Sexy VS Pervert
by Park Min Gi
Summary: Eunhyuk pun mencoba menghilangkan kemarahan Donghae, berhasilkan Eunhyuk?/Last Part/HaeHyuk/Bad Summary/Genderswitch/RnR please! But DLDR #bow
1. Chapter 1

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning: **GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, adult content, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary: **Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk seorang yeoja sexy ketua dance club yang bersifat sedikit arrogant harus menghadapi namja tampan bernama Kim Donghae, mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Cina yang tingkat kepervertannya diatas rata-rata. Apakah Eunhyuk bisa menang menghadapi Donghae?

**Note: **

**"..." **Talk

'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Charmer**

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya pemilik senyum semanis malaikat tengah terduduk manis di teras samping rumahnya yang bergaya eropa barat sambil membolak-balik majalah _fashion_ yang ada di tangannya. _Yeoja_ yang diyakini bernama Park Jungso -atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Leeteuk- itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan suami dan anaknya yang bersumber dari dalam ruangan.

"Sudah dimulai ya?" tanya Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk segera bangkit, menaruh majalahnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan asal sumber keributan.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang? Ini masih pagi, kenapa kalian sudah berteriak-teriak?" tanya Leeteuk sinis. Leeteuk menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memberikan _deathglare_ untuk dua namja berbeda usia yang kini tengah terduduk manis di ruang santai.

"_Chagiya_ ikan ini mulai lagi!" Jawab _namja_ gempal paruh baya yang diyakini sebagai suami dari Leeteuk -yang bernama Kim Youngwoon atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kangin-.

"Donghae ah! Kenapa kau selalu memancing kemarahan _appa _mu?" Tanya Leeteuk sinis sambil berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kangin.

"_Eomma, Appa_, jangan jodohkan aku dengan Jessica _ne_!" Donghae yang berstatus sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu mulai memasang _puppy eyes_ nya, berharap kedua orang tuanya mau menuruti keinginannya.

"_Waeyo_? Bukankankah dia cantik?" Balas Leeteuk.

"Dia memang cantik, tapi tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan." Elak Donghae sambil memalingkan mukanya dari kedua orangtuanya -kebiasaan saat dia berbohong- 'Dia memang cantik, tapi dia tidak mempinyai dada besar, pantat berisi, kulit putih susu, pokoknya sangat tidak sexy, dan itu bukan tipe yeoja idamanku.'

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! _Eomma_ akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan Jessica! Lagipula selama ini _eomma_ tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan seorang _yeoja_." Bantah Leeteuk.

"Itu kan salah _eomma_ yang selama ini mengurungku di Cina, dan lagi _eomma_ selalu menyuruh pak Shin untuk mengawasiku agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan _yeoja_ manapun, dan segera melaporkan pada _eomma_ jika aku dekat dengan seorang _yeoja_." Elak Donghae sambil sedikit berteriak yang tentunya itu semua hanyalah bualan, karena memang selama ini Donghae tidak pernah berkencan dengan _yeoja_ manapun, dan alasannya tidak berkencan karena dirinya tidak tertarik dengan yeoja manapun yang mendekatinya yang rata-rata tidak memenuhi persyaratannya. "Aku akan kabur dari rumah jika kalian tetap menjodohkanku!" Ancam Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam Kim Donghae!" Pekik Leeteuk histeris.

"Begini saja, jika dalam satu bulan kau tidak mampu mengenalkan seorang _yeoja_ pada kami sebagai_ yeojachingumu_, kami tetap akan menjodohkanmu dengan jessica, anak teman_ appa_."

"_Yeobo_!" Leeteuk manatap Kangin dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat dirinya mendengar perkataan Kangin.

"SETUJU!" Seru Donghae sambil berdiri dengan mata berbinar, dalam pemikiran Donghae setidaknya dia bisa mencari yeoja yang benar-benar ia cintai dalam waktu satu bulan.

"_Ne ne_ sekarang bersiaplah untuk kuliah di kampus barumu, kali ini pak Kim yang akan mengantarmu." Jelas Kangin singkat.

_"Geuraeyo!"_

Setelah Donghae meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk bersiap kuliah di kampus barunya, Leeteuk dan Kangin nampak saling melemparkan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak di sangka cara ini berhasil_ chagi!_" Kangin merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Leeteuk dari samping, sedangkan Leeteuk mulai menyamankan posisinya bersandar pada dada Kangin.

"_Ne yeobo!_ Aku juga tidak menyangka anak itu bisa ditakuti dengan ancaman akan dijodohkan. Haaa Aku benar-benar bosan melihatnya berkencan dengan ikan-ikannya, akhirnya kali ini aku akan melihatnya berkencan dengan _yeoja_." Kangin yang mendengar pekataan Leeteuk terlihat mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan istrinya.

o0o

Sebuah ruang kuliah SM university terlihat riuh dan ramai, pasalnya saat ini tidak ada satupun dosen yang memasuki ruangan itu, dan kesempatan emas itu dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh mahasiswa yang ada didalamnya, ada yang sedang sibuk menata penampilannya, ada yang sibuk berkencan di sudut ruangan, ada yang sibuk bermain PSP, ada yang membaca bahan perkuliahan, sampai ada yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk tertawa kesana-sini, seorang yeoja -berpenampilan simple namun terkesan menarik, berambut coklat sebahu, bermata bulat, berhidung mancung, bibir merah cherry, dan mempunyai kulit seputih susu dan sehalus porselen- nampak menatap bosan pemandangan yang ada diluar kelas melalui sebuah jendela disampingnya.

Tanpa disadari _yeoja_ itu, seorang _namja_ tampan berbadan atletis dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya kini tengah berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke arahnya.

GREBB

Yeoja itu terlonjak dan segera menoleh kebelakang saat sebuah tangan kekar berhasil mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Ya Kunnie lepaskan aku!" _Namja_ tampan yang dipanggil Kunnie –Nichkun- segera melepaskan_ yeoja_ cantik itu sebelum sesuatu dilemparkan ke arah mukanya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu nampak menatap Nichkun dengan tatapan sebal, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa tak gatal.

"Hyukkie apa kau tau hari ini akan ada mahasiswa baru di kelas ini?" Tanya Nichkun pada _yeoja_ cantik yang disapanya dengan sebutan Hyukkie –Eunhyuk-.

_"Ne!"_ Eunhyuk menjawab singkat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ipod dan mulai memakaikan earphone di telinganya.

"Hyukkie! Kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini?" Perkataan Nichkun yang tidak berbasa-basi spontan membuat Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Nichkun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kunnie- aku ti-"

"Hahahaha~~~ kena kau Hyukkie!" Sebelum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab ajakan Nichkun yang ternyata hanya sebuah bualan belaka, terlebih dahulu Nichun memotongnya dan tertawa lantang, membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal karena dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Pergi! aku tidak mau melihatmu!" Usir Eunhyuk ketus. Dan akhirnya Nichkun kembali duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada dua bangku dibelakang Eunhyuk.

CKLEEK

Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya disertai_ namja brunette_ melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, seisi kelas itupun langsung tenang. Semua mahasiswa tak terkecuali Eunhyuk segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada dua sosok yang kini berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Selamat pagi semua! Seperti yang kita ketahui, pagi ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang mahasiswa baru, Kim Donghae ssi silahkan memperkenalkan diri!"

"_Annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Kim Donghae imnida, bangabseumnida!"_ Donghae membungkukkan badannya kemudian tersenyum manis. Seketika itu juga seluruh _yeoja_ yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terpesona dengan senyuman Donghae yang sangat menawan, kecuali Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tidak memungkiri ketampanan Donghae namun Eunhyuk juga tidak tertarik pada _namja_ yang berwajah _childish_ itu.

"Kau boleh duduk sekarang, pilih saja tempat duduk yang kau mau." Ucap songsaenim.

Donghae segera melangkah dan mencari dimana kira-kira dia akan mendudukan dirinya, para _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelah bangku kosong segera memberikan senyuman pada Donghae, berharap Donghae akan duduk disebelah mereka.

Berbeda dengan _yeoja_ yang lain, Eunhyuk nampak acuh dengan keadaan ricuh yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu, Eunhyuk malah memalingkan mukanya acuh saat Donghae mengedarkan pandangan ke arahnya.

'_Yeoja_ itu!' Donghae penasaran seperti apa wajah _yeoja_ yang berani memalingkan wajahnya saat ia memandangnya, Donghae akhirnya berjalan mendekati bangku Eunhyuk, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Eunhyuk, dan tepat saat itu Eunhyuk ikut menoleh.

DEG

Mata indah Eunhyuk menatap tajam mata Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. 'Cantik sekali!' Donghae mematung ditempat saat menyadari kecantikan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat seorang_ yeoja_?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada super ketus.

'_Yeoja_ ini! Perkataannya tidak semanis tampangnya, tapi aku yakin pasti rasa bibir _plum _nya itu sangat manis' Donghae akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan-nya dan berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Nichkun, membuat harapan para _yeoja_ untuk Donghae duduk disamping mereka pupus.

Pandangan Donghae masih terfokus pada Eunhyuk, fantasi-fantasi aneh dan ajaib mulai tercipta di otak Donghae, 'Dadamu memang tidak terlihat besar, tapi wajahmu amatlah sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, apalagi bibir merahmu yang eungh~~~ sangat menggoda, jadi tunggu aku _ne_! cepat atau lambat aku akan segera mendapatkanmu!' Seringaian pun akhirnya tak luput dari wajah Donghae.

"Nichkun_ imnida_!" Nichkun mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya. "Donghae_ imnida_!" Donghae akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Nichkun dengan ramah walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat sebal karena fantasinya terganggu. "Mau bergabung dengan _club dance_ kami?" Tawar Nichkun.

"Aku tidak tahu jika di kampus ini mempunyai _club_ seperti itu!"

"Ne, memang tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi_ club_ kami adalah yang paling hebat di kampus ini."

_"Jinjja?"_

Nichkun hanya mengganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Jadi apa kau mau bergabung? Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal, disana banyak _yeoja sexy_!" tambahnya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Nichkun sudah bisa memastikan bahwa isi otak Donghae juga pasti tidak jauh beda dari isi otaknya yang sedikit _yadong(?)_.

Mendengar kata _Sexy_ Donghae segera menatap Nichkun mencoba mencari konfirmasi dari perkataan Nichkun, dan tentu saja Nichkun segera mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku ikut!"

Nichkun tersenyum puas melihat Donghae menyetujui ajakannya, entah mengapa Nichkun ingin sekali memasukkan Donghae dalam _club dance_-nya.

o0o

Nichkun dan Donghae berjalan menuju _dance room_ yang terletak di sudut lantai satu, mereka tak menghiraukan tiap tatapan kagum para _yeoja_ yang berpapasan ataupun melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kau akan jadi _cover-boy_ baru di kampus ini." Ucap Nichkun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Tidak juga! Buktinya saat dikelas tadi ada seorang _yeoja_ yang mengacuhkanku."

_"Nugu?_ Aku rasa semua _yeoja_ memperhatikanmu!"

_"Yeoja_ berambut coklat sebahu yang duduk dua kursi di depanmu!"

"Hyukkie?"

"Jadi namanya Hyukkie?" Donghae terlihat mulai tertarik.

"Bukan! Namanya Lee Hyukjae tapi aku memanggilnya Eunhyuk, Hyukkie." Jelas Nichkun.

"Kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya? Kenapa memanggilnya seperti itu?" Donghae makin penasaran, dalam hatinya berharap Nichkun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo! Kami hanya teman, lagipula-" Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung saat Nichkun menjeda kalimatnya. "-Jika aku menyukainya mungkin aku akan berfikir dua kali untuk mengatakan padanya." Jelas Nichkun.

"Wae? Bukannya semua itu harus dicoba?"

"Itu tidak akan berguna jika kau tahu orang seperti apa Hyukkie itu." Jelas Nichkun singkat.

"Dia orang seperti apa? Ayo jelaskan padaku!" Desak Donghae.

Nichkun tidak menjawab, namun Nichkun bukan enggan menjawab melainkan saat ini Nichkun tengah membatu menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk tengah berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya.

Donghae mengikuti arah yang dilihat Nichkun, Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nichkun –mambatu-

Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka berdua, "Kunnie apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ini waktunya latihan?" Nichkun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari Eunhyuk sudah berada dihadapannya, begitupula Donghae.

"Aku juga mau kesana, dia juga akan bergabung dengan kita." Nichkun menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae dan menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya. Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arah Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk malah memalingkan mukanya acuh.

"Apa dia bisa _dance_?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Jika tidak di coba mana kita tahu!" Jawab Nichkun singkat.

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae sedikitpun.

'Jadi kau mengacuhkanku _eoh_? Lihat saja aku akan secepatnya menghancurkan keangkuhanmu itu dan kau akan segera menjadi milikku.'

o0o

PROK PROK PROK

Nichkun menepuk-nepuk tangannya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di _dance room_, supaya memperhatikannya. Nichkun meminta Donghae untuk segera memperkenalkan dirinya, Donghae pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya dan tentu saja disambut antusias oleh semua yang ada diruangan itu.

Setelah Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya, Nichkun segera meminta Donghae mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dengan baju yang lebih santai dan nyaman untuk di kenakan saat latihan dimulai, namun karena Donghae member baru dan Donghae tidak membawa pakaian ganti Nichkun terpaksa meminjamkan Donghae baju gantinya.

_"Gomawo Nichkun ah!"_ Ucap Donghae sambil menerima pakaian yang diberikan Nichkun.

"_Ne_, sekarang gantilah bajumu disana!" Titah Nichkun sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan ganti yang ditunjuk oleh Nichkun.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Donghae terdiam dan tak melanjutkan langkahnya saat berada di depan dua buah daun pintu. Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan arah jemari Nichkun saat dirinya menunjuk pintu itu. "Kalau salah, segera keluar." Tak mau berfikir lama Donghae segera membuka pintu sebelah kanan dan melangkah masuk.

Donghae menautkan alisnya mendapati pemandangan yang ada diruangan itu, "Bukankah ini Loker? Kenapa posisinya terbalik?" gumam Donghae saat menyadari dirinya berada dibelakang loker besar. Perlahan Donghae berjalan menuju tepi loker. Sepi, hanya satu kata itu yang kini ada diotak Donghae saat Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya di ujung loker, namun Donghae tak ambil pusing dan kembali melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ahh~~" Langkah Donghae terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah desahan dalam ruangan itu yang ia yakini berasal dari bibir seorang _yeoja_, menginggat suaranya yang sangat menggoda di telinga Donghae, dengan sedikit mengendap Donghae berjalan menuju sebuah tirai yang ada ditengah ruangan itu.

'Kenapa ada suara seperti itu di tempat seperti ini? Mungkinkah~~' Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya setelah berada di depan tirai itu, mencoba membuang fantasi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tergoda, perlahan di bukanya tirai itu dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat mengetahui suara desahan itu adalah milik Eunhyuk, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berusaha melepaskan t-shirt ketat yang ia pakai.

"Euuunggh~~~ Ahh~~~ Akhirnya terlepas juga" Setelah t-shirt ketatnya terlepas Eunhyuk beralih pada skinny jeans yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, menurunkannya dan menggantinya dengan skinny jeans selutut yang sudah ia persiapkan.

GLUP

Donghae menelan dengan susah payah _saliva _nya saat melihat tubuh putih susu Eunhyuk yang hanya mengenakan bra dan underwear, ingin sekali saat ini Donghae melompat dan segera 'menelan' Eunhyuk bulat-bulat namun segera ia batalkan saat otak Donghae menemukan ide cemerlang. Perlahan Donghae merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, Donghae mengarahkan ponsel itu pada Eunhyuk dan mengambil beberapa foto Eunhyuk yang tengah _half-naked_, setelah puas, Donghae segera memasukkan ponselnya setelah Eunhyuk selesai memakai baju gantinya.

'Dengan ini kau akan jadi milikku Hyukkie!' batin Donghae kegirangan. Donghae akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Eunhyuk yang kini tengah membereskan bajunya menyadari keberadaannya.

o0o

Donghae tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat Eunhyuk meliuk-liukan badannya lincah dihadapannya, Donghae membayangkan jika saat ini dirinya berjalan ke tengah ruangan, menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah melakukan sexy dance, mencengkeram pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang, merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk meliuk-liuk didalam pelukannya. Oh! hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Donghae bisa merasakan saat ini celananya terasa sesak.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu jika masih ingin wajahmu normal!" Ucap Nichkun lirih saat menyadari Donghae tengah menyeringai mesum ke arah Eunhyuk.

_"Wae?"_ Nichkun hanya diam tak berniat membalas perkataan Donghae. "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai kau tahu apapun tentangnya." Selidik Donghae.

Nichkun hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera berdiri meninggalkan Donghae. "Sebenarnya dia suka pada Eunhyuk atau tidak?" Gumam Donghae lirih sebelum kemudian kembali memperhatikan Eunhyuk, memanjakan matanya dengan liukan indah tubuh Eunhyuk. "Kalaupun dia menyukaimu aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu!" Donghae segera memasang seringaiannya sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk.

DUG

Donghae segera tersadar dari alam khayalnya saat merasakan sebuah sepatu sport wanita mendarat di kepalanya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Eunhyuk.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan? _Appo!"_ Rintih Donghae.

"Salah sendiri kenapa menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Eunhyuk santai.

"Ya aku tidak sedang melihatmu, besar kepala sekali kau." Elak Donghae.

"_Ya!_ Lihat di sekitarmu, hanya ada aku disini!" Eunhyuk sedikit memekik sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan memang benar, saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Eunhyuk disana. Donghae memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap _childish_ Donghae. Enggan meladeni Donghae lebih lama, Eunhyuk segera berjongkok dan mengambil sepatu sport yang tadi ia lemparkan pada Donghae, namun sepertinya hari ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Eunhyuk, pasalnya sepatu itu terlebih dahulu disambar oleh Donghae.

"_Ya!_ Kembalikan sepatuku!" Pekik Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk telah termakan umpan, Donghae memainkan sepatu Eunhyuk, memutar-mutar sepatu Eunhyuk dengan talinya, dan saat Eunhyuk menghampirinya Donghae segera mengangkat sepatu itu ke atas.

"Kau yang sudah melemparkan sepatu ini padaku, jadi ini milikku sekarang!" Donghae semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya saat Eunhyuk mulai melompat-lompat di depannya berusaha meraih sepatu yang ada di tangan Donghae.

Eunhyuk terus melompat, sampai-sampai tak dihiraukannya bahwa saat ini sudah tidak ada lagi jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae, sesekali dada Eunhyuk bergeseran dengan dada Donghae, membuat Donghae semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya.

GREB

Lompatan Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae dengan cepat memeluknya, Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya pada bisep Donghae menahan agar tubuhnya tidak menempel pada tubuh Donghae.

"Lepaskan!" Eunhyuk memukuli dada Donghae namun Donghae tidak bergemin, Donghae malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, mendorong punggung Eunhyuk supaya dada Eunhyuk dapat menempel sempurna pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau sudah melemparku dengan sepatu, sekarang kau memukuliku, kau harus rasakan akibatnya!" Bisik Donghae seduktif.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar', Eunhyuk segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae namun tidak bisa, tenaga Donghae dua kali lebih besar darinya.

Eunhyuk terus memukuli dada Donghae, "Jika kau tidak melepaskanku aku akan berteriak!" Ancam Eunhyuk dengan nada ketus.

"Lakukan!" Tak sedikitpun Donghae takut dengan ancaman Eunhyuk, malah saat ini Eunhyuk lah yang takut pada Donghae.

"Lepaskan! To-"

CHU~~~ Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan teriakannya, pasalnya saat ini Donghae tengah mengunci bibirnya.

Eumph Eumph Eumph- Kepala Eunhyuk terus bergerak kesana-sini menghindari bibir Donghae yang berusaha melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Le—Eumph—Pash- Eumph- Khan- Eunhyuk terus meronta namun tidak berhasil, karena kali ini Donghae menangkup wajah Eunhyuk, membuat_ yeoja_ cantik itu tak bisa lagi menghindari lumatan Donghae. Rasa kesal Eunhyuk sudah memuncak, dicengkeramnya lengan Donghae yang kini menangkup wajahnya, digoreskannya kuku-kukunya yang sedikit runcing pada lengan Donghae.

Aaaumph- Donghae sedikit menjerit kesakitan disela ciumannya saat kuku-kuku Eunhyuk berhasil merobek sedikit kulit arinya, namun Donghae tak berniat melepaskan bibir Eunhyuk, Donghae semakin rapat menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dan memperdalam lumatanya.

Merasa tidak ada jalan lain Eunhyuk ikut menangkup wajah Donghae dan menggigit bibir bawah Donghae dengan sangat kuat dan kasar.

Aaaw~~~ Donghae menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan ciumannya seketika itu juga. Disentuhnya bibir bawahnya yang terasa perih dan mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitan Eunhyuk. _"Ya!_ -" Donghae yang berniat memarahi Eunhyuk karena telah menggigit bibirnya sampai terluka hanya bisa mematung saat melihat Eunhyuk tengah terenggah-enggah dengan semburat merah diwajahnya, bibir bengkak, dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Terbersit rasa penyesalan dalam hati Donghae.

_"Mianhae!"_ Ucap Donghae penuh sesal sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk, mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap airmata yang mulai jatuh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae.

"Semakin kau menolakku, semakin aku menyukaimu!" ucap Donghae sambil menatap kepergian Eunhyuk.

**(TBC/DEL?)**

Annyeong! Park Min Gi imnida Author baru di FFn.

Fic di atas gimana Chingu? cukup menarik kah? Atau membosankan? Yang pasti Min Gi akan tunggu rivew dari chingudeul untuk melanjutkan atau menghapus fic ini.

Akhir kata, Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca fic ini terlebih buat yang me-review! #bow


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter_

_"Jangan sentuh aku!" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae._

_"Semakin kau menolakku, semakin aku menyukaimu!" ucap Donghae sambil menatap kepergian Eunhyuk._

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning: **GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, adult content, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary: **Eunhyuk tanpa sengaja melihat fotonya yang berhasil di abadikan dari ruang ganti, Eunhyuk meminta Donghae menghapus semua foto-fotonya, namun Donghae meminta Eunhyuk menuruti tiga syarat extrim yang ia ajukan jika ingin semua fotonya terhapus, bersediakah Eunhyuk menuruti ketiga syarat yang diberikan Donghae?

**Note: **

**"..." **Talk

'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Requirement!**

"Hyukkie tunggu!" Seru Donghae yang kini mulai berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk hendak meminta maaf sekali lagi, entah mengapa hati Donghae semakin tidak tenang saat melihat Eunhyuk pergi dengan wajah tertunduk dan basah karena air mata.

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun panggilan Donghae, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari kampus, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sangat kacau dan acak-acakan karena ulah Donghae, terlebih ia tidak memperdulikan semua mata yang kini tengah menatapnya heran.

Donghae ikut mempercepat langkah pengejarannya, namun sayang Donghae harus segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Eunhyuk telah memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Apa dia sudah gila?" Gumam Donghae saat melihat mobil Eunhyuk dengan cepat membelah jalanan kampusnya, "Sepertinya ini akan sulit." Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat saat menyadari betapa kerasnya sifat Eunhyuk.

o0o

BRAK~~~

Eunhyuk membuka dan segera membanting pintu apartemennya, dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya, gurat kesedihan yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi gurat kesal penuh emosi, dihempaskan begitu saja tubuh rampingnya diatas ranjang, "AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM DONGHAE~~~~" Jeritnya seakan tidak memperdulikan penghuni apartemen sebelah yang mungkin bisa salah mengartikan teriakan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, aku akan segera membalas semua perbuatanmu!" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh emosi sebelum akhirnya air mata kembali keluar dari mata bulatnya, menuruni pipi mulusnya dan menghasilkan sebuah teriakan yang menggema diseluruh apartemennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk nampak mulai tenang, penglihatannya pun mulai ia edarkan pada tiap inci kamar apartemennya dan terhenti tepat di sebuah figura besar yang tergantung di sebelah kiri ranjangnya, "Mianhae!" Ucapnya lirih setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang. "_Boo_ kapan kau kembali? _Bogoshipoyo_!" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya memberat dan ia terlelap dalam alam mimpi, namun wajah cantiknya masih jelas menampilkan gurat kesedihan sekaligus kemarahan.

o0o

Keesokan harinya, Donghae terlihat tengah bersandar pada mobilnya sembari menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk di lapangan parkir, ia masih terlihat bersemangat untuk meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk, hal itu terlihat jelas dari sebuket bunga mawar yang ia genggam.

Senyuman Donghae melebar ketika melihat mobil Eunhyuk memasuki lapangan parkir, dengan cepat Donghae segera menghampiri mobil Eunhyuk dan menyambut Eunhyuk dengan senyuman manis saat Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk tajam, setajam tatapan matanya pada Donghae, Eunhyuk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang muka malas sembari menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan tidak sopanku padamu kemarin." Ucap Donghae singkat sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Eunhyuk mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat sebuket mawar putih yang tertata rapi disodorkan padanya, Eunhyuk enggan menerima bunga itu, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tertarik pada bunga itu terlebih permintaan maaf Donghae, hatinya masih sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya kemarin, bayangkan saja jika _first kiss_-mu di curi oleh seorang yang tidak kau cintai terlebih orang itu baru kau kenal, rasanya seribu bunga mawar pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan ke-_virgin_-an bibirmu bukan, setidaknya itulah yang ada difikiran Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak mau menerimanya?" Tanya Donghae lembut sambil memasang wajah memelas, berharap Eunhyuk segera mengambil bunga itu dan memaafkannya.

TING~~~ Seolah ada bola lampu yang menyala diatas kepala Eunhyuk, sebuah ide jahil akhirnya tercipta, senyum meremehkan pun tak luput dari bibir sexy Eunhyuk, "Jadi kau mau aku maafkan?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai memasang senyuman misterius di wajah cantiknya.

Donghae mengangguk cepat dan segera memasang wajah bebinar.

"Ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Donghae.

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya, terlihat Eunhyuk mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu. "MWO~~~" Pekik Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak memaksa! Tapi jika kau tidak mau, jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu!" Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah memberi penjelasan pada Donghae, namun ia harus menghentikan langkahnya saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Donghae.

"Aku setuju!" Jawab Donghae singkat sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengembangkan senyuman penuh kemenangan saat Donghae berhasil masuk dalam permainannya, 'Kena kau _namja_ mesum!'.

o0o

Donghae terlihat duduk di jok mobilnya dengan malas, wajah tampannya tidak seceria biasanya, matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'_Kau harus mentraktirku belanja sepuasku jika kau ingin aku maafkan!'_

"Huah~~~" Donghae menghela nafas berat saat mengingat syarat yang diajukan oleh Eunhyuk, sebenarnya bukan syarat yang berat jika dilihat dari isi dompet Donghae yang penuh dengan kartu kredit, namun karena Donghae tahu persis jika seorang _yeoja_ sudah terhanyut dengan kegiatan _shopping_-nya maka _yeoja_ itu pasti akan melupakan apapun yang ada didekatnya, dan itulah yang ditakuti sekaligus akan dialami Donghae sesaat lagi.

"Ini lah salah satu alasan aku malas berkencan dengan _yeoja_." Gumam Donghae pelan yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, tanpa sadar manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang memang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Donghae segera keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menyambut Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah siap _Ai_" goda Donghae sambil memasang cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Siapa kau, berani memanggilku _Ai_?" Ucap Eunhyuk ketus, menanggapi panggilan sayang ala negeri tirai bambu yang diberikan Donghae padanya. Tak mau berdebat panjang lebar dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk segera memasuki mobilnya dan memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku siapa? Aku adalah _namja_ yang cepat atau lambat akan jadi pendampingmu _Ai_!" Gumam Donghae dengan kepercayaan diri maksimal sambil melangkah memasuki mobil dan mengikuti arah tujuan Eunhyuk.

o0o

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, Eunhyuk segera menghambur meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja, dan tepat seperti dugaan Donghae sebelumnya, Eunhyuk tak sedikitpun menoleh atau mencari dimana keberadaan Donghae, "Ish~~ Kenapa semua _yeoja_ harus memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia _shopping_?" Donghae mulai gusar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Donghae –namun bukan mencuri pandang karena tertarik, melainkan sedang memastikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Donghae saat ini- akhirnya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Donghae tengah memasang muka cemberut dan bosan, "Rasakan itu _namja _mesum! Kau salah memilih _yeoja_ untuk kau permainkan." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lama sekali Eunhyuk berputar-putar di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu, namun satu kantong belanjaan pun saat ini belum ada di tangannya, Eunhyuk masih setia mengedarkan pandangan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berburu barang yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya –dan masih tidak menghiraukan dimana keberadaan Donghae saat ini-, sampai akhirnya kakinya terhenti tepat di depan kios yang terisi penuh dengan beberapa _short dress_ cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Ai_?" Tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah jus _strawberry_ dihadapannya.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Protes Eunhyuk sambil menyambar jus yang diberikan Donghae, kemudian kembali memperhatikan beberapa _short dress_ yang menurutnya menarik.

Donghae terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, perlahan ia edarkan pandangannya mengikuti arah yang dipandang Eunhyuk, "_Mwo_!" Donghae bergumam pelan, mata Donghae terbelalak, dan rahangnya sedikit menganga saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Bukan sebuah _short dress_ cantik seperti yang diperhatikan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya _shok,_ namun sebuah _lingerie _yang sangat _sexy_ yang ada dalam kios itu lah yang membuat Donghae kini mulai berfantasi mesum.

Perlahan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari _lingerie_ itu dan berganti menatap Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah, GLUP, Donghae menelan _saliva-_nya sendiri dengan susah payah saat membayangkan Eunhyuk mengenakan _lingerie _tersebut.

PLAK! Merasa risih karena diperhatikan dengan tatapan mesum oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk segera memukul kepala Donghae dengan tas tangan yang ia bawa.

"_Ish! Appo Ai_!" Rintih Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan terkena pukulan sayang dari Eunhyuk.

"Rasakan itu dasar _pervert_!" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kios tersebut, namun sebelum ia berhasil melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Donghae terlebih dahulu mencengkeram tangannya, "_Wae_?" Tanya Eunhyuk malas.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum canggung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, "Kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya Donghae singkat, sambil menunjuk kios yang berisi _short dress_ itu dengan dagunya. Sebenarnya Donghae lah disini yang lebih tertarik untuk memasuki kios itu, mengingat di dalam toko itu terdapat sebuah _lingerie_ yang sudah pasti akan sangat _sexy_ jika Eunhyuk lah yang mengenakannya.

Eunhyuk terlonjak dengan pertanyaan Donghae, sebenarnya ia juga ingin memasuki kios itu, ia sangat menginginkan salah satu _short dress_ yang ada di dalam kios itu, namun sebisa mungkin Eunhyuk tidak mau menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Donghae, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, karena hanya dengan sekali lihat saja saat ini Donghae sudah mengetahui _dress_ mana yang sedari tadi dilirik oleh Eunhyuk.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawa Eunhyuk memasuki kios tersebut, dan berhenti tepat di depan manekin yang memajang sebuah _short dress_ putih berlengan panjang yang sangat elegan.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di depan _short dress_ yang sudah menjadi incarannya, terlebih Donghae lah yang tadi mengarahkannya menuju _dress_ tersebut 'Darimana _namja pervert_ ini tau?'.

"Kau menginginkannya bukan?" Tanya Donghae membuyarkan kegiatan tertegun Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera menggeleng cepat saat Donghae menanyakan hal itu, namuan berbeda dengan hatinya yang mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas berat melihat respon Eunhyuk, Donghae tau benar bahwa Eunhyuk membenarkan perkatannya dalam hati. Tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang mungkin akan melakukan aksi protes, Donghae segera meminta seorang pramuniaga kios itu untuk membungkus _dress_ itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Eunhyuk yang sudah pasti tidak akan di tanggapi oleh Donghae, "_Ish, namja_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil mendengus kesal ke arah Donghae yang kini mulai berjalan menuju meja kasir, namun beberapa saat kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat dan menampilkan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Sebelum Donghae mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar _dress_ Eunhyuk, Donghae terlebih dahulu berbisik pada seorang pramuniaga untuk mengambilkan dua buah _lingerie _yang sedari tadi mengundangnya untuk berfantasi mesum, dan segera membawa _lingerie _itu secara diam-diam ke meja kasir untuk segera ia bayar beserta _dress_ Eunhyuk.

Senyuman Donghae terus terukir diwajahnya saat ia berhasil memasukan dua buah _lingerie _itu ke dalam tas belanjaan Eunhyuk, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyeringai saat ini, namun segera ia batalkan mengingat Eunhyuk sudah mulai bisa akrab dengannya.

o0o

hari sudah mulai malam, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menjelajahi tiap sudut pusat perbelanjaan itu, dan kini rasa lelah pun mulai menghampiri mereka, setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu nona Lee?" Tanya Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk berhasil memasuki mobilnya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Donghae yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan bingung, "_Mwo_?" tanya Eunhyuk singkat.

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan berhenti tepat di depan Eunhyuk sambil memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Beberapa detik Eunhyuk sempat terpana dengan senyuman Donghae yang sangat menawan, namun Eunhyuk segera merubah ekspresi nya setelah menyadari senyuman manis Donghae itu telah berubah menjadi seringaian mesum.

CUP! Dengan cepat Donghae mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk dan segera berlari ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan mencari persembunyian sebelum sebuah sepatu kembali mendarat di kepala _pervert_-nya.

"Ya! Kau _namja_ ikan _pervert_! Akan ku kuliti kau besok!" Jerit Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang kini mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya penuh emosi, tanpa memperdulikan tiap orang yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Setelah beberapa saat Eunhyuk berteriak pada Donghae, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki mobilnya, dipandanginya sesaat tas belanjaannya, senyuman pun akhirnya mampu menggantikan raut marah Eunhyuk, perlahan ia meraih tas itu dan segera mengambil isinya, "Eh?" Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut saat tangannya menemukan sesuatu lain selain _dress-_nya, merasa penasaran Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan kain tipis yang berwarna hitam itu, "Kenapa ada _lingerie _disini?" tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri, merasa tidak membeli barang itu, Eunhyuk kembali memeriksa isi tasnya, memastikan bahwa tasnya tidak tertukar, namun saat Eunhyuk memeriksa tas itu, Eunhyuk menemukan sesuatu yang membuat dahinya tambah berkerut, diambilnya sebuah kertas itu dan dibacanya pelan, "Cepat atau lambat, kau akan memakai ini di hadapanku _Ai_. KDH." Dahi Eunhyuk semakin berkerut-kerut saat membaca isi surat itu, "Tunggu! _Ai_? KDH_? _YA! KIM DONGHAE~~~~ AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Jerit Eunhyuk penuh emosi

"Aku anggap itu ucapan terima kasih darimu _Ai_!" Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih meluapkan amarahnya, sepertinya malam ini Donghae akan tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah.

o0o

Eunhyuk masih nampak kesal pada Donghae, hal itu terlihat jelas dari cara berjalannya yang sedikit di hentak-hentakkan dan ekspresi wajah yang kusut(?), "Lihat saja Kim Donghae! Akan ku beri kau pelajaran yang lebih membosankan dari pada hari ini." Gumam Eunhyuk penuh emosi sambil menekankan kuat ibu jarinya pada _fingerprint door lock_ pintu apartemennya.

Tak berselang lama pintu apartemen itu akhirnya terbuka, Eunhyuk beserta tas belanjaannya pun segera melangkah memasuk. "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran saat melihat isi apartemennya yang sudah acak-acakan dan juga beberapa kardus besar yang terisi penuh dengan barang-barangnya.

"Darimana saja kau Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ berwajah cantik namun terlihat sedikit jutek, dan berbadan proporsional. _Yeoja_ cantik itu nampak terduduk santai di sebuah sofa dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu jawaban yang telah ia lontarkan pada Eunhyuk.

"Eom-ma ken-napa ke-kesini?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup pada _yeoja _cantik yang ternyata adalah _eomma_ dari Eunhyuk yang bernama Kim Heechul.

"Jawab _eomma_! Darimana saja kau sampai pulang semalam ini?" Bentak Heechul yang kini mulai tidak sabar menghadapi tingkah putri tercintanya.

"A-Aku hanya ja-jalan-jalan sebentar _eomma_!" Eunhyuk memang tidak berbohong pada Heechul, namun karena nada bicaranya yang terdengar gugup, Heechul mengartikan itu sebagai kebohongan.

"Eomma mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini, supaya kau bisa lebih dewasa dan segera melupakan dia, tapi sepertinya keputusan eomma salah besar." Heechul mulai menarik sebuah figura berukuran besar yang tadinya terpajang di dinding kamar Eunhyuk dan menatap figura itu dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Eunhyuk menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat mendengar perkataan Heechul, ia yakin sekali sebentar lagi akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya, mengingat tingkat kebencian Heechul pada _namja_ yang ada di figura tersebut, "Ini lah sebabnya _eomma_ tidak mengijinkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ ini, bahkan kau sekarang berani pulang malam, dan membohongi _eomma_, ckckck bahkan saat dia sudah tidak disini, pengaruh buruknya masih tertinggal, _Jinjja_!" Heechul terus saja memberondong Eunhyuk dengan ceramah dan tuduhannya yang sama sekali tidak benar.

"_Eomma_! Bisakah _eomma_ tidak menyalahkannya lagi?" Eunhyuk terlihat mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Heechul yang menyakitkan -biarpun perkataan itu tidak ditujukan untuknya- dan berusaha membela _namja_ yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus kembali tinggal dirumah." Ucap Heechul tegas.

"Tapi _eomma_!" Eunhyuk berusaha protes namun segera ia batalkan saat Heechul memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk diam dan memberi perintah pada dua orang _namja _berbadan kekar -yang entah sejak kapan berada di luar apartemennya- untuk masuk dan segera memberskan semua barang-barang Eunhyuk. "_Eomma, Jebal_!" Pinta Eunhyuk sambil berlutut dihadapan Heechul yang masih setia terduduk manis di sofa.

"_Geuraeyo_! Sekarang kau pilih! Tetap tinggal disini dan di awasi oleh anak buah _appa_-mu, atau pulang ke rumah tanpa pengawasan! Tapi jika kau bersikeras tinggal disini, _eomma_ akan memastikan kau tidak akan bisa lagi memasuki _dance room _di kampusmu." Ancam Heechul sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Eunhyuk, ia sangat mengerti seberapa besar kecintaan putrinya pada dunia _dance_, ia sangat yakin putrinya akan menuruti semua keinginannya jika sudah menyangkutkan _dance _pada ancamannya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang mendengar ancaman Heechul, ia tahu ancaman _eomma_-nya itu tidak pernah main-main, "_Geuraeyo_! Aku akan pulang!" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih sambil tertunduk. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Heechul, putri tersayang dan satu-satunya itu kini sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan Heechul.

o0o

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk nampak berjalan dengan langkah gontai menyusuri koridor kampusnya, ia sebenarnya malas kuliah hari ini karena pertengkarannya dengan Heechul semalam, namun karena Eunhyuk saat ini tinggal dirumah orangtuanya, ia tidak bisa seenaknya membolos, bisa-bisa seharian ia mendengar ceraham cinta dari bibir _sexy_ _eomma_ tercinta jika ia membolos.

"Annyeong Hyukkie!" Sapa Nichkun –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Eunhyuk-.

Eunhyuk memandang Nichkun dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "Annyeong Kunnie!" balas Eunhyuk singkat dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Nichkun yang mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Eunhyuk memilih diam dan tidak mengganggu Eunhyuk sementara ini, ia sangat yakin jika Eunhyuk sudah siap berbagi keluh kesahnya, tanpa perlu dimintapun Eunhyuk akan menceritakan masalahnya dengan sendirinya.

Lama mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali membuka percakapan, "Kunnie ah! Kira-kira kapan dia kembali?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ragu, terlihat dari tangannya yang kini mencengkeram kuat ujung _blazer_ hitamnya.

Nichkun terlonjak, ia tau benar siapa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan dirinya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya di depan Eunhyuk, "Dia akan segera kembali Hyukkie! Kau jangan khawatir _ne_!" Ucap Nichkun singkat, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar seolah menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang kuliahnya meninggalkan Nichkun yang kini membatu ditempat.

"Jadi kau masih mencintai dan mengharapkannya Hyukkie? Apa benar hatimu sudah tidak bisa lagi terbuka untuk orang lain?" Gumam Nichkun yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk.

o0o

Donghae nampak menatap malas pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, saat ini Donghae tengah duduk bersila di sudut _dance room_, memperhatikan tiap manusia yang tengah beradu _dance _dengan lincahnya, mungkin jika saat ini Eunhyuk ataupun Nichkun –yang kini entah dimana keberadaanya- berada di tempat itu, Donghae tidak akan sebosan ini, perlahan Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosananya, tangan jahilnya tergerak untuk membuka galeri fotonya, dengan sekali gerakan galeri itupun terbuka dan segera menampilkan foto-foto HOT Eunhyuk yang berhasil ia abadikan.

GLUP! Donghae menelan kuat _saliva_-nya saat melihat tubuh putih susu Eunhyuk, "Kapan aku bisa memilikimu?" Tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencengkeram kuat ponsel yang ia genggam, rasanya ingin sekali Donghae memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk, mengecupnya, membuat tanda kepemilikan disana dan menelan(?) Eunhyuk bulat-bulat -jika saja Eunhyuk ada disini-. Oh! Donghae terlihat mulai resah. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Donghae kini bisa merasakan celananya menyempit.

Eunhyuk yang beru saja memasuki _dance room_ sampai dibuat heran dengan tingkah Donghae yang kini mulai mengeliat-liat resah, sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah ponselnya. "Apa yang ia lihat? Jangan jangan~~? Dasar _pervert_!" Eunhyuk yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilihat Donghae hanya bisa mencibir ke arah Donghae, namun karena merasa penasaran akhirnya Eunhyuk berjalan menuju belakang Donghae, dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Donghae.

Dan tepat seperti yang di duga Eunhyuk, saat ini Donghae memang tengah menatap sebuah foto _half-naked_ seorang _yeoja_, tapi tunggu! Eunhyuk merasa tidak asing dengan wajah dari sang model, Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa _yeoja _itu, "_OMO_!" Jerit Eunhyuk -tepat di samping telinga Donghae- histeris saat ia menyadari dirinya lah yang tengah di pandangi dengan tatapan mesum oleh Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup aplikasi itu dan segera menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah pucat sambil menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk keluar dari _dance room._

BRAK! CKLEK! Eunhyuk membanting dan segera mengunci pintu toilet saat ia berhasil memasukan Donghae ke dalamnya, dan segera menatap tajam Donghae. "Kapan kau mengambil foto itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sinis, Donghae enggan menjawab dan terus menyunggingkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Jawab!" Titah Eunhyuk.

"Kemarin!" Akhirnya Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk sambil mempertahankan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal ke arah Donghae, "Hapus foto itu!" Eunhyuk kembali memerintah Donghae, namun sepertinya itu hal yang sia-sia, karena Donghae tak sedikitpun menuruti perintahnya. Eunhyuk semakin merasa kesal pada Donghae.

Melihat respon Eunhyuk yang sangat mengemaskan saat ia marah otak Donghae-pun akhirnay menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang, "Jadi kau mau aku menghapus semua foto itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

Eunhyuk terlonjak mendengar kata 'semua foto' itu artinya Donghae tidak hanya mempunyai satu fotonya namun banyak, Eunhyuk terlihat semakin marah pada Donghae.

"Ada 3 syarat yang harus kau penuhi jika kau ingin semua fotomu terhapus." Lanjut Donghae sambil mulai menyeringai mesum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Katakan!" Eunhyuk tak mau mengambil pusing dengan basa-basi Donghae walaupun dirinya saat ini merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Donghae semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya dan mendekati Eunhyuk. "Yang pertama jadilah _yeojachingu_-ku!" Ucap Donghae singkat, Eunhyuk terlonjak mendengar perkataan Donghae, firasatnya akan terjadi hal buruk memang benar dan saat ini firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi, "Yang ke 2 _French Kiss_!" Lanjut Donghae. Dan memang benar, syarat yang ke dua lebih buruk daripada syarat yang pertama.

Sebelum Donghae mengatakan syarat yang ke 3 terlebih dulu Donghae menarik nafas panjang, "Dan syarat yang ke 3, kau harus tidur denganku!" Sebenarnya Donghae ragu untuk meminta hal itu, terlihat dari suaranya yang sangat bergetar, namun Donghae tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk miliknya.

PLAK! Eunhyuk menampar pipi Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga saat Donghae selesai mengucapkan kata-kata terkahir, "Kau pikir aku _yeoja_ murahan!" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

"_Aniyo_!" Elak Donghae cepat sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan Eunhyuk. 'Tidak bisakah kau melihat hatiku yang benar-benar menginginkanmu?' batin Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku TIDAK MAU!" Tolak Eunhyuk tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Jika kau tidak mau, akan kupastikan semua fotomu tersebar!" Ancam Donghae, walaupun ia tidak sedikitpun bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, tentu saja, Donghae tidak akan membagi tubuh Eunhyuk dengan orang lain bukan.

Eunhyuk terlonjak, saat ini ia benar-benar geram pada Donghae, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghindari ancaman Donghae. "Ada berapa foto?" tanya Eunhyuk singkat.

Donghae terlihat mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghitung foto-foto Eunhyuk, "15" Jawab Donghae singkat, dan kembali memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar angka yang dikatakan Donghae, Eunhyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri akan kebodohan yang ia lakukan, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menyadari ada orang lain saat ia mengganti pakaiannya.

"_Geuraeyo_! Aku akan menuruti ke dua syaratmu tapi tolong! Batalkan syarat ke tiga!" Pinta Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

"TIDAK! Kau harus menuruti ke tiganya!" Ucap Donghae tegas. "Kau tidak perlu menuruti ketiganya sekaligus Hyukkie, kau bisa memilih salah satunya terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Donghae yang tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk semakin geram padanya, "Begini saja, satu syarat 5 foto." Tawar Donghae, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta persetujuan dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk nampak berfikir, dan setelah lama berfikir keras Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Aku terima syarat yang ke dua!" Dalam pikiran Eunhyuk, setidaknya ia sudah pernah berciuman dengan Donghae –walaupun secara paksa- dan hal itu akan mudah baginya, namun untuk menerima syarat yang pertama Eunhyuk masih belum bisa menerima _namja_ _pervert_ itu sebagai _namjachingu_-nya.

Donghae mengembangkan seringaiannya dan mulai mendekati Eunhyuk "Kau tidak akan menyesal _Ai_!" Ucap Donghae singkat, sebelum akhirnya Donghae meraih dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah saat wajah Donghae mulai mendekati wajahnya, ia tak mengelak jika wajah Donghae memang sangat tampan apa lagi jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, sepertinya sebuah _french kiss_ bukanlah harga yang mahal untuk 5 buah foto HOT-nya.

Perlahan Eunhyuk menutup matanya, membiarkan Donghae melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Donghae pada bibirnya.

Perlahan Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk, kemudian berlanjut memagut lembut bibir Eunhyuk, namun semakin lama pagutannya semakin kencang, tangannya yang berada di pinggang Eunhyuk pun tanpa sadar meremas pinggang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang baru merasakan sebuah sensasi tersendiri saat pinggangnya diremas pelan oleh Donghae segera menggerakkan tanggannya menuju tangan Donghae yang meremas pinggangnya itu. tangan Eunhyuk ikut meremas tangan Donghae, entah apa maksud dari bahasa tubuh itu, yang jelas saat ini Eunhyuk mulai membalas pagutan Donghae, keduanya mulai seirama dalam ciuman yang kini mulai menjadi sebuah lumatan, sesekali hidung mereka bergesekan untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk saling melumat.

Tangan Donghae pun ikut bergerak membelai dan meraba leher jenjang Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengeliat resah dan mendesah di sela lumatannya.

Eungh! Eunhyuk sedikit mengerang dalam lumatanya dan mencoba mendorong dada Donghae saat merasakan nafasnya sudah di ujung tanduk.

Donghae yang merasakan isyarat tersebut, perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebelum Eunhyuk kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk melepaskan bibirnya, seutas benang _saliva_-pun tercipta dari bibir keduanya saat, keduanya saling menjauhkan bibirnya.

"_Gomawo_ Hyukkie!" Ucap Donghae tulus sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengusap bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang basah karena _saliva-_mereka.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada super sinis.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Annyeong! Min Gi kembali dengan Chapter 2! Siapa yang merindukan Min Gi? (Reders: Gak ada!) Geuraeyo! gak apa-apa kok gak ada yang rindu ma Min Gi, tapi jangan lupakan Fic ini ne! *pasang puppyeyes*

Neomu mianhae kalo updetnya lama banget, semoga chingudeul pada puas dengan Chap ini :D Naaah untuk chapter 2 ini bagaimana Chingu? Apa kah lebih menarik? atau kah sama aja kayak chapter 1 kemaren? Oia Chapter ini Eunhyuk dan Heechul kan nyebut2 namja laen tuh! Kira kira Chingu tau gak siapa namja itu? Min Gi kasih pilihan dah! Siwon, 2. Choi Minho, 3. Changsun (2pm), 4. Cho Kyuhyun, Haaah nama awalnya 'C' semua. hahaaa pokoknya Min Gi tunggu jawabannya di kolom review ne!

Akhir kata thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers too. see u in Chapter 3 ne! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

Waktunya bales review! Ni buat yang belom Min Gi bales lewat DM ne!

EunHae4ever 9/4/12 . chapter 1

ff nya menarik kok thor jadi tolong dilanjuuuuuuuut ne... hehehe gomawo :)

Re: Gomawo uda bilang menarik :D

Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again?

stephanie choi 9/3/12 . chapter 1

ANnyOng stephanie imnida. :')

wahhhh cerita nya Bagus Thor Lanjut Nde... :') di tunggu lanjutan nya... figthing...

Re: Annyeong Stephanie!

Min Gi imnida! :D

Gomawo uda bilang bagus! :D

Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again? :D

Andhisa Joyers 9/3/12 . chapter 1

Annyeong

ada dialog yang kaya nya kelupaan atau entahlah tidak menggunakan tanda kutip ._.  
aku suka FF nya XD

LANJUT! /

Re: Annyeong!

Jinjja? Eum, ea dah entar Min Gi koreksi lagi. Gomawo uda mau kasih saran & suka fic ni ne! :D

Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again? :D

HyukBunnyMing 9/1/12 . chapter 1

thorr.. daebakk FFnya.. hahahaaa ternyata donghae yg punya otak pervert.. wii desahannya menggoda.. thor lanjutttt

Re: Gomawo uda bilang bagus! :D *peluk cium* #plak

Tapi Chingu jangan ikutan horny ne! :D #plak

Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again? :D

ressijewelll 8/31/12 . chapter 1

astajimmm...tuh namja ikan pervert met yakkk

baru juga kenal...ckckckckck

lanjuttt

Re: Long live pervert! Hehehee

Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again? :D

RieHaeHyuk 8/30/12 . chapter 1

Hyuk sadis amat :D  
biarpun sadis,Hae pasti bisa buat Hyuk bertekuk lutut sama dia :D

LANJUTTTT

Re: Sadis2 ngangenin. Heheheee

Pastilah, Hyuk cepat ato lambat pasti bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan Hae :D

Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again? :D

gitaaaaaaa 8/29/12 . chapter 1

lanjutttt! seruuu bbangett :3

Rep: Ne, Ni uda lanjut :D

Gomawo uda bilang seru! *garuk tengkuk*

Mind to review again?

Beakren 8/28/12 . chapter 1

Daebakkkkk  
lanjuttttt thor  
pnasaran nie bgimana haeppa mndpat kan hyukkie . . . .  
Cpat update ya  
hwaiting

Re: Gomawo uda bilang fic ni bagus! :D

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! XD

Mianhae gak bisa update cepat.

Mind to review again?

chopypish 8/27/12 . chapter 1

siapapun adminnya! siapapun disana! apapun keadaannya!(?) lanjutkaaaaann.. jangan di del.. #oke lebay# suka chara'nya onge disini.. mumumu dah thor(?)XDDDv

Re: Disini Min Gi, keadaannya baik, sangat malah. *evilSMIRK*

Ne, ni uda di lanjut, gomawo uda bilang fic ni bagus :D

Mind to review again?

HaeHyukShyndrom 8/27/12 . chapter 1

seru thor ceritanyaa! Menariiik. Lanjutin ya thooor sampe tamat hohoho. Fighting!o

Re: Gomawo uda bilang seru & menarik! :D *lompat-lompat bareng Hyuk oppa*

Kalo masih banyak yang ngedukung Fic ini ampe akhir pasti Min Gi lanjut terus kok. :D

Mind to review again?

Ana Regina 8/27/12 . chapter 1

Lanjut

Re:Ne, Ni uda lanjut,

Mind to review again? :D

Lee HaeMi 8/27/12 . chapter 1

Yaampun hae oppa pervertnya ga nahan. Uda gtu maunya sma yg dadanya besar lg. Ahaha  
Untung unyuknya seksi badai.  
Aah itu dijodohinnya boongan kan ya? Baguslah kalau bgtu.  
Lanjutkan ya author

Re: Hu'um Eunhyuk sexoy abis ampe bikin ngiler waktu Hae liatnya *ditampol Hae oppa*

Jodohinya Cuma pura-pura kok, kan Teukie ahjumma Cuma goda Hae biar gak kencan lagi m ikan2nya *evilSMIRK*

Ne,Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again? :D

Lee HaeMi 8/27/12 . chapter 1

Donghae oppa nyesel tp keenakan jg kaan?  
Yaah, entar jg lma2 unyuknya luluh.  
Oia, itu yg rencana dijodohin cma akal2an doang ya? Ahaha lgian kencan sma ikan. Mendingan sma aku deh oppa ahaha.  
Lanjutin ya authooooor

Re: Sangat enak batin Donghae kegirangan :D

Kalau enggak luluh2 ya entar Min Gi yang jodohin dah. Heheee

Rencana perjodohan Cuma akal2an nya orang tua Hae aja. XD

Jangan kencan ma Chingu, entar Hae-nya gak jadi nge-NC kalau kencannnya ma Chingu *evilSMIRK*

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

Guest 8/27/12 . chapter 1

ayooo, lanjut lagi

Re: Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

Guest 8/27/12 . chapter 1

lanjuuut lagi.. aku suka ff ini.. update lagii.. ayoo

Re: Ni uda lanjut.

Gomawo uda suka ma fic ini! :D

Mind to review again?

KimShippo 8/27/12 . chapter 1

Aq bru bca ff yg pairny HaeHyuk dan aq lngsng trtrik..  
Qu kra Hae lngsng 'nerkam' Hyuk wkt Hyuk hny memkai pkain dlm ja tp trnyt si ikn msih menhan..  
Tbc ja dech ya..  
Aq tnggu chp brktny ya dan qu hrap update cpt hehe  
aq tnggu!

Re: Yeay HaeHyuk Shipper nambah lagi *loncat2*

Gomawo uda suka m fic ini :D

Kan masih baru ketemu, masak maen nerkam aja? Hehehe

Ni uda lanjut. Mian enggak bisa update cepat. D:

Mind to review again?

Sibumxoxo 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Haehyuk XD suka suka suka. Btw, ada apa dg Khunnie o.O

Re: Gomawo uda suka ma fic ni :D

Eum Kunnie kanapa ea? Cuma Mingi yang tau. Hehehee *evilSMIRK*

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

anchofishy 8/26/12 . chapter 1

apa sebenernya nickhun ska ma hyukkie?photo2 tu dijadiin alat buat hae dpetin hyuk y..lanjut thor..

Re: Nichkun kenapa ea? Cuma Min Gi yang tau :D

Hu'um uda tau kan fotonya di buat apa ma Hae? Hahahaa *ketawa nista*

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

okoyunjae 8/26/12 . chapter 1

lanjuttt,  
tp update'y jgn lama" y

Re: Ni uda lanjut. Mian gak bisa update cepet! D:

Mind to review again?

Guest 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Aishh itu donghae beneran nih  
Bagus thor,lanjutin yah,aku suka banget nih ama hyukki yang agak dingin ..he ayo lanjutkan dan updatenya kilatyah XDD

Re: Gomawo uda bilang bagus and suka ma fic ini! :D

Min Gi juga suka Hyukkie yang kayak gitu *ditabokin Hyukkie*

Ni uda lanjut. Mian kalo update nya lama D:

Mind to review again?

cho haenna 8/26/12 . chapter 1

wah, ficnya bagus. suka jalan ceritanya. terus karakter hyuk di sini juga beda. tulisanmu juga rapi dan enak di bacanya. alurnya jga menurutku udah pas bgt. nggak terlalu cepet jga nggak terlalu lambat.  
Ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya... :)  
Teruslah berkarya fic2 haehyuk lainnya...

Re: Gomawo uda bilang bagus, J

Padahal waktu mau publish fic ini sempet gak yakin, mana typonya masih betebaran sana-sini pula L

Ni uda lanjut.

Pasti! Min Gi bakal buat Fic HaeHyuk lagi, setelah Fic ni selesai.

Gomawo buat semangatnya :D

Mind to review again?

rikha-chan 8/26/12 . chapter 1

.dasar haeppa pervert,... ,'

.lanjut, . . lanjut, . .

Re: Long live PERVERT *digorok HaeHyuk*

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

Shim Yeonhae 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Sangat menarik author, lanjut.

Re: Gomawo uda bilang menarik :D

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

Anchovy 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Hwaa.. Ff baru. Seruuuu.. Hae maen nyosor aja kyk .. Itu pasti first kissnya hyukkie makanya dy nangis krna d ambil paksa #soktau hhe.. Yg sabar y hyukkie mghadapi abang ikan. Dan hae yg sbar jg ya meluluhkan hti hyukkie :D

Re: Gomawo uda bilang seru! J

Hu'um ntu First Kiss nya Hyukkie

Mereka pasti tidak akan sabar jika berhadapan satu sama lain. Heheheee

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

Cicyjarje 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Hyuk jutek bgt dah,, haha  
Yeay lanjutin thorr..

Re: Biarpun jutek tapi Hae tetep kecantol juga :D

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

amandhharu0522 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Menarik kok thor, BANGET malahan...  
Kyaaaa, Hae Pervert abisss seriusan gue... #plakk  
Pantesan nolak jessica, seleranya JuPe... #taboked  
Tapi salut sama Hae, meskipun Pervert, semangatnya tinggi, apalagi liat omongan dia yang akhir, sama sekali ngga nyerah...  
Ayoo Hyukkie kamuh bakalan nyesel kalo nolak Hae ntar...

Ayoo thor dilanjut, semoga banyak review

Re: Gomawo uda bilang menarik :D

Hae: Long live pervert! :D *digorok Hyuk*

Tapi Hyukkie suka ma namja laen! :D

Ni uda lanjut.

Gomawo! Berkat do'a Chingu reviewnya membludak *Loncat2*

Mind to review again?

yemillie 8/26/12 . chapter 1

yampuuuuuun pervert banget sih haeppa!  
liat tuh hyukmma sampe ilfeel gitu! *umpetin hyukmma*  
nickhun suka sama hyukmma ya thor ya?  
hmmm, jangan2 nanti jd orang ketiga diantara haehyuk yaa...  
eniwei, lanjut thor!

Re: Long live pervert!

Ayo kita umpetin bareng2, tapi harus terima resikonya soalnya Hae uda ngasah goloknya tuh di belakang. hehee

Kayaknya Nichkun emang suka *evilSMIRK*

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

kyukyu 8/26/12 . chapter 1

Lanjutkan update kilat ya seru nih ff nya

Re: Gomawo uda bilang ni seru ! :D

Ni uda lanjut. Mian gak bisa updet cepat D:

Mind to review again?

heeli 8/26/12 . chapter 1

lanjutkan thor  
jangan cepet2 ya thor pas hyuknya bertekuk lutut sama hae  
kalau bisa berantem so sweet terus.  
hehe  
semamgat thor

Re: Hu'um Min Gi juga masih betah bikin mereka gitu :D *ditampol Hae*

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

Fine7 8/26/12 . chapter 1

terusin ya...ceritany menarik

Re: Gomawo uda bilang menarik! :D

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?

kang sung hye 8/26/12 . chapter 1

aigoo.. omo.. omonaa..

fic yg bkin pnasarn skali, nih..

ayoo apdet.. pngen lhat hyuk cpet jatoh ktangn hae.. trus ngensi, deh.. #plaak..

apdet kilat y thor.. jarg2 ad fic haehyuk, neh..

Re: Jangan penasaran dong chingu! Entar yang dosa Min Gi! Hehe

Tenang aja! Nge-NC-nya masih lama kok #Plak

Ni uda lanjut.

Mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

"_Gomawo Hyukkie!" Ucap Donghae tulus sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengusap bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang basah karena saliva-mereka._

"_Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada super sinis._

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning: **GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, adult content, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary: **Eunhyuk berhasil menghapus semua foto-fotonya namun ia tiba-tiba menghilang dan itu semua karena kesalahan Donghae. Donghae merasa bersalah dan mencoba mencari Eunhyuk, apakah Donghae bisa menemukan Eunhyuk?

**"..." Talk****  
**'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter ****3: Bad Girl!**

Dahi Donghae sedikit berkerut saat mendengar perkataan tajam Eunhyuk, ia sangat yakin bahwa Eunhyuk juga menikmati ciuman itu, terlihat dari cara Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya, tapi mengapa saat ini Donghae malah melihat tatapan Eunhyuk lebih dari sekedar tatapan benci padanya, seolah Eunhyuk ingin mengubur Donghae hidup-hidup. Jujur ini adalah kali pertama Donghae takut pada seseorang, bukan takut karena dirinya akan di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Eunhyuk, namun ia takut Eunhyuk akan semakin menolaknya, membencinya, menjauhinya bahkan mungkin tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

"Mana ponselmu!" Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk yang bersifat tuntutan itu Donghae segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan segera menyerahkan benda itu pada Eunhyuk, dengan sedikit takut, bahkan Donghae tidak bertanya akan diapakan benda itu oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyeringai dalam hati, disambarnya dengan cepat ponsel Donghae, 'Jika bukan karena ini, aku tidak akan membalas ciumanmu, _namja _mesum!' tanpa perlu repot mencari dimana letak galeri dalam ponsel Donghae, dan tanpa mempedulikan hal-hal penting yang ada di dalam ponsel Donghae, Eunhyuk segera me-_reset_ ponsel Donghae.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum puas saat melihat layar ponsel Donghae berubah menjadi polos, yang berarti semua data termasuk fotonya sudah lenyap dari ponsel Donghae. Sekilas Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae, senyumnya melebar saat melihat wajah Donghae kini mulai berubah menjadi pucat, "Aku tidak butuh lagi syarat yang pertama dan ke 3." Ucap Eunhyuk singkat sambil melemparkan ponsel itu ke arah Donghae, tanpa perlu repot berfikir nasip ponsel itu yang mungkin bisa terjatuh di lantai.

Beruntung Donghae segera menangkap ponsel itu sehingga ponsel itu masih bisa terselamatkan. Donghae mulai memeriksa ponselnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari ponselnya sudah kosong. Donghae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena memberikan ponselnya pada Eunhyuk begitu saja. "Ya! Kau tidak tau banyak hal penting disini! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai privasi orang!" Ucap Donghae datar. Sebenarnya Donghae juga kesal karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba me-_reset_ ponselnya, namun Donghae tidak mau terbawa emosi, dan lagi sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dalam ponsel itu selain foto-foto Eunhyuk dan beberapa video yadong tentunya. XD

"Seharusnya katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri tuan Kim!" Balas Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam Donghae, membuat Donghae terdiam dan membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu aku! Cari saja yeoja lain yang bisa kau permainkan sesukamu!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam ke arah Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu!" Sanggah Donghae cepat.

"Pergi dari hadapanku atau aku yang akan pergi dari hadapanmu!" Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakan Eunhyuk, ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk pergi darinya, namun ia juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengganggunya, jangan salahkan Donghae yang salah menggunakan cara untuk menakhlukan seorang yeoja, selama ini bukan dia yang mengejar para yeoja, tapi para yeoja-lah yang selalu mendekati dengan menggodanya. Sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa Eunhyuk juga bisa di takhlukan dengan cara digoda seperti itu.

"_Geuraeyo_! Karena kau tidak bisa memilih, akulah yang akan pergi dari hadapanmu! Selamat tinggal!" Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk pun keluar dari toilet itu dengan raut muka kesal dan membanting pintu toilet itu dengan kasar.

"Mianhae!" Gumam Donghae sambil menatap nanar kepergian Eunhyuk, "Apa aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan?" Gumam Donghae miris, namun tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Tapi ini semakin menarik." Ucap Donghae sambil melebarkan senyumannya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk.

o0o

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru tua dan sedikit dihiasi semburat merah kini telah berganti warna menjadi hitam pekat, sama pekatnya dengan hati Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menengadah ke langit di tepi balkon rumahnya yang bernuansa Cina berpadu dengan sedikit nuansa italia. Dalam pikiran Eunhyuk saat ini hanya ada dua hal yang tidak bisa ia buang begitu saja, yang pertama adalah sosok namja yang selama dua tahun ini telah mengisi hatinya, dan yang ke dua adalah kenapa ia bersedia membalas ciuman Donghae yang sudah jelas bukan orang yang dicintai Eunhyuk, "Aish! Dasar _namja_ mesum!" Cibir Eunhyuk saat ia menginggat seringaian mesum yang tercipta dari wajah tampan Donghae.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mesum?" Seorang namja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba keluar dan tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, segera melemparkan pertanyaan yang bersifat menyelidik pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlonjak saat mendengar suara _namja_ itu, ia segera menoleh pada sumber suara yang kini sudah berada disampinya sambil membawa secangkir teh, "Bukan siapa-siapa _appa_!" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat pada Lee Hankyung -sosok namja yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa_-.

"Seingat _appa namja_ itu bukan namja _mesum_, hanya saja sifat namja itu sedikit _psyc__h__o_!" Hankyung mulai berargumen singkat.

"Eum~~ Apa _appa_ tidak bisa memaafkannya?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Hankyung tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lembut, "Orang tua mana yang bisa dengan mudah memaafkan seseorang yang berusaha membawa kabur putri satu-satunya?" Jelas Hankyung sambil mengusap lembut surai coklat milik Eunhyuk. "Bahkan nyawamu pernah hampir melayang saat dia membawamu." Lanjut Hankyung.

"Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf pada _appa_ dan _eomma_!" Eunhyuk mencoba membela _namja_ itu.

"Itu tidak akan cukup untuk memaafkannya _chagi_! Sudahlah, jangan membahas orang yang sudah tidak ada disini, lebih baik kau ceritakan pada _appa_ siapa _namja_ mesum yang kau sebut tadi!" Tawar Hankyung.

Mendengar Hankyung menyebut '_namja _mesum', raut muka Eunhyuk yang tadinya sendu kini berubah menjadi malas dan kesal.

Hankyung yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk sampai di buat heran, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran.

Eunhyuk nampak menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan memohon, "_Appa_! Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" Pinta Eunhyuk sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ dan wajah memelas.

Hankyung menautkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan Eunhyuk, "_Geuraeyo_! Tapi _appa _hanya akan menuruti permintaan yang masuk akal saja, _ne_!" Eunhyuk tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Hankyung.

o0o

Waktu telah berjalan selama satu minggu, dan selama itu pula Donghae tidak pernah lagi melihat Eunhyuk, siapapun tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Eunhyuk tak terkecuali Nichkun. "Ternyata kau tidak bermain-main dengan perkataanmu." Donghae mulai merasa bersalah, jika saja Eunhyuk tidak mengetahui foto-foto itu, ia yakin saat ini hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk sudah semakin dekat. Donghae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, harusnya saat itu ia mengatakan akan berhenti mengganggu Eunhyuk supaya Eunhyuk tidak menghilang seperti ini, "Sebenarnya kau dimana?" Donghae terlihat mulai gusar, ia akui ini adalah kali pertamanya ia memikirkan seorang _yeoja_, bahkan ini juga bisa dibilang kali pertamanya ia merindukan seorang _yeoja_.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai detik ini aku akan mencarimu dan segera mendapatkan hatimu! Meskipun aku harus membuang semua pikiran mesumku saat aku berada di dekatmu." Ucap Donghae penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

Tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya yang kini tengah ber-_sweatdrop_ ria, Donghae segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju kantor kemahasiswaan untuk mencari informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang Eunhyuk, namun ketika Donghae hendak memasuki gedung itu langkahnya harus terhenti saat ponselnya berdering, dengan berat hati akhirnya Donghae mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobosaeyo!"

"..."

"Waeyo!"

"..."

"Haaah, Arrasseo!"

Donghae segera memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celanannya, membatalkan niatnya untuk mencari info tentang Eunhyuk dan segera berlari menuju tempat parkir setelah sambungan telponnya terputus. "Merepotkan sekali! Ish!" Cibir Donghae sebelum akhirnya Donghae memasuki dan memacu mobilnya meninggalkan kampus yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Eunhyuk.

o0o

HATJING HATJING HATJING Kangin terus terbersin dan tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya, "_Chagiya_ apa kau sudah menghubungi 'ikan' itu?" Tanya Kangin resah, sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sangat gatal.

"Kau tenang saja, dia akan segera pulang." Jawab Leeteuk singkat sambil memberikan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih.

CKLEK! Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Kangin terbuka dan segera menampilkan sosok Donghae. "_Eomma, Appa_, aku pulang." Sapa Donghae sopan, sembari berjalan memasuki kamar dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Ne!" Jawab Leeteuk dan Kangin serempak.

"Kenapa kalian menyuruhku pulang?" Donghae mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ah! Kau tau kan _appa _saat ini sedang sakit." Donghae mengangguk sekilas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, "Ada pertemuan mendadak yang harus _appa_ lakukan hari ini dan mungkin pertemuan itu akan berakhir dalam waktu tiga hari." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Donghae terlihat mulai mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Gantikan _appa_ dalam pertemuan itu!" Ucap Kangin singkat.

"_Mwo_!" Donghae membelalakan matanya dan menatap Kangin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "_Appa_ yakin?" Donghae mencoba meyakinkan sang appa.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sudah pasti _Appa_ yakin kau bisa Hae, kau sudah pernah melakukan hal ini bukan sewaktu di Cina? semua dokumen sudah siap, kau hanya perlu menjelaskan proyek yang akan di jalankan saja." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar. "Lagipula kau juga yang membantu _appa_ merancang disain bangunan itu, jadi ini tidak akan sulit bagimu." Lanjut Kangin.

Donghae terdiam, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, mungkin jika saat ini ia tidak memikirkan Eunhyuk, ia akan segera menyetujui permintaan Kangin, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat berada di Cina.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada _appa_-mu Hae ah! Turuti saja permintaan _appa_-mu ne!" Pinta Leeteuk lembut.

Mendengar permintaan Leeteuk yang sangat lembut itu, hati Donghae menjadi luluh, lagi-lagi Donghae harus menunda untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Eunhyuk.

"_Geuraeyo_!" Akhirnya Donghae menyetujui permintaan Kangin setelah cukup lama terdiam. Kangin dan Leeteuk akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah putra mereka menyetujui permintaan Kangin.

o0o

Eunhyuk nampak mengenakan pakaian rapi ala eksekutif muda dan berjalan dengan anggunnya menyusuri lobi sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di pusat keramaian kota Seoul, senyumannya selalu mengembang saat ia berpapasan dengan para karyawan ataupun para pengunjung yang ada di dalam hotel tersebut.

"Menejer Lee." Eunhyuk yang merasa memunyai nama dan jabatan itu pun segera menoleh pada sumber suara. Senyuman kembali tercipta di bibir merah _cherry__-_nya saat ia mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"_Appa_!" Seru Eunhyuk saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Hankyung.

"Ehem!" Hankyung segera berdehem protes mendegar panggilan Eunhyuk. Beruntung disana tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan mereka.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti segera menutup mulutnya kemudian membungkuk ke arah Hankyung "_Mianhaeyo sajangnim_." Ucap Eunhyuk singkat.

"Kau harus mengontrol emosimu, kau harus mengingat perjanjiannya, jika kau mau bekerja disini, jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu kau adalah putri dari pemilik hotel ini!" Bisik Hankyung tepat di sebelah telinga Eunhyuk.

"_Ne sajangnim_." Mungkin jika bukan karena ingin menghindari Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak akan repot meminta Hankyung mempekerjakannya di hotel milik Hankyung, dan Eunhyuk juga tidak perlu memusingkan beberapa pemegang saham yang mungkin akan iri padanya karena mendapatkan posisi sebagai menejer dalam hotel itu dengan mudah. Biarpun berstatus putri pemilik hotel, seharusnya Eunhyuk memulai dari dasar saat ia menginginkan posisi tersebut, namun karena Eunhyuk hanya akan bekerja selama dua minggu di hotel, Eunhyuk memilih menyembunyikan jatidirinya, supaya tidak terjadi keributan di hotel milik keluarganya tersebut.

"Eum~~ apa akan ada tamu khusus yang akan berkunjung, sampai-sampai _sajangnim_ sendiri yang datang menemuiku?" Hankyung terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum puas kearah Eunhyuk, padahal Eunhyuk baru satu minggu tinggal di hotel, namun Eunhyuk sudah bisa menebak dengan benar maksud kedatangan Hankyung.

"Ne, salah satu tamuku adalah orang yang berpengaruh bagi hotel kita dan aku mau kau sendiri yang mengurus kebutuhannya." Jelas Hankyung singkat.

Eunhyuk nampak mengangguk faham, kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi Eunhyuk segera pamit dengan sopan pada Hankyung dan mempersiapkan apa yang diminta Hankyung.

"Ternyata ada baiknya juga aku mengijinkannya bolos kuliah untuk dua minggu, Dia sudah banyak berubah, dia lebih sering tersenyum dan ramah, dia bahkan rela meninggalkan dunia _dance_-nya, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja mesum itu." Gumam Hankyung sambil tersenyum bangga dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan hotelnya, walaupun hatinya sedikit tidak rela karena ada namja mesum yang menggoda putrinya, namun ia juga berterima kasih karena namja itu mampu merubah sifat Eunhyuk.

o0o

Donghae nampak melangkah santai menyusuri koridor sebuah kantor pemasaran sebuah hotel di temani seorang asisten dan seorang sekretaris. Tak lama kemudian langkah Donghae terhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'meeting room', dengan sigap asisten Donghae membukakan pintu tersebut, dan Donghae segera melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut, memberi salam dan segera mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong.

Merasa semua kursi rapat sudah terisi penuh, Hankyung selaku pimpinan rapat segera memulai rapat tersebut.

Hankyung yang sebelumnya sudah di beri kabar bahwa Kangin tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan dan mengirim putranya -Donghae- untuk menggantikannya oleh sekretaris Kangin, segera mempersilahkan Donghae untuk menjelaskan rencana kerja perusahaan konstruksi Kangin untuk menangani proyek pembangunan anak hotel Hankyung.

Sesaat Hankyung sempat ragu pada Donghae, namun keraguan itu berubah menjadi kekaguman saat Donghae dengan lancar menjelaskan tiap inci bangunan beserta waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan bangunan tersebut dengan sangat _detail_.

Beruntung Donghae lah yang sebagaian besar memberikan ide dan sesekali ikut men-_design _bangunan itu, jika bukan Donghae yang melakukan semua itu, mungkin saat ini Hankyung tidak akan terkesan pada Donghae.

Rapat itu berakhir dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan, tak jarang tiap anggota rapat memuji Donghae, membuat Dpnghae sedikit besar kepala.

"Donghae _ssi_!" Sapa Hankyung saat Donghae hendak keluar dari ruang rapat.

"_Ne Lee sajangnim_!" Donghae menjawab panggilan Hankyung dengan nada sopan, membuat Hankyung semakin tertarik pada Donghae.

"Kau putra Kim Youngwoon kan? Panggil aku Han _ahjussi _saja _ne_!" Tawar Hankyung, Donghae hanya mengangguk faham mendengar perkataan Hankyung. "Apa rencanamun setelah ini?" Tanya Hankyung mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Aku akan istirahat di hotel sebelum pertemuan nanti malam." Jawab Donghae singkat sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman, sebenarnya saat ini Donghae sedang tidak ingin meladeni siapapun dan ingin segera mencari info sebanyak mungkin tentang Eunhyuk, namun karena Hankyung merupakan orang terpenting dalam proyek ini, Donghae terpaksa harus meladeni Hankyung.

"Kebetulan aku juga akan ke sana, kau ikut mobilku saja _ne_!" Tawar Hankyung lagi.

Baru saja Donghae ingin mengeluarkan perkataan protes, tiba-tiba saja Hankyung sudah menarik tangannya, membawanya menuju mobil Hankyung yang telah menunggunya di depan kantor Hankyung.

Huah! Dan akhirnya Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan pasrah di bawa pergi kemanapun Hankyung inginkan.

o0o

Suasana suram kini nampak menyelimuti salah satu penumpang yang ada di dalam mobil Hankyung.

Hankyung kini tengah sibuk menghubungi istri tercintanya, sedangkan Donghae kini nampak bosan menunggu Hankyung menyelesaikan lovey dovey via ponselnya.

"_Ne_, dia baik-baik saja disana, kau jangan khawatir _ne_!-, _Nado saranghae_!"

Donghae memutar matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Hankyung.

Oh! Seandainya Donghae tahu kalau _namja_ paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah _appa_ Eunhyuk, sudah pasti Donghae tidak akan semalas ini pada Hankyung.

"_Mianhae_, kau pasti bosan?" Tebak Hankyung asal.

"_Gwaenchana__ ahjussi_!" Walaupun tebakan asal Hankyung itu benar namun Donghae sebisa mungkin merubah ekspresi bosannya dan mulai memasang senyuman palsu terbaiknya.

"Tadi kau sempat bilang usiamu 21 tahun kan?" Tanya Hankyung sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Donghae sebelum Heechul menghubunginya. Terlihat Donghae mengangguk singkat pada Hankyung. "Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu, kau masih muda tapi sudah tau pekerjaan, _yeojachingu_-mu juga pasti sangat bangga padamu." Hankyung terus saja memuji Donghae, _aigoo_! Jika saat ini Hankyung tahu bahwa Donghae lah _namja _mesum yang di maksud Eunhyuk, apa mungkin Hankyung masih bisa seramah itu pada Donghae?

Mendengar Hankyung menyebut kata _yeojachingu_, wajah Donghae seketika itu juga berubah menjadi suram, bahkan Hankyung sampai menautkan alisnya heran saat melihat wajah Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana_? Apa aku salah berbicara?" Tanya Hankyung, mencoba mengembalikan ekspresi Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana ahjussi_, aku belum punya _yeojachingu_ kok." Jawab Donghae jujur.

"Tapi sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan makhluk yang bernama _yeoja_?" Selidik Hankyung, membuat Donghae tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataannya. "Coba kau bicarakan, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Hankyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Donghae tersenyum manis pada Hankyung, namun kali ini bukan senyuman palsu yang dipaksakan, "Aku memang sedang mempunyai masalah dengan seorang _yeoja ,_ aku mencoba mendekatinya, tapi sepertinya aku salah langkah dalam mendekatinya sampai-sampai dia tidak mau bertemu denganku." Donghae mulai bercerita, entah mengapa ia perlu menceritakan hal itu pada Hankyung.

"Jika kau tulus mencintai yeoja itu, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan yeoja itu pasti mau menerimamu." Ucap Hankyung singkat, sebelum akhirnya mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan.

o0o

Setelah beberapa saat lalu mendapat kabar dari Hankyung bahwa ia dan tamunya akan sampai dalam waktu 5 menit, Eunhyuk dan beberapa karyawan hotel nampak bersiap di depan pintu masuk hotel menunggu Hankyung beserta tamunya.

"Mereka datang!" Ucap salah seorang karyawan.

Ketika mereka melihat Hankyung dan seorang namja di belakang Hankyung berjalan memasuki hotel, semua karyawan tak terkecuali Eunhyuk nampak memasang sikap formal, mereka semua membungkuk memberi hormat saat Hankyung dan Donghae memasuki hotel itu.

Hankyung tersenyum puas ketika melihat Eunhyuk ada di barisan terdepan untuk menyambutnya, "Menejer Lee ini tamu yang aku bilang tadi, tolong kau urus semua kebutuhannya _ne_!" Ucap Hankyung lembut.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hankyung untuk memberi isyarat persetujuaan pada Hankyung dan memastikan wajah tamu Hankyung.

"OMONA!" Donghae nampak histeris saat Eunhyuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, begitu pula Eunhyuk.

'Oh My! Kenapa ikan mesum ini lagi!' Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya juga terlonjak dengan kedatangan Donghae, memilih memasang muka acuh seolah tak mengenal Donghae, 'Argh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu _namja_ mesum ini?' Jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati.

'Yes! Ternyata kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama Hyukkie!.' Sorak Donghae dalam hati.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Hankyung mencoba mencari konfirmasi atas jeritan Donghae tadi.

"_Aniyo sajangnim_!"

"_Ne ahjussi_!"

Hankyung semakin bingung menanggapi sikap dua makhluk ini, ia sangat yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua, namun karena Hankyung mendadak mempunyai urusan penting, ia tidak memusingkan hal itu, Hankyung segera meminta Eunhyuk mengantarkan Donghae menuju kamarnya.

"Eum, _mianhae sajangnim_, bisakah menejer jang saja yang melayani tuan-"

"KIM DONGHAE! Kau lupa namaku?" Donghae memotong cepat perkataan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas sambil berteriak dalam hati '_Whatever_!'.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang bersemangat, jadi kau yang harus mengurusi semua kebutuhannya!" Tolak Hankyung tegas, ia semakin yakin ada sesuatu di antar putrinya dan Donghae.

GLUP! Eunhyuk menelan kuat salivanya sendiri saat melihat penolakan Hankyung, tak sadarkah Hankyung kini dia lah yang membawa putrinya pada jurang ke_-pervert-_an seorang Kim Donghae? Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah dan mulai mengajak Donghae mengikutinya menuju kamarnya.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkutik lagi, dan mulai melangkah mengikuti Eunhyuk. "_Appa! Gomawoyo_! Ternyata menuruti perintah orang tua itu tidak ada ruginya." Gumam Donghae lirih yang hanya bisa terdengar olehnya sendiri

o0o

"Ini kamarmu! Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal hubungi ka-" GREB! Eunhyuk menghentikan perkataanya saat merasakan tangan kekar Donghae mendekapnya erat, "Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk berteriak keras sambil meronta dalam pelukan Donghae, namun Donghae enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk.

"_Bogoshipoyo_ Hyukkie! Kenapa kau pergi dariku?" Bisik Donghae tepat di sebelah telinga Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika kau tidak menghilang dari hadapanku, maka aku yang akan menghilang dari hadapanmu!" Jawab Eunhyuk tegas sambil menghempaskan tangan Donghae yang melingkar indah di badannya.

"Tapi sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan? Walaupun kau lari ke ujung dunia pun, aku yakin takdir akan kembali mempertemukan kita." Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Aku akan segera mengubah takdir itu!" Ucap Eunhyuk acuh sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamar Donghae dan membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata maaf, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menahan diri beserta fantasi mesumnya saat ia melihat Eunhyuk.

o0o

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya Donghae berniat untuk segera beristirahat dikamarnya, namun sepertinya Hankyung tidak secepat itu mengijinkan Donghae beristirahat karena Hankyung saat ini tengah menarik paksa tangan Donghae untuk menemaninya makan malam.

Selama makan malam, Donghae tak sedikitpun menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan Hankyung, tak jarang Hankyung harus mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Donghae tidak menghiraukannya, namun Donghae bukan tidak menghiraukan Hankyung karena dirinya malas, melainkan ada pemandangan lain yang sangat menarik bagi Donghae, dan sayang untuk di lewatkan walaupun hanya semenit.

Hankyung yang heran dengan sikap Donghae segera mencari tahu apa yang membuat fikiran Donghae melayang, dengan mengikuti arah yang di pandang Donghae, dahinya mengerut saat Hankyung menyadari putrinya lah yang kini jadi pengalih perhatian Donghae.

PLUK! Hankyung menepuk bahu Donghae, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya, sukses membuat Donghae sedikit terlonjak dan segera menatap Hankyung, "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hankyung singkat.

"_Ne ahjussi_! Aku satu kampus dengannya." Ucap Donghae singkat sambil kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Apa dia_, yeoja_ yang kau maksud tadi siang?" Setidaknya itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Hankyung saat ia menyadari arti tatapan Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_! Dia lah _yeoja _itu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya disini. Aku menyukainya sejak kami pertama bertemu, tapi dia tidak menyukaiku!" Ucap Donghae sambil tetap menatap Eunhyuk, namun kini pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan sendu.

"Tapi apa yang kau sukai dari _yeoja _itu? Aku rasa dia bukan tipe _yeoja _yang ramah." Hankyung mulai memberikan pertanyaan yang bersifat menyelidik pada Donghae.

"Benar! Dia tidak ramah, dan sedikit _arrogant_," Hankyung terlonjak mendengar penuturan Donghae walaupun memang benar itu semua adalah sifat putrinya, "Namun disitulah letak pesonanya, lagipula dia bisa bersikap ramah pada seseorang, aku yakin suatu saat dia juga bisa bersikap ramah padaku, dan aku sangat yakin, _yeoja_ yang seperti itu mempunyai sifat yang setia." Lanjut Donghae, dan entah mengapa kali ini perkataan Donghae terasa menenagkan bagi Hankyung.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau harus memperjuangkannya, dan jangan sakiti dia!" Ucap Hankyung singkat.

Donghae mengangguk mantap tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapan Hankyung barusan adalah sebuah tanda bahwa Hankyung memberikan lampu hijau pada Donghae untuk mendekati putrinya.

o0o

Eunhyuk terlihat sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk kamar Donghae sambil membawa segelas susu, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarahnya, "Lihat saja kau Kim Donghae! Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa menghadiri rapat besok." Ucap Eunhyuk penuh emosi sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Donghae.

Melihat Eunhyuk kembali memasuki kamarnya, Donghae yang kini tegah duduk manis di sebuah sofa segera memasang senyuman terbaiknya, walaupun ia tahu senyuman itu tidak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Dengan sangat tidak sopan Eunhyuk meletakkan begitu saja susu yang diminta Donghae di atas meja.

"Mana sopan santunmu menejer Lee?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat setegas mungkin.

"Itu tidak berlaku untukmu!" Jawab Eunhyuk acuh. "Kau jangan banyak bicara! Cepat minum itu! Aku sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya dan segera meraih gelas yang ada dihadapannya, kemudian menenggak habis isi gelas tersebut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas dan bersorak dalam hati saat gelas yang ada di tangan Donghae telah kosong. "Nikmati malammu sebelum hari esok tiba tuan Kim!" Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit _seductive_ sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamar Donghae, 'Dan juga nikmati efek obat yang telah kuberikan pada minumanmu! haha'

"Aku semakin ingin 'menelan'mu bulat-bulat Hyukkie!" Gumam Donghae sambil memperhatikan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya, bukan sakit karena 'panggilan alam' namun sakit yang terasa melilit dan menusuk-nusuk. Sepertinya kali ini Eunhyuk berhasil mengerjai Donghae. XD

o0o

Kesokan harinya, Eunhyuk nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Donghae menghadiri rapat dengan wajah yang pucat karena menahan sakit di perutnya. Yah walaupun itu bukan targetnya, namun Eunhyuk sudah cukup puas melihat wajah pucat Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Hankyung panik saat melihat wajah pucat Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

'Ish! Kenapa _appa_ sangat memperhatikannya?' Eunhyuk mengerutu dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ada monyet kecil yang coba mengerjaiku, tapi aku tidak apa _ahjussi_." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Jinjja?" Hankyung mencoba mencari konfirmasi.

Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, 'Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika itu semua perbuatanmu? Jadi kau mau bermain-main lagi denganku Hyukkie? _Geuraeyo_! Aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu!'.

Sadar kemana arah tatapan Donghae, Hankyung pun ikut menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namun tak lama kemudian senyuman tipis berhasil muncul dari bibir tipisnya, 'Sepertinya mereka memang cocok!'

o0o

Setelah acara mereka selesai, Donghae segera menghambur dan mencari Eunhyuk, tanpa perlu memperdulikan tatapan heran beberapa orang termasuk Hankyung, setelah beberapa lama Donghae mencari Eunhyuk akhirnya ia menemukan Eunhyuk sedang berbincang dengan beberapa karyawan. Tanpa perlu memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan Eunhyuk dengan karyawan-karyawan tersebut, Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar Donghae.

Sesekali Eunhyuk meronta, namun sudah pasti Eunhyuk tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kekar Donghae.

BRAK! CKLEK! BRAK! Eunhyuk sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Donghae berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas ranjang, dan menindihnya.

"Kau memang manis, tapi sayang kau sangat nakal!" Bisik Donghae _seduktive_ sambil membelai pipi beserta leher Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"A-Apa ma-maumu?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"KAU!" Jawab Donghae tegas.

"Kenapa harus aku!?" Eunhyuk mulai terlihat frustasi dan panik.

"Karena kau tidak menginginkanku!" Jawab Donghae sambil menatap sendu wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak dengan perkataan Donghae, "Apa jika aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu, maka kau akan menjauhiku?" Setidaknya itulah yang disimpulkan Eunhyuk dari perkataan Donghae.

Donghae mulai mencengkeram kuat ke dua tangan Eunhyuk, menguncinya di samping kepala Eunhyuk, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, "Kau terlambat mengatakannya Lee Hyukjae!"

Emph! Emph Emph! Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat Donghae dengan cepat menyambar bibirnya, melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar, ingin sekali Eunhyuk meronta namun dengan posisi tertindih seperti itu usahanya sudah pasti sia-sia, Eunhyuk hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari lumatan Donghae.

Merasa lumatannya gagal, ciuman Donghae mulai turun ke leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

Eungh! Eeumm! "Kau Emph GILA Kim Donghae!"

"Benar! Aku gila karena kau menolakku!" Donghae menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk sambil terus mengecup dan menjilat leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

"Hae! Lep Emph phaskan Eungh!" Eunhyuk terus saja meronta namun Donghae tak menghiraukan sama sekali. "Jadi Eungh Kau Emph hanya Ahh menginginkan Eummh tubuhku?" Ucap Eunhyuk susah payah, setidaknya itulah yang disimpulkan Eunhyuk saat Donghae tidak berhenti mempermainkan lehernya.

"Aku menginginkan HATIMU LEE HYUKJAE! Bukan tubuhmu!" Bantah Donghae sambil berteriak dan menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk –setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari leher jenjang Eunhyuk- yang kini mulai terenggah-enggah karena ulah Donghae.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi kembali dengan Chap 3! Lagi-lagi TBC disaat yang tidak tepat ya? *nyengir tanpa dosa* Lumayan kilat kan updatenya! XD yah bener, Min Gi update kilat soalnya Min Gi uda mempersiapkan Chap ini bareng ma Chap 2, heheheee *ditabokin bareng2* Neomu mianhae kalo cast-nya selalu nambah di tiap chapter, and neomu mianhae juga kalo namja yang jadi masa lalunya Hyukkie belom bisa keluar di Chap ini, soalnya Min Gi rasa Chap ini uda panjang jadi Min Gi takut, kalo Min Gi masukin, Readerdeul pada bosen, jadi tunggu Min Gi update chap 4 aja ne! *Dibakar* tapi itu semua tergantung Chingudeul, semakin banyak yang antusias, semakin cepat Min Gi update XD *evelSMIRK*

Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers, All of followers, All of favoriters too. see u in Chapter 4 ne! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

**sweetyhaehyuk ****9/9/12 . chapter 2**

Ne, tapi kayaknya NC-nya masih lama XD

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Choi meimei ****9/8/12 . chapter 2 **

Kalo enggak TOP, bukan couple favorit Min Gi. :D

Ni Uda lanjut, lumayan kilat lah hehehee.

Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**ressijewelll****9/8/12 . chapter 2**

Long life mesum! XD *digampar Hae*

Tapi balesnya kan biar dia dapet HP-nya Donghae terus di reset. Hehehee

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**viiaRyeosom ****9/8/12 . chapter 2 **

Hu'um pervert-nya tingkat dewa, kotamadya, nusantara *eh?*

Gomawo uda bilang menarik, *peluk cium* Eh? XD

reviewnya masuk ampe dua kok chingu, gomawo ne! :D

Gpp kok baru review, yang penting chingu suka m Fic nista Min Gi ini :D *plak

Sebenernya ni bukan ajang vote sih, tapi gpp, mungkin chapter depan siwon bisa keluar, berdoa aja ne! hehehee *Plak

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**okoyunjae ****9/8/12 . chapter 2 **

Ciri-cirinya uda aku kasih tau di chap ini –psycho-, biarpun gak specific moga chingu bisa nebak! Hehehee

Tapi mian kalo baru bisa ngeluarin namja itu di chap depan, ni uda panjang *menurut Min Gi* PLAK

Min Gi takut chingudeul bosen m Fic ini kalo chapnya terlalu panjang!

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**gitaaaaaa ****9/8/12 . chapter 2 **

Ni uda lanjut, tapi kayaknya chap ini gk da Hot2nya sama sekali T_T

Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Stephanie Choi ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Annyeong Stephanie!

Siapa ya yg di ributin? Sembunyi dulu ah! XD

Mian tu namja baru keluar Chap depan T_T

Tapi di Chap ini Hae gak mesum kok :D

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo! *peluk cium* #Plak

**amandhharu0522 ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Ungkapin pake seluruh ikan yang ada dilautan aja ne! XD *ditampol Hae*

Fotonya uda ke hapus semua kok! :D

Di campakan enggak ea? Kalo Hankyung nya turun tangan Min Gi gak tau lagi gimana ceritanya *Eh?* #digampar

Changsun bukan ea? Tunggu Chap selanjutnya aja ea! Hehehe

Ni uda lanjut gak lama kan? XD Mind to review again?

Gomawo berkat Do'anya reviewnya semakin banyak :D! *peluk cium*

**heeli ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Ne! Scene terakhir uda cukup menegangkan belum? Min Gi gak begitu jago! T_T

Tapi gak papa kok Chingu! Thanks uda kasih saran Ne! *peluk

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Imcherlonntan****9/8/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo uda bilang Fic ni menarik! :D

Kayaknya syarat ke tiga masih lama! Hehehe yadongnya di tahan dulu ne! :D

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**407bubleblue****9/8/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo!

Belom ada NC! Heheheee *pasang wajah gak berdosa*

Siapa ea enaknya? Tunggu chap depan dah! #Plak

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Momoshfly2401****9/7/12 . chapter 2**

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan Kilat kan? :D

Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**nvyptr ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Tapi di Chap ini Hae uda gk pervert2 amat kok XD

Eum~~ namja itu keluarnya masih chap depan so, mian Min Gi belom bisa kasih tau. Hehehe

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**KimShippo ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Hae beneran suka kok! :D

Cuma Min Gi bikin kesan Mesumnya dulu hehehee *dibakar Hae*

Gpp kok belom bisa nebak, namja itu juga belom bisa keluar sekarang. hehehee

Gpp kok biarpun Chingu bukan HaeHyuk Shipper, ni FF juga bukan untuk HaeHyuk Shipper kok, asal suka, FF ni boleh kok di baca ma semua orang :D

Eum YunJae ya? Kalo gitu aku pinjem panggilannya Jaejoong ne! Heheheee *digorok*

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**ismijewelHaehyuk ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Gomawo uda bilang bagus! :D *peluk cium*

Tapi chapter ni gak nepsong2 amat kok :D #Plak

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Andhisa Joyers ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Annyeong!

Ai=Chagi *tapi kalo bingung ntar Min Gi gak bakal pake kata Ai lagi kok :D

Bukan Jaejoong, XD Min Gi Cuma pinjem panggilannya aja XD *digampar Jae*

Hu'um, Hae suka beneran ma Hyuk, walaupun Min Gi buat sifat Hae mesum tingkat Dewa! *dibakar Hae*

Gpp kok!

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**ChovyFishy ****9/7/12 . chapter 2 **

Gomawo uda bilang Fic nista ini bagus *peluk

Tenang aja starat ke tiga masih lama kok! :D *plak

Gomawo uda dukung Min Gi, *angkat tinggi sepanduk HaeHyuk

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**HyukBunnyMing****9/7/12 . chapter 2**

Bukan Changmin kok Chingu! :D

Mian belom bisa jawab siapa namja itu, soalnya chap ini uda panjang menurut Min Gi *plak

Maunya sih di panjangin French kiss-nya, tapi huah kasian Hyukkie nya gk bisa nafas. Hehehe

kenapa Heechul marah? Uda di jelasin kok di chap ini. :D

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**song min ah****9/7/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo uda bilang bagus *peluk

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**sf0313****9/7/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo uda mw milih :D

Tapi mian, namja itu belom mau di keluarin di Chap ini :D

Tapi alasan Chullie marah uda Min Gi jelasin di Chap ini kok :D

Min Gi juga suka pa lagi syarat yang ke 3 *Plak

Hu'um, pastinya ntu masih lama *plak

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**audrey musaena****9/7/12 . chapter 2**

Salam kenal juga! :D

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! :D

Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**ChieKyu-Yewook****9/7/12 . chapter 2**

Annyeong!

Gomawo uda ikut milih :D tapi mian namjanya belom bisa keluar chap ini :D

Tapi kenapa Heechul marah, uda di jelasin kan di Chap ini :D

Tapi Chap ini uda gak pervert kan? :D

Di anggap punya aja ya! XD *plak

Ne, kalo uda waktunya pastu Hyuk bakal nurutin syarat2 Hae

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Black Snow ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Ini Min Gi kasih tissue XD *plak

Gomawo uda ikutan milih, tapi mian namjanya belon bisa muncul. Hehehee.

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**kurakura yesung ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Mianhae update-nya lama, Min Gi lagi ngurus masalah kampus dulu :D

Ne, gomawo uda ikutan milih :D tapi mian namjanya belom bisa keluar.

Kalo gak galak keenakan Donghae *digampar Hae*

Ne, Ni uda lanjut, gak lama2 amat kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Sibumxoxo ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Eh jangan di tending dong chingu! Kan kasian *Eh?*

Entar kalo uda waktunya pasti ngelakuin yang lebih dari itu :D

/Siapa Boo itu? Hehehe si Boo keluarnya masih chap depan. Hehehee

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**rikha-chan ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Hehehee keterlaluan banget ya syaratnya? Hehehee

Mian dah, gpp kok Hyukkie buat chingu, tapi konsekuensinya tanggung sendiri ea *lirik hae yang lagi ngasah golok* XD

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**harumisujatmiko****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo uda bilang keren! *peluk

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**myfishychovy ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Keterlaluan banget ya syaratnya? Mianhae! XD

Tentu aja pervertnya Cuma buat Hyukkie

Ikut angguk2 juga XD

Gomawo uda ikut milih, tapi mian belom bisa ngeluarin tu namja, soalnya ni chap uda panjang XD *plak

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**kyukyu ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Changsun bukan ya? Mian belom bisa kasih tau :D

Namjanya masih baru keluar chap depan :D cz chap ini uada panjang *menurut Min Gi* PLAK

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**hyukie ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Hyukkie nikmatin Cuma buat ngelabuhin Hae XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**anchofishy ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Gomawo uda ikut milih :D tapi mian belom bisa ngeluarin tu namja, tapi alesan Chullie gak suka uda di kasih tau kan di chap 3 ni! :D

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**jung hana cassie ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Gomawo uda bilang keren *garuk tengkuk*

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**min190196 ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Hu'um, mian updatenya lama! D:

Gomawo uda ikut milih :D

Mian kalo belom bisa keluarin tu namja :D

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**love haehyuk ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Gomawo!

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Anchovy ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Tapi chap ini gak terlalu pervert kan? :D

Harus kuat, kalo gak kuat ntar aku transfer tenaga dalam dah! :D

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**Sparkyu-Min ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Anyyeong! Semoga Chingu bisa nikmatin Fic abal ini :D

Gomawo uda mau suka ma Fic ini! :D

NC-nya masih lama kok hehehe *Plak

Gomawo uda ikut milih, tapi mian dia belom bisa keluar, cz menurut Min Gi chap ini uda panjang *plak

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**LeeHyunSeok99 ****9/6/12 . chapter 2 **

Hehehee sebenernya Chap dua kemarin satu paragraph terakhir tu belom selesai, tapi maen Min Gi potong gitu aja. Hehehee.

Tapi gak papa, Gomawo sarannya! Min Gi terima kok.

Ntar kalo ada kesalahan lagi tolong di ingetin ya! *peluk

Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**nurul. ****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Ne! dengan senang hati Nurul ssi! :D

Syaratnya uda gak berlaku kok :D

Minho gak ea? Tunggu chap depan aja ea! :D Chap ini uda panjang menurut Min Gi. XD

Tenang aja ntar kalo uda waktunya pasti Min Gi kasih hadiah NC-annya HaeHyuk :D

Ne, Cheonman Nurul ssi.

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**cloudyeye****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Tapi chap ini uda gak pervert2 amat kan? XD

Mian kalo FK-nya gak HOT, belom waktunya soalnya *ngeles* PLAK

Ni tak kasih aer Chingu, biar gak keselek lagi XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**minmi arakida****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Pervertnya bikin horror! Min Gi juga ampe merinding waktu ngetiknya XD

Hu'um, Boo emang panggilannya Jae, tapi namja ntu bkan Jae, tapi Min Gi uda ijin pinjem bentar kok, heheheee

Masa lalunya sebagian uda di ungkap di chap ni, semoga ndak penasaran lagi ne! :D

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**RieHaeHyuk****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Hu'um, kalo ada yang bisa nandingin pervertnya Hae, berarti tu orang pervertnya uda di luar jangkauan *Eh?* XD

Namjachingu bukan ya? Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja ea. Heheheeh *Mian!

OK Gomawo uda ikut milih :D

Tapi namja itu baru bisa keluar chap depan :D

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**HeeYeon****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Eumm .. Ne, Liat chap depan aja ea siapa namja itu, soalnya chap ini uda panjang menurut Min Gi. XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**SeolJOY****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo uda ikut milih, tapi mian namja itu belom bisa keluar, cz chap ini uada panjang menurut Min Gi XD *plak

NC-nya masih lama kayaknya XD *Jangan dibantai ne!*

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**desroschan****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Changsun ea? Hum liat chap depan aja ea untuk lebih jelasnya *Plak

Soalnya ni chap uda panjang menurut Min Gi *plak.

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**aissh-ii****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Annyeong! :D

Ikutan Hugging dong! XD

Kalo gak jahat bukan Hae namanya XD *digorok Hae

Huuum siapakah pihak ketiga? Nantikan chap selanjutnya *Plak

Soalnya chap ini uda panjang menurut Min Gi.

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo semangatnya! *Hug

**Mey Hanazaki****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Yeay *ikut bersorak

Mianhae lama updatenya T_T

Changsun bukan ea? Caritahu kebenarannya di chap depan ne! XD PLAK

Kalo Min Gi rasa Chap ini uda panjang, takut chingudeul bosen m Fic ini XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**indahpus96****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Anyyeong chingu!

Tapi di Chap ini gak pervert amat kok XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**reaRelf****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Gomawo uda ikutan milih XD

Rapi mian Dia belom bisa keluar chap ini cz chap ini uda penjang menurut Min Gi, takut readers bosen T_T

Tapi Chap ini uda gk pervert amat kok XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**KyoKyorae****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Kalo di sini Hyukkie jadi eonni, hehehee *Plak

Tentu Hae semangat 45 buat ngejar Hyukkie! XD

Mian pervertnya di chap ini gak terlalu menggila. Hehehee *Plak

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo buat semangatnya! *Hug

**Ayugai Risa****9/6/12 . chapter 2**

Huum untuk lebih jelasnya kita tunggu sama2 chap depan ne! XD

Min Gi mau aja ngeluarin di Chap ini, tapi karena chap ini uda panjang, jadi buat chap depan aja ne! XD

Ni uda lanjut, lumayan kilatt kan? Mind to review again?

Gomawo!

**TEREAK BARENG!**

**GOMAWO READERDEUL! MIN GI PUAS BANGET, ternyata yang minat ma Fin ni banyak banget, Min Gi jadi semangat buat nerusin Fic ni. AKHIR KATA, PELUK CIUM REMUA READERS AND REVIEWERS, LOVE U ALL. *HUG 1,1**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Hae! Lep Emph phaskan Eungh!"._

_"Jadi Eungh Kau Emph hanya Ahh menginginkan Eummh tubuhku?"_

_"Aku menginginkan HATIMU LEE HYUKJAE! Bukan tubuhmu!"_

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning: **GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, adult content, Out Of Character, little fast plot, bad description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary: **Donghae berusaha merubah sikap mesumnya demi memanfaatkan kesempatan yang di berikan Eunhyuk, berhasilkah Donghae menghilangkan sifat pervertnya? dan saat Eunhyuk mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Donghae, tiba2 namja masa lalu Eunhyuk muncul kembali, apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk?

**Note: **

**"..." **Talk

'...' Think

_Italic =_ Fantasy

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Change**

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan Donghae, apa lagi saat ini Donghae tengah menatap matanya dengan tatapan tajam namun penuh harap. "NONSENSE!"

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, perlahan Donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Eunhyuk, namun tubuhnya tetap menindih tubuh Eunhyuk, "Katakan! Harus dengan cara apa aku membuktikan perasaanku padamu?" Pinta Donghae lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun padaku!"

"_Wae_?"

"_I'm SICK OF YOU Hae_!"

Donghae terlonjak, ia tau kalau Eunhyuk tidak menyukainya namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Eunhyuk akan mengatakan hal itu padanya,"Apa yang membuatmu muak padaku Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae lembut namun hatinya sebenarnya menahan amarah.

"SEMUA! Sifatmu, wajahmu yang _childish_, rambut _brunette _ikal-mu dan yang pasti AKU MUAK dengan PERLAKUAN MESUM-mu padaku." Jerit Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

Mendengar makian dari Eunhyuk seketika itu juga Donghae segera menyadari jika posisinya saat ini masih menindih Eunhyuk, perlahan Donghae melepaskan tindihannya pada Eunhyuk membiarkan Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk di sampingnya, namun saat Eunhyuk bangkit dan berniat untuk meniggalkannya, tangan Donghae dengan cepat mencengkeram tangan Eunhyuk, membuat langkah Eunhyuk harus terhenti, hati Donghae terasa perih mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, namun ia menyadari akan satu hal, ia sadar bahwa Eunhyuk membencinya bukan karena Eunhyuk tidak/belum mencintainya, melainkan Eunhyuk membencinya karena sifat dan perlakuan mesumnya pada Eunhyuk. "Apa jika aku bisa membuang sifat mesumku, kau mau membuka hatimu untukku Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kali ini Eunhyuk lah yang dibuat tidak percaya oleh Donghae, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika di balik sifat _pervert_ nan mesumnya, Donghae ternyata benar-benar menyimpan rasa suka padanya, ia berfikir selama ini Donghae hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya. Namun, tepat saat Eunhyuk menyadari perasaan Donghae padanya, Eunhyuk segera teringat akan sesuatu, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae –menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae-, "Lebih baik kau cari _yeoja_ lain saja!"

"_Wae_? Jika kau mau aku menghilangkan sifat mesumku, aku janji, akan segera ku hilangkan, jika kau mau aku merubah warna rambutku, akan kuturuti maumu, dan-"

"Cukup Hae! Bukan hak-ku untuk mengatur hidupmu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau membuka hatimu untukku?" Jerit Donghae yang kini terlihat makin frustasi menghadapi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "Hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh _namja_ lain!" Jawab Eunhyuk lirih.

Sesaat Donghae sempat terlonjak, namun sesegera mungkin ia menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya, "Kau bercanda kan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Nichkun, dan dia juga mengakui kalau kalian tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus-."

"_Namja _itu tidak disini Hae!" Eunhyuk dengan cepat membantah perkataan Donghae.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimaku sekarang, tidak apa Hyukkie, tapi jangan pernah gunakan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu, _Arrasseo_!?" Ucap Donghae penuh emosi sebelum ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

BRAK! Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat Donghae dengan kasar meutup pintu kamar itu, "Itu bukan alasan, itulah kenyataannya Hae!" Eunhyuk pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Donghae –setelah membenarkan penampilannya yang acak-acakan karena ulah Donghae-.

o0o

Hankyung nampak mondar-mandir kesana sini di lobi hotelnya, hari sudah malam dan pertemuan akan segera dimulai, malam ini merupakan malam puncak dari pertemuan mereka, namun ia belum melihat Donghae sama sekali setelah pertemuan tadi pagi. Bahkan tidak ada yang tau dan melihat Donghae pergi kemana, termasuk Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Hankyung pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil tertunduk pada Hankyung, hatinya kini merasa bersalah karena telah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada Donghae, sehingga Donghae kabur seperti ini

"Beberapa karyawan tadi sempat melihat Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah suram, sebelum akhirnya kau menyusul keluar di belakangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung, 'Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu _appa_ saat ikan mesum itu menarikku ke dalam kamarnya? _Ish _mereka semua menyebalkan!'

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengontrol emosinya, dan berusaha memasang senyuman terbaiknya di hadapan Hankyung, meskipun hatinya saat ini sangat tidak terima karena Hankyung lebih memperdulikan Donghae daripada dirinya. "Hanya keributan kecil, anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kakinnya untuk mencari Donghae.

Hankyung hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk, ia semakin yakin telah terjadi sesuatu sampai-sampai Donghae menghilang seperti ini.

o0o

Eunhyuk terus saja berjalan mengitari daerah sekitar hotel yang mungkin di datangi Donghae, sambil sesekali menggarahkan ponsel pada telinganya, menghubungi setiap orang yang kemungkinan mengetahui atau pun melihat Donghae saat ini, rasa bersalah -karena telah memaki Donghae- yang menghampiri hatinya, membuatnya tak menghiraukan sedikitpun rasa lelah dan rasa sakit akibat _high_ _heels_ yang ia kenakan. "Sebenarnya kau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri yang kini mulai frustasi dalam mencari Donghae. Langkah Eunhyuk pun mulai terlihat sedikit pincang karena sakit yang sudah tidak bisa ia tekan lagi.

Semakin lama langkah Eunhyuk semakin terlihat lemah, kakinya terlihat mulai membengkak. Sampai-sampai Eunhyuk tidak menyadari ada sebuah lubang kecil dihadapannya, dan tanpa sadar _high heels _yang ia kenakan tersangkut disana, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan BRAK! kaki Eunhyuk terkilir dan ia terjatuh dengan posisi panggul yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh trotoar.

Donghae yang kebetulan berniat kembali ke hotel dan tanpa sengaja melihat Eunhyuk terjatuh segera berlari dan menghampiri Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie _Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Donghae panik, sambil memeriksa keadaan kaki Eunhyuk "_OMO_!" Donghae terlihat mulai histeris saat menyadari pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk sudah membengkak.

Bukannya menanggapi Donghae, Eunhyuk malah terpana saat memandang Donghae, Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap lekat Donghae, "_Nuguya_?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya, menghentikan aktivitasnya memeriksa kaki Eunhyuk yang bengkak, dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kita baru berpisah selama beberapa jam kau sudah lupa padaku? Aku Kim Donghae!"

Eunhyuk semakin bingung, dipandanginya secara intens sosok yang kini bersurai hitam namun nampak kemerahan saat berada di bawah sinar lampu, rambut brunette yang tadinya ikal, sedikit panjang dan berantakan kini terlihat lurus, tertata rapi dan sedikit di potong, terlihat lebih dewasa dan berwibawa. Eunhyuk terlonjak dan refleks menutup mulutnya yang membulat karena terkejut dengan perubahan Donghae, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae benar-benar merubah penampilannya.

"Aku tau aku semakin tampan sekarang, jadi jangan terpesona seperti itu _ne_!" Goda Donghae. sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Siapa yang terpesona padamu?" Protes Eunhyuk sambil berusaha bangkit, namun karena keadaan kakinya yang sudah bengkak parah, Eunhyuk pun kembali terjatuh, namun kali ini panggulnya tidak lagi merasa sakit karena tangan kekar Donghae dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ramping Eunhyuk, membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangat donghae, wajah mereka pun kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti, mata mereka saling bertatapan, entah mengapa kali ini Eunhyuk merasakan pipinya terasa panas saat menatap Donghae, ia sangat yakin saat ini warna pipinya sudah berubah menjadi merah layaknya tomat segar yang siap di petik dari pohonnya, begitu pula dengan Donghae, jantung mereka pun terdengar berdetak lebih cepat, entah pertanda apa itu.

Tidak mau terlena lebih lama –dan yang pasti tidak mau terbawa fantasi mesumnya- Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh ramping Eunhyuk ala _bridal style_, tak menghiraukan sedikitpun protes yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk, dan mulai berjalan menuju hotel.

"Hae! Turunkan aku!" Protes Eunhyuk saat menyadari semua mata yang ada di sepanjang jalan itu memperhatikannya dan Donghae.

"Diam! Jika tidak mau diam, akan ku buat bibirmu bengkak seperti kakimu!" Ancam Donghae singkat, namun nada bicaranya kali ini terdengar tegas dan tidak ada seringaian mesum yang keluar dari wajah tampannya.

Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ancaman Donghae, 'Aku menyesal sempat kagum padamu. Penampilannya memang sudah berubah, tapi otaknya masih _pervert_, dasar ikan mesum sekali _pervert _pasti tidak akan bisa berubah.' Eunhyuk mencibir sesaat dan meneruskan memaki ke-_pervert-_an Donghae dalam hati –hanya ke-_pervert_-an Donghae saja, bukan Donghae-. XD

o0o

Hankyung masih nampak resah menunggu kabar dimana keberadaan Donghae, namun kali ini ia sudah tidak mondar-mandir seperti cacing kepanasan (Plak) melainkan tengah duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang ada di lobi hotelnya. "Eh?" Dahi Hankyung kembali mengerut saat melihat Donghae memasuki hotel tersebut dengan penampilan baru, "_OMO_!" Jeritnya saat menyadari Eunhyuk tengah pasrah dalam pelukan Donghae. Hankyung segera berdiri dan mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "_Aigoo_! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hankyung panik saat melihat pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk telah membengkak dan lecet.

"_Gwaenchana sajangnim_!Hae turunkan aku!" Pinta Eunhyuk gugup saat menyadari Hankyung sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Tidak akan! Sampai aku mengantarmu ke kamar." Tolak Donghae tegas dan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Hankyung.

"Memangnya kau tau dimana kamarku?"

Donghae segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menyadari tidak tau kemana tujuannya dan segera menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan –beri tahu aku sekarang juga dimana kamarmu, jika tidak, akan ku pastikan bibirmu benar-benar akan membengkak malam ini- dan di balas Eunhyuk dengan tatapan –jika kau berani membuat bibirku bengkak malam ini, akan ku pastikan otak mesummu itu akan keluar dari kepalamu malam ini juga!-.

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah dua anak muda itu yang masih saling memandang dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Hankyung segera membawa Donghae menuju kamar Eunhyuk, untuk segera mengobati kaki Eunhyuk yang bengkak.

o0o

Donghae nampak serius membersihkan kaki serta sesekali memijat pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk yang membengkak di dalam sebuah wadah yang berisikan air hangat, sesekali Eunhyuk mendesisi, namun karena desisan Eunhyuk lebih menyerupai desahan pelan di telinga Donghae, fantasi mesum Donghae akhirnya kembali muncul ditambah saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit mulus kaki Eunhyuk, namun tidak mungkin kan Donghae masih berniat 'menelan' Eunhyuk bulat-bulat dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu? sama saja dengan ia main solo (plak), dan lagi Donghae juga telah bejanji untuk segera menghilangkan sifat mesumnya di hadapan Eunhyuk..

"Cukup Hae! Aku bisa sendiri." Protes Eunhyuk, namun tak sedikitpun dihiraukan oleh Donghae. "Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat menyadari eksperesi datar di wajah Donghae. "Mianhae!" Gumam Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Kau tidak salah makan kan Hyukkie?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Apa kau tidak salah makan sampai-sampai kau merubah rambut beserta penampilanmu?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, dan menyudahi aktivitasnya –memijat kaki Eunhyuk yang bengkak- saat ia rasa itu cukup, dan segera menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu agar aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu." Jelas Donghae singkat, "Sekarang kau istirahatlah, akan ku mintakan kau ijin untuk beberapa hari pada Han_ ahjussi_, dengan keadaan seperti ini kau tidak mungkin tetap bekerja bukan? Setidaknya kau harus beristirahat sampai bengkaknya hilang." Ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Eunhyuk supaya beristirahat, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Eunhyuk menarik tangannya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan semua ini Hae? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu! Hatiku sudah dimiliki-"

CKLEK! "Siapa yang memiliki hatimu?" Sela Hankyung yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Eunhyuk, Hankyung menatap tajam Eunhyuk dengan tatapan –apa _namja psycho _itu yang memiliki hatimu?-

Eunhyuk tertunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Hankyung, ingin sekali ia melanjutkan perkataannya pada Donghae, namun ia tidak mau Hankyung mendengar dan semakin membenci orang itu.

Kali ini Donghae yang di buat bingung dengan tatapan Hankyung pada Eunhyuk, 'Jika hanya karyawan biasa tidak mungkin _Ajussi_ bersikap seperti itu pada Hyukkie, Apa jangan-jangan Han _ajussi_ juga menyukai Hyukkie? _OMO_! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!' Donghae terus saja berfikiran negatif tanpa menyadari perhatian Hankyung adalah bentuk kepedulian seorang _appa_ terhadap _aegya_-nya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku nona Lee?" Hankyung memecah keheningan dengan kembali melemparkan pertanyaan pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hankyung sambil memaksakan sebuah senyman sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, "Tentu saja yang memiliki hatiku adalah kedua orang tuaku."

Hankyung sangat yakin Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berbohong padanya, terlihat dari senyum palsu yang dipaksakan oleh Eunhyuk, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing, setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak menyebut nama _namja _itu di depannya .

"Apa jika aku bisa mengambil hati ke dua orang tuamu, kau mau menerimaku?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Donghae, Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hankyung, mencoba mencari pertolongan pada Hankyung, namun nampaknya Hankyung lebih memihak pada Donghae saat ini. "Huft~~" Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia memberi jawaban pada Donghae, "Lakukan sesukamu tuan Kim!" Ucap Eunhyuk singkat, 'Kau memang bisa mengambil hati _appa_, tapi aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengambil hati _eomma_'.

Mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk mata Donghae seketika itu menjadi berbinar-binar, sedangkan Hankyung nampak mengangguk setuju dan memberikan senyum penuh kepuasan pada Eunhyuk.

'Sebenarnya apa dosaku sampai aku mengalami hal seperti ini? AAAARGH!'

o0o

Pagi yang indah dan damai nampak menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim. Kangin dan Leeteuk nampak tengah terduduk santai sambil saling merapatkan tubuh mereka di ruang santai kediaman mereka, "Ternyata ada gunanya juga mempunyai anak seperti ikan itu." Ucap Kangin asal.

"Aish, kau ini suka sekali memanggil dia 'ikan'! tapi benar juga, kau seringlah sakit supaya Hae menggantikan pekerjaanmu dan kau bisa sering dirumah bersamaku." Leeteuk nampak terkikik pelan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Aish_, kenapa kau malah senang saat aku sakit? Tapi kau benar juga _chagiya_." Kangin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Leeteuk, menautkan bibir mereka dan memagut lembut bibir Leeteuk.

"EHEM!"

Mendengar deheman protes dari suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menjauhkan bibir mereka dan mengarahkan padanagan mereka pada Donghae yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih menempel sempurna pada Kangin.

"Ckckckck, jadi ini alasannya _appa_ menyuruhku menggantikan _appa_?" Selidik Donghae, namun bukan dengan ekspresi wajah marah, melainkan dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang Hae?" Kini Leeteuk lah yang mencoba menyelidiki sikap Donghae.

"Sepertinya kalian harus membatalkan pertunangan itu!"

Kangin dan Leeteuk nampak saling memandang dan melempar sebuah senyuman saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, mereka tidak menyangka jika Donghae masih menganggap pertunangan itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Jadi kau sudah mennemukan _yeoja_ yang cocok denganmu Hae?" Leeteuk terlihat mualai antusias dan mencondongkan badannya untuk mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Donghae.

"Apa Lee Hankyung mengenalkan putrinya padamu?" Kangin pun ikut mencondongkan badannya penasaran.

"Eh? Apa Han _ajussi _punya seorang putri? Dia tidak pernah membahas hal itu."

"Ternyata bukan putri Lee Hankyung yang kau sukai?" Kangin mulai kehilangan ke antusiasannya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Memangnya seperti apa putri Lee Hankyung itu?" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae dan menatap Kangin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yang pasti dia tidak secantik Hyukkie." Donghae menyela dan mulai berargumen.

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu setelah tau Lee Hyukjae."

DEG! Mendengar nama asli Eunhyuk di sebut, Donghae segera membuka mata dan telinganya lebar-lebar sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kangin, "Siapa namanya tadi? Lee Hyukjae?" Tanya Donghae sambil memasang wajah tertarik dan antusias.

Kangin hanya mengangguk singkat. Donghae terlihat tidak yakin dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera membuka galeri ponselnya yang sudah kembali terisi penuh dengan foto-foto Eunhyuk –yang entah kapan lagi ia sempat mengambil foto-foto itu, dan yang pasti kali ini bukan foto-foto HOT-, "Apa dia seperti ini?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan foto Eunhyuk yang wajahnya terlihat jelas. Kangin mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Jadi dia putri Han _ajussi_?" tanya Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya, yang tentu saja hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kangin.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, Leeteuk hanya bisa menautkan alisnya sambil meraih ponsel Donghae, memastikan wajah Eunhyuk, untuk mencerna kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa _appa_tidak memberi tahuku dari awal kalu Han _ajussi_ adalah _appa_-Hyukkie!" Tiba-tiba Donghae menjerit histeris sambil menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri –frustasi-.

"Jadi apa _yeoja_ ini yang kau sukai?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Donghae hanya mengangguk sekilas. 'Sepertinya dia pantas untuk Hae'

"_Appa_ yakin saat ini kau belum bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu, apa perlu _appa_ membantumu?" Tawar Kangin sambil memasang senyuman misterius pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kangin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, hatinya memang merasa senang saat ini, namun ia juga merasakan akan ada hal yang buruk menimpanya setelah ini jika ia menyetujui penawaran Kangin. "Katakan apa mau _appa_?"

Senyuman Kangin bertambah lebar, "Gantikan posisi_ appa _di perusahaan! Dan _appa_ akan membantumu mendekatinya, bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu persetujuan dari Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya _yeobo_?" Leeteuk ikut protes.

"Kau tenang saja _chagi_, dia kan sudah semester akhir, tidak akan sulit untuk membagi waktunya, ini lebih baik dari pada dia harus menghabiskan waktunya di _dance room_. Dia sudah harus mulai belajar mengelola perusahaan sekarang." Jelas Kangin pada Leeteuk, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyetujuinya kan?" Tanya Kangin pada Donghae yang kini mulai tertunduk.

Saat ini pikiran Donghae dilema, jika ia menerima tawaran Kangin, waktu luangnya akan semakin berkurang, namun jika dilihat dari apa yang akan di dapat Donghae, itu semua tidak akan ada ruginya bagi Donghae. "Aku setuju!"

Kangin nampak puas dengan jawaban Donghae, 'Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan sepanjang hari dengan Teukie _chagi_' Sorak Kangin dalam hati.

o0o

Setelah perdebatannya dengan Kangin, Donghae memutuskan kembali ke hotel Hankyung, bukan karena ingin memastikan apakan Eunhyuk benar-benar putri Hankyung atau tidak, melainkan ia telah berjanji untuk mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang dan beristirahat dirumah setelah ia menyampaikan hasil pertemuan itu pada Kangin.

Langkah Donghae terhenti tepat di depan pintu hotel, ia nampak ragu untuk memasuki hotel itu, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, mungkin malu karena telah memperlakukan putri Hankyung secara mesum, sedangkan Hankyung malah memperlakukannya secara baik.

"Kenapa berdiri disini?" Tanya Hankyung yang kebetulan juga akan memasuki hotelnya.

Donghae terlonjak setengah mati mendengar suara Hankyung, ia merasa takut saat ini untuk berhadapan dengan Hankyung, "H-Han _A-Ajussi_!" Sapa Donghae singkat, sesaat Donghae terdiam, namun Donghae memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan dengan Hankyung "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Donghae terbata, Hankyung mengangguk mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Apa Lee Hyukjae yang bekerja disini adalah putrimu?"

Hankyung sedikit terlonjak, dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada Donghae, bahkan karyawannya pun tidak ada yang tau akan hal itu, namun Hankyung juga menyadari hal itu cepat atau lambat akan segera di ketahui banyak orang. "Darimana kau tau berita itu?"

"_Appa_-ku yang memberitahuku."

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, ia masih mengingat jelas saat dirinya beserta Heechul dan Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk di sebuah restoran, perlahan Hankyung mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae yang mengerti arti anggukan Hankyung, hanya bisa tertunduk malu di hadapan Hankyung. "_Mianhae ajussi_!" Ucap Donghae penuh sesal.

Hankyung menepuk pundak Donghae dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Donghae –tanpa perlu mengetahui bahwa ucapan maaf yang diucapkan Donghae adalah ucapan maaf karena telah berbuat mesuum pada putrinya, "_Ne, Gwaenchana_! Sekarang kau temui dia di dalam, mungkin dia sudah menunggumu." Pinta Hankyung sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae, "Dan—" Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan kembali berbalik ke arah Donghae, "-tolong jaga dia baik-baik _ne_!"

Donghae mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis ke arah Hankyung. "Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik _ajussi_!" Gumam Donghae.

Hankyung tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang entah kemana tujuannya.

o0o

Eunhyuk kini nampak tengah menekuk mukanya dan terduduk malas di kursi penumpang mobil Donghae sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya, setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup lama ditambah sedikit nasehat dari Hankyung, akhirnya Donghae berhasil membujuk Eunhyuk untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Hening! Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa tergambar dari dalam mobil Donghae, cukup lama mereka diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil Donghae akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar yang diyakini sebagai kediaman keluarga Lee, Donghae terlebih dulu keluar untuk membantu Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah itu.

CKLEK! Belum sempat Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumah itu, Heechul sudah terlebih dulu membuka pintu itu.

Heechul mengeryitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Eunhyuk mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak Donghae yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, Heechul menatap tajam Donghae dari atas hingga bawah, membuat Donghae sediki risih, tak lama kemudian pandangan Heechul berganti pada Eunhyuk,"_Aigoo_! Chagiya apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?" Jerit Heechul saat menyadari pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk membengkak.

Mendengar seruan histeris dari Heechul dan melihat tatapannya pada Donghae, Eunhyuk segera bersorak dalam hati, ia sangat yakin sebentar lagi Donghae akan terkena 'semburan lahar panas' yang keluar dari bibir _sexy_ Heechul.

"Kakinya terkilir _ajumma_." Donghae mencoba menjelaskan keadaan Eunhyuk dengan nada sopan.

Mendengar perkataan sopan Donghae Heechul segera merubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan tertarik –bukan tertarik pada Donghae melainkan pada sikap dan sifat Donghae- "Kau ini selalu saja ceroboh Eunhyukkie! _Ish Jinjja_!" Marah Heechul pada Eunhyuk, "Kau tolong bawa dia masuk _ne_!" Pinta Heechul pada Donghae sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

Eunhyuk menganga, ia sama sekali tidak percaya pada sikap Heechul, yang ia tahu selama ini Heechul akan bersikap dingin dan keras jika sudah menyangkut _namja_ yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi kenapa saat ini, Heechul malah bersikap baik pada Donghae? Heechul bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertemu Donghae dan tidak tau bagaimana sifat dan sikap Donghae.

Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk -yang kini tengah menjerit frustasi dalam hati karena semua orang tidak ada yang berpihak padanya-, Donghae terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang Donghae segera memapah Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki rumah.

o0o

Eunhyuk nampak mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, hatinya merasa sangat kesal saat ini, ia merasa dianaktirikan oleh Heechul yang saat ini sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan Donghae.

"_Aigoo_! Jadi kau putra Kim Youngwoon? Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip? haha~~"

Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Heechul, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Eunhyuk yang mukanya kini terlihat kusut karena diacuhkan, 'Sepertinya aku tahu sekarang sifatmu itu diturunkan oleh siapa.'

Heechul terus saja memberondong Donghae dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan terus tertawa kesana-kesini tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang anak _eomma_? Aku atau 'ikan' itu?" Protes Eunhyuk, saat kesabarannya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"_Aish_, kenapa kau memanggil _namja_ setampan ini 'ikan'? Jangan panggil dia ikan lagi! Kau tidak mau di panggil monyet bukan?" Marah Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang sudah jelas membuat Eunhyuk semakin menekuk(?) mukanya. Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk dan kembali memasang senyumannya pada Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana ajumma_! Aku anggap itu panggilan sayang dari Hyukkie!" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas mendengar itu.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah jadian? Kapan? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tau ya!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mencibir sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menghindari kontak langsung dengan Donghae yang kebetulan tengah duduk di depannya.

"Belum _ajumma_, tapi itu akan segera terjadi." Ucap Donghae dengan kepercayaan diri di atas angin dan tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

Heechul hanya mengangguk sekilas, dan kembali mengajak Donghae masuk ke dalam percakapan ringan, dan kembali melupakan Eunhyuk, entah mengapa saat pertama kali melihat Donghae, hati Heechul merasa yakin pada Donghae ditambah perkataan Donghae yang selalu sopan, positif dan menenangkan.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae setelah Heechul, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Aku sudah merebut hati ke dua orang tuamu, apa kau sudah bias membuka hatimu sekarang?"

Eunhyuk mematung, badannya panas dingin saat ini, jujur ia belum siap menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia masih belum siap untuk mengganti tempat seseorang yang ada di hatinya dengan sosok Donghae. Perlahan eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memohon, "Bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu? Kau tidak mau aku menerimamu karena tepaksa bukan?"

Raut wajah kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah Donghae, namun ia juga tidak mau memaksakan hati Eunhyuk, lagi pula Eunhyuk meminta sedikit waktu padanya yang artinya saat ini Eunhyuk juga sedang mencoba untuk membuka hati untuknya. "Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk membuatmu bisa menerimaku." Jawab Donghae sambil melempar sebuah senyuman manis pada Eunhyuk.

'Mianhae Hae ah!'

o0o

Waktu telah berjalan selama satu minggu, dan selam itu pula Donghae sudah semakin dekat dengan kedua orang tua Eunhyuk, tanpa bantuan Kangin sedikitpun. Eunhyuk pun sudah mulai merubah sikapnya pada Donghae, biarpun awalnya itu adalah perintah dari Hankyung dan Heechul. Namun Eunhyuk belum juga menerima Donghae.

Eunhyuk terlihat tengah terduduk manis di bangku taman kampusnya, kakinya sudah tidak membengkak, ia pun sudah bisa berjalan normal dan melakukan aktivitasnya dengan baik. Sesekali Eunhyuk melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, tanpa perlu memusingkan seseorang yang kini tengah mengamatinya dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

WUSH! Donghae membelalakan matanya saat angin kencan itu berhasil menaikkan _short dress_ merah yang di kenakan Eunhyuk hingga memamerkan paha putih susu Eunhyuk. GLUP! Donghae menelan _saliva_-nya sendiri dengan susuah payah.

_Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Donghae segera berlari menuju ke arah Eunhyuk dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Eunhyuk, GREB! Eunhyuk tersentak saat menyadari tangan kekar Donghae kini telah melingkar sempurna di badannya. Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut kemudian mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk, memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. CHU~~~ Donghae berhasil menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Eunhyuk tanpa penolakan dan perlawanan dari Eunhyuk meskipun Eunhyuk terlonjak saat bibirnya merasakan sentuhan dari bibir tipis Donghae_

_Merasa kesempatan terbuka lebar Donghae mulai memagut lembut bibir merah cherry Eunhyuk, dimulai dari bibir bawah, di jelajahinya tiap inci bibir bawah Eunhyuk, puas dengan bibir bawah Eunhyuk, bibir Donghae beralih pada bibir atas Eunhyuk, dikulumnya bibir atas Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda itu._

_Eunhyuk mulai menutup mata, menikmati ciuman itu dan ikut membalas pagutan Donghae dengan memagut bibir bawah Donghae, keduanya saling memagut, kepala mereka pun tak jarang bergerak berlainan arah untuk mencari posisi yang tepat untuk saling memagut._

_Tangan Donghae pun tergerak meraba leher Eunhyuk dan berhenti tepat di tengkuk Eunhyuk, Donghae menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka, satu tangan Donghae yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi tiap lekuk punggung Eunhyuk dan berhenti di pinggang Eunhyuk, diremasnya __pingga__ng ramping tanpa kelebihan lemak sedikitpun itu._

_Eumph! Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan saat merasakan sensasi remasan pelan Donghae pada pinggangnya, tanpa sadar tangan Eunhyuk pun tergerak untuk meremas surai reddish black Donghae. Membuat pagutan lembut itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan, Eumph! Eungh! Eunhyuk terus mendesah saat lumatan Donghae mulai menjadi-jadi._

_Donghae semakin menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk, kali ini lidahnya ikut bermain, menjelajahi tiap inchi bibir Eunhyuk, mencoba meminta ijin pada Eunhyuk untuk membuka bibirnya yang masih terkatup. Merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae semakin kencang meremas pinggang Eunhyuk._

_Aumph! Dan mau tak mau akhirnya Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya, dan membiarkan Donghae memasuki rongga mulutnya._

_Lidah Donghae segera menarik lidah Eunhyuk, menyapu benda lunak tersebut, sesekali Donghae mengulum lidah Eunhyuk dan mengajak lidah Eunhyuk bertarung yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh Donghae, puas menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut Eunhyuk, ciuman Donghae perlahan turun menuju leher Eunhyuk, dikucupnya perlahan leher jenjang itu._

"_Hae! Hen Eungh! Ti kan Ah~~" Ucap Eunhyuk susah payah. Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Donghae mencoba menjauhkan bibir Donghae dari bibirnya namun tidak berhasil karena Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, perlahan dijilatnya leher jenjang Eunhyuk, kemudian saat Donghae menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah kissmark Donghae segera menghisap leher jenjang Eunhyuk, "Ahh~~ Hae!" Eunhyuk kembali mendesah saat Donghae dengan kuat menghisap lehernya._

_Merasa Eunhyuk sudah tidak lagi melawan, perlahan tangan kanan Donghae tergerak untuk meraba tubuh bagian depan Eunhyuk, dan terhenti tepat di depan dada bulat Eunhyuk._

"_Eungh! Jangan Eungh! Hae Ahh~~" desahan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar saat Donghae meremas pelan dada bulatnya, Eunhyuk pasrah, tubuhnya terasa lemas, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya meremas surai reddish black Donghae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang di berikan lewat sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae._

_Sumpah demi semua ikan yang ada di dalam akuariumnya, hanya dengan meremas dada Eunhyuk sambil terus menghisap leher jenjangnya, kini Donghae bisa merasakan celananya menyempit__. M__erasa tidak tahan__ mendengar desahan merdu Eunhyuk__ tangan Donghae__pun mulai__ tergerak__ membuka kancing short dress Eunhyuk-_

PLUK! Donghae segera tersadar dari fantasi mesumnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundaknya. 'DAMN!' umpat Donghae dalam hati saat melihat Nickhun lah yang menganggu fantasinya, "_Wae_?" Tanya Donghae malas, ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tidak bosan memandanginya seperti itu?" Meskipun Nichkun tidak tau pasti apa yang sedang dibayangkan Donghae, namun Nichkun sangat mengerti bahwa hal yang berbau _yadong_ lah yang kini ada di pikiran Donghae terlihat dari seringaian mesum yang tercipta dari wajah Donghae, beruntung kau Kim donghae, karena bukan Eunhyuk yang melihat seringaian mesum itu. XD

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Sulut Donghae sambil segera pergi meninggalkan Nichkun, menyelesaikan sendiri sesuatu yang membuat celananya sesak sedari tadi.

"Dasar aneh!" Cibir Nichkun sesaat. Tanpa memusingkan Donghae yang kini sudah tidak terlihat, ia segera berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan mendudukan diri di samping Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie ah!" Sapanya.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Nichkun, "_Wae_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Nichkun terlihat bingung untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Begini, a-apa kau ma-masih mencintai 'Dia'? Tanya Nichkun terbata.

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Nichkun, meskupun itu sudah sering ia dengar, Eunhyuk sangat mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Nichkun. "Tentu saja aku masih menyukainya Kunnie ah! _Wae_?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _ajussi _dan _ajumma _Lee? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika 'Dia' kembali?"

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia tidak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Ia masih sangat mencintai _namja_ yang di maksud Nichkun, namun ia juga tidak bisa melawan kehendak ke dua orang tuanya untuk menjauhi namja itu.

GREB! "Eunhyukkie!"

Eunhyuk terlonjak saat sebuah tangan kekar berhasil mendekapnya erat, dan mendengar namanya di panggil seperti itu! ia sangat hafal suara siapa itu, dengan gerak lamban Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya hingga bisa melihat jelas siapa yang memelukbya dari belakang. "Minho ah!" _namja_ yang dipanggil Minho itu tersenyum manis kea rah Eunhyuk.

"_Ya! _Choi Minho, lepaskan dia!" Mendengar sebuah protes dari suara berat milik seseorang Minho segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk, sebelum ada sesuatu yang melayang di wajah tampannya sambil mendengus kesal ke arah _namja_ yang tadi menegurnya, "Lama tak bertemu Eunhyukkie!" Lanjut suara berat itu.

"_Boo_!" Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menggumamkan panggilan itu saat melihat seorang _namja_ tampan berbadan atletis tengah berdiri tegap di samping Nichkun, _namja _itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis ke arah Eunhyuk hingga menampilkan dua lesung pipi yang bisa membuat semua _yeoja _bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Hatinya kini merasa berbunga-bunga melihat _namja _yang selama ini ia rindukan berada di hadapannya.

"Panggilan itu sudah tidak berlaku!" Sela _namja _itu cepat.

DEG! Raut wajah yang tadinya berbinar kini berubah menjadi suram saat mendengar perkataan _namja _itu. Hati Eunhyuk terasa sakit saat mendengar penolakan itu, semua yang ada di sana pun ikut terlihat shok dengan sikap _namja_ itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih mengakhiri hubungan kita demi ke dua orang tuamu? Kenapa kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Boo -yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon, kakak dari Choi Minho- tajam pada Eunhyuk.

"I-Itu karena-" Eunhyuk menggantung perkataannya dan melanjutkannya dalam hati, '-Aku tidak mau mereka membunuhmu karena berusaha membawaku kabur ke New York.' Eunhyuk tertunduk, jika pun Eunhyuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon, ia yakin Siwon tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

"Kau bisa kan melupakanku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_ di New York, kau tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi!"

"Wonnie hyung!"

"Wonnie ah!"

Minho dan Nichkun berseru bersamaan, mereka sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Jadi apa kau kembali hanya untuk mengatakan ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai jatuh sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Hatinya tidak percaya, jika _namja _yang selama ini ia bela habis-habisan di depan kedua orang tuanya begitu saja melupakannya.

"Kalaupun hubungan kita bisa berlanjut, aku yakin saat ini kau tidak akan bisa memilih antara aku dan orang tuamu." Ucap Siwon penuh emosi.

"Aku kira kau _namja_ baik oppa, ternyata aku salah!" Siwon memalingkan mukanya acuh mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, ia tidak ingin terjadi kontak langsung dengan Eunhyuk. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi." Jerit Eunhyuk penuh emosi, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Siwon dengan air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita Eunhyukkie!" Gumam Siwon yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Hatinya pun terasa sakit saat melihat Eunhyuk pergi dengan wajah basah –bukan respon yang diharapkan Siwon-.

o0o

Eunhyuk terus berjalan, airmatanya pun terlihat makin deras menuruni pipi mulusnya, ia tak memperdulikan tiap mata yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

GREB! Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar berhasil mengunci tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan segera meronta saat mengetahui Donghae lah yang saat ini memeluk lebih tepatnya mencengkeram lengannya.

Donghae tersentak namun ia makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Eunhyuk saat menyadari wajah Eunhyuk basah karena air mata, "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae tajam,Eunhyuk enggan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia masih sibuk meronta, "Jawab aku Lee Hyukjae!" Bentak Donghae, dan seketika itu juga Eunhyuk terdiam dan terpaku menatap Donghae. Merasa Eunhyuk sudah lebih tenang, Donghae pun melepaskan cengkeramannya, tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap air mata Eunhyuk, "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun kini pertanyaan Donghae terdengar sangat lembut selembut tatapannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukkie!" Panggil Siwon, saat ia berhasil mengejar Eunhyuk untuk meminta maaf.

Eunhyuk segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut, begitu juga dengan Donghae. Namun karena Eunhyuk tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Siwon, Eunhyuk segera memelangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, namun karena Donghae masih penasaran dengan situasi yang terjadi dihadapannya, Donghae dengan cepat kembali menarik Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk kembali berada dalam pelukan Donghae.

Mata Siwon terbelalak saat melihat Eunhyuk berada dalam pelukan Donghae yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, begitu pula Nichkun dan Minho, jujur saat ini Siwon merasa tidak rela melihat hal itu, biar bagaimanapun Eunhyuk masih belum bisa ia lepaskan.

Donghae yang mulai mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Siwon yang terlihat marah saat dirinya berhasil mengunci tubuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya –meskipun Eunhyuk meronta tak karuan dalam pelukannya-, segera menatap tajam Siwon yang kini juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**_Preview next Chap_**

_"Kenapa aku harus melepaskannya?"  
_

_"Jika tahu akan jadi begini aku tidak akan mengalah demi persahabatan kita."_

_"Aku mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak bias melepaskan cinta pertamaku, seseorang yang mampu membuatku melakukan hal gila untuk mendapatkannya."_

_"Kau serakah hyung!"_

_"Whatever!"_

_"Dia kembali! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_"Pernikahan!"_

_"MWO?"_

_"Apa kau siap?"_

_"Kunnie ah! Tolong bantu aku!"_

_"Hannie! Eunhyukkie menghilang!"_

_"Kim Donghae?"  
_

_"Siapa yang pernah menyentuh bibir ini sebelum aku? Jawab aku Lee Hyukjae!"_

_Eumph! Eungh!_

_"Hae lepaskan! Sakit!"_

* * *

Annyeong! Min Gi balik bawa chap 4, semoga readerdeul masih suka m Fic ni, neomu mianhae gk bisa update kilat kayak kemaren, Min Gi masih ada kegiatan di kampus, and belom ngedit + bales reviewnya chingudeul, jadinya ngaret deh updatenya, neomu mianhae ne! *pasang puppy eyes*, menurut chingudeul gimana chap ini? flat ato udah cukup menarik? namja masa lalunya Eunhyukkie juga uda keluar, tapi kok semakin gak jelas gini ya ceritanya? Arrghh Min Gi frustasi, kayaknya kacau banget ni chapter! T_T

Ya udah deh, pokoknya Min Gi harap Gak ada yang membenci Fic ni ne! *pasang puppy eyes* Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers, All of followers, All of favoriters, Alerters too. see u in Chapter 5 ne! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

**Waktunya bales Review! *yeay***

gitaaaaa 9/14/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ni uda lanjut, entar ampe nikah gk ya? *pura2 gak tau* . *plak

tunggu chap selanjutnya aja ya XD

Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

LiuQuan 9/12/12 . chapter 1

Re: gomawo uda bilang bagus dan menarik :D  
Semoga gak bakal bosen kalo I lanjut. ;D  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! :D

shin min hyo 9/12/12 . chapter 3

Re: ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo buat semangatnya :D

nananaa 9/11/12 . chapter 3

Re: Yakin nih mau ma abang ikan? Ya uda gpp abang ikan buat chingu j, tapi terima konsekuensinya ne, *lirik nyuk yg lg ngasah golok* XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *kisseu back* XD #plak

chocoimut 9/11/12 . chapter 2

Re: Ni uda lanjut, uda nyampe chap 4 lo. XD  
Gomawo uda suka fic ni, :D  
Mind to review again?

Guest 9/11/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lg ne! XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo uda bilang seru! XD

Key'uyu 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Hehehe, ni uda termasuk cpt kn updatenya XD #plak  
Mind to review again? Gomawo.

Lee Eun Jae 9/10/12 chapter 3

Re: Gomawo uda bilang tambah seru Lee eun jae ssi, :D *peluk cium* plak  
Ni uda lanjut, kalo menurut Min Gi sih gak lama XD *dibakar readers* masih ada yg harus di edit soalnya, XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo buat semangatnya. :D

cho kyula 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: ni uda lanjut, mian gk bisa kilat TT. Mind to review again? Gomawo uda bilang fic ini makin keren *peluk cium* plak

KimShippo 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ne cheonman! XD  
Hehe mian kalo summary nya gila, Min Gi bingung, mw bikin summary gmn lg, hehehe, chap ni jg, kyknya summary nya juga gagal TT.  
Panggilan yg mw Min Gi pinjem 'Boo' hehe tapi kayaknya cuma buat beberapa chap aja kok. XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo uda mau nungguin Min Gi update! *peluk cium* plak

Mey Hanazaki 9/11/12 . chapter 3

Re: Sekarang malah Chullie ajumma yg kasih lampu ijo. XD  
Nah uda tau reaksinya Hyuk kan? Jangan penasaran lagi ne! XD  
ni uda lanjut, tapi Mianhae Min Gi gk bisa update sekilat kemaren, tapi ni masib kilat kan XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

407bubleblue 9/11/12 . chapter 3

Re: Yang mana yang bikin merinding? *pura2 polos* XD  
Ni uda update, tapi mian gak bisa sekilat kemaren TT. Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

SSungMine 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Pervert akut, di atas rata2 sesuai summary chap 1 *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, mianhae gk bisa kilat TT.  
Mind to review again? Gomawo uda mw review ne! *hug.

sweetyhaehyuk 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Kita sama2 yadong kok hahaha *plak  
ni uda lanjut, tp ttp blm da NC hehehe, mind to review again? Gomawo uda mw nungguin amp ada NCan nya. XD *hug

Sasya 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Annyeong Sasya ssi! :D  
Selamat datang di dunia pervert XD *plak  
Pervertnya Donghae sesuai dg summary d chap 1. Hehe.  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo uda bilang fic ni bagus ne, *hug

saranghae wooky 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Mianhae maen potong aja TBC nya. Hehehe. Tp ni uda lanjut kok, jangan penasaran lg ne, :D  
Mind to review again? Gomawo da bilang fic ni menarik and gomawo buat spiritnya *hug

amandhharu0522 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: tp kyknya sekarang Hyukkie uda mulai nganggep Hae, biarpun sikapnya masih jutek sih! XD  
Huum tp kyknya namja masalalunya Hyukkie uda gk nganggep Hyukkie XI kyknya kok nasip Hyukkie d sini sial bgt ya, malah Hae mulu yg bruntung. Haha *plak  
Tentu Han appa bantuin Hae, dy kn uda jtuh ht pd pandangan pergama m Hae *eh? Jatoh ht m otaknya Hae maksudnya. XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo buat semangat and do'anya ne chingu! *hug

Sibumxoxo 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Neomu mianhae, review chingu yg pertama blm Min Gi approve, jd blm bisa muncul d review, neomu mianhae ne! T_T  
Review nya 2,2 nya masuk kok.  
Emang dasar tu TBC minta d lempar k mulutnya bada kalo gk choco *eh?  
Tu Hyukkie uda mulai bls prasaannya abang ikan kok, biarpun cma dikit XD *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, gmn moment nya HaeHyuk? Uda banyak ato masih kurang? XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

Fitri jewel hyukkie 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ne, ni uda lanjut, mian kalo gk sekilat kmren updatenya T_T  
Tapi ini juga gk lama2 bgt kan chingu? XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

kyukyu 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ne, ni uda Min Gi lanjutkan XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

Sparkyu-Min 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Jawaban dari Min Gi, Hae gk d terima! XD  
Tapi karena gk d terima itulah, Hyukkie jd sadar m perasaannya. XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

okoyunjae 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Hae:Karena Hyukkie terlalu menggoda Too HOT and too sexy. *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again7 gomawo! *hug

stephanie choi 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Annyeong stephanie chagi *plak  
Nah skrg uda gk penasaran lg kn siapa namjanya? Eh ternyata bos Choi uda punya yeojachingu, hehehe selamat2 *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

RieHaeHyuk 9/10/12 . chapter 3

Re: Sekarang malah Chulli ajumma yg ksh lampu ijo k Hyukkie, ckckck poor Hyukkie *plak  
rasanya klo gk munculin pervertnya Hae, kyk ada yg kurang. XD *dibakar Hae*  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

HyukBunnyMing 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: yah jgn mati dl dong chingu! XD  
Jawabannya Hyukkie bikin ati broken XD *dibakar hae*  
Wah kalo chingu minta hatinya Min Gi, Min Gi gk bisa kasih, soalnya hati Min Gi uda di rebut m Nichkun duluan. XD *dibakar rame2*  
Tp ai lope you tou dah, mumpung Kunnie gk liat *digorok  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

HeeYeon 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Selama Hae gk nunjukin ke pervertannya d depan Han ajussi, and Hyukkie gak ngadu masalah kepervertannya Hae, han appa gk bkal tw n gk bkl nntang juga hubungan HaeHyuk, malah semakin mendukung. Haha  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

heeli 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ntar klo uda wktunya, pst Hyuk bertekuk lutut kok d hadapan Hae. Hehe *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, and kyknya Hyukkie jg uda mulai bertekuk lutut, hehe. Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

nvyptr 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Kyknya d chap ni Hyukkie uda mulai takhluk ma Hae. XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

Black Snow 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: bukan jaejoong kok chingu. Hehe, Min Gi cuman pinjem panggilannya doang kok hehe *digampar jae*  
NCnya kpn ea? Ntar kalo mereka uda nikah. Hehehe *digampar  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug  
Akun twitter Min Gi Min_GiPark follow ne! XD

min190196 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: hehe Hae psati semangat kok buat ngrebut hati Hyuk apa lg k2 org tua Hyuk uda pada setuju m Hyukkie XD  
Tu Hyukkie uda mula terpesona m abang Hae. XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

love haehyuk 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: jinjja? Min Gi kira gregetnya msh gk ngena d chap ni, seneng bgt yeay! :D  
Mian gk bisa asap updatenya! T_T  
Tp ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo ne chingu! *hug

viiaRyeosom 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: tp sayang, jwbannya Hyukkie gk mengenakkan hati. Hehe *plak  
Hae emang aku dkung buat trus dktin Hyukkie, tp kyknya kalo menjauhkan pikiran mesumnya Min Gi gk dkung itu. XD *plak.  
Tu Won2 uda Min Gi munculin, mian dah klo karakternya Wonnie bad and sdikit psycho. Hehehe *digampar Wonnie*  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

ressijewelll 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: frustasi emang, tp gk da kt nyerah buat ngedapetin hati Hyuk. XD  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

minmi arakida 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Iya juga ya, lama2 kasian juga liat Hyukkie nelangsa, pa lg pas namja itu dteng hehe *plak  
Jangan di reset pervertnya Hae, ntar gk jd rate M dong kalo Hae gk pervert tingkat akut. XD *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

reaRelf 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Hehe biar gk cuma pervert aja sifatnya Hae yg menonjol, setidaknya otaknya jg harus di tonjolin. Hehe.  
Ni uda lanjut. Jangan penasaran lg ne, namjanya uda keluar tu. Hehehe. Mian gk bisa kilat updatenya T_T  
Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

LeeHyunSeok99 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Gomawo Lee Hyun Seok ssi! Review nya sangat membantu! *hug XD  
Min Gi pake lo sarannya, biarpun kata2 nya Min Gi rubah jadi lbh kasar, hehe *plak  
Pasti si ikan cucut mesum itu gk bakal dpet tbuh Hyukkie sblum dy berubah *kecuali dlm fantasi mesumnya* hehe *dibakar  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo ne Hyun seok ssi, klo fic Min Gi da lg kurangnya jangan sungkan2 buat bilang ne! *hug

myfishychovy 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re:hati hyukkie juga kayaknya uda mulai luluh tu. heheheee  
emang tu TBC ngeselin XD *digampar TBC*  
Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

anchovy 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: kapan ea bisa nerima Hae? Min Gi juga gak yw. heheheee *plak  
tapi kyknya d chap ini Hyukkie uda mulai suka m Hae XD  
Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

anchofishy 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: maunya sih pergi yg jauh, tapi Min Gi gak tega *lah?  
tp klo gk d bikin mesum gt, fic ni gk jd Mi Gi taroh di rate M. hehehee  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

Choi meimei 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: kalo entar HaeHyuk mati pun, bakal Min Gi hidupin lagi pake jurus terlarangnya orochimaru *malah bahas naruto!* palk.  
hu'um, Min Gi juga suka klo Hae kesusahan gt *digampar Hae*  
Ni uda lanjut lg, mind to reciew again? Gomawo! *hug

nurul. 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: chap ini uda panjang belom? hehe kalo blm ya dah ntar kpn2 Min Gi  
bukan namjachingu, tapi ex namjachingu. hehehe  
bisa jadi setelah ini ada konflik gede2an hehehee  
ni uda lanjut lg, mind to review again? gomawo! *hug

cherrizka980826 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Hu'um, tu slah satu penyakit kronis Hae (cuma m Hyukkie doang kok) XD *dibakar Hae*  
Ni uda lanjut lagi, mianhae gk bisa kilat ne! T_T  
mind to review again? *hug

rosa. 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Ne, Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again? Gomawo uda bilang fic ni seru! *hug

aissh-ii 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Hu'um, apes bgt emang nasibnya Hyukkie *digampar Hyukkie*  
Kan Han ajussi gk tw kalo Hae pervert akut XD  
Chullie ajumma kasih lampu ijo juga dong! XD  
Hyukkie bener2 naas nasibnya *plak  
Ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

AmaterasuUchih1 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Gpp kok chingu!  
Kalo Hae gk di bikin pervert tingkat akut, fic ni gak jadi Min Gi taroh di rate M, hehee *di tendang Hae*  
enaknya bikin NC gk ya? Min gi juga gak tau! XD *plak  
Tapi karna uda terlanjur rate M, mungkin bakal ada. hehehe *plakplak  
Ni uda lanjut, mian gk bisa kilat T_T  
semoga masih suka ne! Mind to review again? Gomawo uda suka fic ni ne! *hug

indahpus96 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Emang tu TBC ngeselin, tendang TBC *Ditabok TBC*  
Ne, Ni uda lanjut, mian gak bisa kilat updatenya ne! T_T  
Mind to review again? Gomawo!*hug

song min ah 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Gomawo uda bilang bagus! *hug  
Ni uda lanjut, mian gk bisa update kilat and gak hot. T_T  
semoga chingu masih suka! Mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

desroschan 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Hae emang kesel tp Hae gk bisa marah m Hyukkie XD  
Jangan dulu dong, nasib Hyukkie di sini uda apes mulu, masak di acuhin Hae pula, hehehe *plak  
namja masalalunya Hyukkie adalah...?  
uda tw kan? hehehe  
Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again? Gomawo ne! *hug

Imcherlonntan 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Tapi gak kebayang kalo Han ajussi tw soal itu. XD  
konflik apa lg ea? tunggu chap depan ya XD *plak  
Ni uda lanjut! Mind to review again? Gomawo buat spiritnya! *hug

Momoshfly2401 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: yah kalo Hyukkie di acuhin Hae kan kasihan, uda nasipnya gk da yang ngedukung, masak di acuhin pula ma Hea, bisa2 Min Gi entar di rajam m Hyukkie gara2 bikin dia sial mulu. hehe *plak  
namja masa lalunya Hyukkie uda keluar kok. hehehe  
tapi sifatnya emang belom di jabarin semuanya. heheh  
Ni uda update lagi, mind to review again? Gomawo ne!

aku suka ff 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Hu'um TBC emang ganggu banget, lempar TBC *dibakar m TBC*  
Ni uda d lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo uda bilang fic ni bagus ne chingu! *hug

audrey musaena 9/9/12 . chapter 3

Re: Masa lalu Hyukkie adalah...?  
uda tw kan? hehehe  
Ni uda lanjut lagi, mind to review again? Gomawo! *hug

* * *

**TEREAK LAGI BARENG2 NE!**  
**GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL! Min Gi makin puas dengan Chap ini! XD Moga chingudeul gak bosen m Fic ini ne!**  
**See u at next chap! XD *Kisseu + hug* 1,1**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous chapter**  
_

_"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu Hyukkie?"_

_"Eunhyukkie!"_

_Donghae yang mulai mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Siwon yang terlihat marah saat dirinya berhasil mengunci tubuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya –meskipun Eunhyuk meronta tak karuan dalam pelukannya-, segera menatap tajam Siwon yang kini juga tengah menatapnya tajam._

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, adult content, Out Of Character, mess plot, bad description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre**: Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary**: Eunhyuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada Donghae, bagaimana Donghae menanggapi hal itu? Apakah Donghae akan menjauhi Eunhyuk? Atau mungkin Donghae makin bersemangat mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk?

**Note:**

"..." Talk

'...' Think

_Italic =_ Flash back

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love is pain**

"Hae lepaskan!" Eunhyuk masih sibuk meronta dalam pelukan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae masih sibuk memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Siwon.

"Bisa kau lepaskan dia?" Tanya Siwon tajam, setajam tatapan matanya pada Donghae.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskannya?" Jawab Donghae singkat dan dingin.

"Apa kau tuli?" Jerit Siwon. Terlihat sekali nada tidak sabar dalam pertanyaan Siwon, "Dia memintamu melepaskannya!" Pekik Siwon sambil mulai berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Pandangan Donghae beralih pada Eunhyuk, "Siapa dia Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Pelukannya sedikit ia longgarkan saat ia merasa Eunhyuk mulai tenang. "Kau tidak mau menjawabku?" Tanya Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk supaya menatapnya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae dan melirik Siwon yang kini sudah berada disampingnya "Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau puas?" Jawab Eunhyuk dingin, namun perkataan Eunhyuk itu bukanlah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Donghae, melainkan pernyataan tegas dari Eunhyuk untuk Siwon bahwa saat ini mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun.

"Eunhyukkie, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Siwon lembut.

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan." Jawab Eunhyuk dingin.

"Eunhyukkie _jebal_!" Pinta Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa kau tuli? Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu!" Donghae yang mulai tidak sabar segera mencengkeram dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Eunhyuk pun menurut karena memang ia tidak ingin lama-lama berurusan dengan Siwon.

"_Jebal_ Eunhyukkie!" Pinta Siwon sambil berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae, namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat Nichkun dan Minho menahan langkahnya dengan mengunci lengannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi pada Nichkun dan Minho sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari mereka.

"Kau belum puas menyakitinya?" Tanya Nichkun tajam, wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya, tangannya pun semakin kencang mencengkeram bisep Siwon.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nichkun, Siwon pasrah, ia tidak mampu lagi melawan dua _namja_ berbadan tegap yang kini menguncinya, hatinya juga merasakan sakit saat melihat air mata Eunhyuk mengalir deras, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh sesal dan cemburu, hatinya masih teramat tidak rela Eunhyuk disentuh oleh _namja_ lain. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya Kunnie." Jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah mempunyai penggantinya, sedangkan kau tau dia belum bisa melupakanmu? Jika aku tahu akan begini jadinya aku tidak akan membantumu kembali lagi ke kampus ini." Nada bicara Nichkun meninggi, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya pada Siwon, "Jika tahu akan jadi begini aku tidak akan mengalah demi persahabatan kita."

Siwon mengeryitkan dahinya bingung mendengar perkataan Nichkun, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon pada Nichkun dengan polosnya, sedetik kemudian seperti tersadar akan sesuatu Siwon segera membelalakan matanya dan menatap Nichkun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "K-Kau j-juga menyukai Eunhyukkie?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu." Jawab Nichkun tegas sambil menatap tajam mata Siwon, "Tapi aku lebih menginginkan dia bahagia daripada memilikinya, tidak seperti kau!" Ucap Nichkun penuh emosi, ia mengambil nafas perlahan untuk mengontrol emosinya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku kira, aku bisa membuatnya bahagia dengan menyerahkannya padamu, tapi ternyata aku salah besar." Nichkun menghempaskan lengan Siwon dan segera meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tertegun.

Berbeda dengan Siwon, Minho yang sejak awal sudah mengetahui perasaan Nichkun pada Eunhyuk nampak tenang dan mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Jika tahu akan jadi begini aku sudah pasti tidak akan membantumu membujuk _appa_ untuk mengembalikanmu ke Korea hyung!" Minho pun mulai berargumen santai pada Siwon.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut menyudutkanku seperti ini?" Protes Siwon yang kini mulai terlihat frustasi.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyudutkanmu hyung, aku juga tidak mau melihat _yeoja_ yang sudah ku anggap seperti _noona_-ku sendiri bersedih karena kau!" Jelas Minho panjang lebar. "Dan- siapa yang kau sebut _yeojachingu _itu?"

Siwon melirik Minho sekilas, ia pun menarik sudut bibirnya, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Minho dengan memasang senyuman misterius diwajahnya.

"Apa _yeoja_ yang kau maksud itu Kim Kibum _noona_?"

DEG! Mata Siwon terbelalak dan dengan segera ia arahkan pandangannya pada Minho 'Darimana 'katak' ini tau?'

"Ckckckck kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum _noona_ _hyung_? _Yeoja_ pendiam dan sedikit _arrogant_, sama seperti Eunhyukkie." Yang ada di dalam pikiran Minho hanya satu, Siwon menyukai Kibum karena Kibum mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, tidak lebih.

"_Ya_! Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu!" Protes Siwon saat mendengar Minho memanggil Eunhyuk dengan panggilan sayang-nya dan tanpa embel-embel _'noona'_.

Minho mendengus kesal saat Siwon memarahinya "_Arrasseo_!" Jawabnya singkat, "_Kaja hyung_, kau kembali saja ke New York, aku yakin Hyukkie _noona_ juga sudah tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu." Usul Minho singkat membuat sudut bibir Siwon terangkat.

"Aku akan tetap disini Minho ah!"

Minho menautkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan Siwon, "Bukankah kau sudah meminta Hyukkie_ noona_ untuk melupakanmu? Ini sudah berakhir bukan hyung?"

Siwon menyeringai, pandangannya menerawang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, "Aku akan kembali mendapatkannya."

"_Are you kidding me?_ Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum _noona_? Kau tidak mencintainya? Atau jangan-jangan kau berhubungan dengannya hanya karena dia memiliki sifat dan kebiasaan yang sama dengan Hyukkie _noona_?" raut wajah Minho berubah menjadi pucat, hatinya merasa tak tenang saat ini.

"Aku mencintainya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan cinta pertamaku, seseorang yang mampu membuatku melakukan hal gila untuk mendapatkannya." Jawab Siwon santai.

Minho membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon,"Kau serakah _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Eunhyukkie dengan _namja _lain Minho ah!" Pekik Siwon frustasi.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa _ajumma_ dan _ajussi _Lee tidak mau menyetujui hubungan kalian." Minho pun mulai terlihat geram, "Kau gila _hyung_!" Ucap Minho singkat sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja.

"_Whatever_!" Jawab Siwon santai.

o0o

"Hae lepaskan! Sakit!" Pinta Eunyuk sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Donghae pada pergelangan tangannya.

Cengkeraman Donghae menguat, ia tak menghiraukan sedikitpun permintaan Eunhyuk. "Hae ah! Jebal" Pnta Eunyuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Donghae sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaan Eunhyuk, tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram tangan Eunhyuk, "Masuk!" Titah Donghae pada Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah berada di samping mobil Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Eunhyuk sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae,

Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya, "Jika tidak mau masuk, akan kupastikan-"

"Kau pastikan apa? Membuat bibirku bengkak?" Sela Eunhyuk cepat.

Donghae menghela nafas berat dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mengancam, "-akan kupastikan malam ini kau akan terikat di kepala ranjangku dengan keadaan _naked_."

GLUP! Eunhyuk menelan _saliva_-nya kuat-kuat mendengar ancaman Donghae, jika dilihat dari perlakuaan Donghae selama ini padanya, ancaman itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi Donghae, ia sangat yakin Donghae mampu melakukan hal itu, dan karena tidak mau kehilangan ke-_virgin_-an nya ia pun segera menurut untuk memasuki mobil Donghae -saat Donghae membukakan pintunya-.

Donghae memasang wajah datar, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang jelas rasa penasaran juga terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya, tak lama kemudian Donghae ikut memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hening, suasana itulah yang tergambar dalam mobil Donghae, keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, "Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, padaku sekarang?" Pinta dan tanya Donghae, mencoba memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Eunhyuk diam, ia enggan menjawab, jangankan menjelaskan, membayangkan semua kejadian yang terjadi saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit apa lagi menceritakannya.

Melihat Eunhyuk bungkam, Donghae mulai gemas dan tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi, ia injak pedal gasnya hingga mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hae! Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi dan setengah menjerit saat Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas 200 km/h. Donghae enggan menjawab, ia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Hae! Awas! ARGH~~~" Jerit Eunhyuk sambil menutup rapat mata dan telinganya.

CIIIT~~~ Donghae segera menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak saat merasakan telinganya mendengung akibat teriakan Eunhyuk, ia arahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah melemparkan senyuman tanpa dosa padanya, "Kau ini berisik sekali! Tidak ada apapun di depan, kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae kesal.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa mengendarai mobil seperti itu, beruntung jalanan sedang sepi." Elak Eunhyuk santai.

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Pinta Donghae dengan wajah penasaran.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae "Tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak mau bercerita, akan ku laporkan hal ini pada Han ajussi."

Mendengar ancaman Donghae, Eunhyuk segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya serta menjerit dalam hati '_What the hell_! Dasar 'ikan' menyebalkan.' Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, "Kau yakin siap untuk mendengar ceritaku?" Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya, menghadap Eunhyuk dan mengangguk cepat ke arah Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. "Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa hatiku sudah dimiliki _namja_ lain?" Donghae menerawang, mencoba mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk saat di hotel dan mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab Eunhyuk. "Dia lah _namja _yang aku maksud."

DEG! Donghae tertegun, matanya membulat, namun tidak ada kata terucap dari bibirnya, sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik suasana hening, namun pada detik ke empat, "_MWO~~~_" Teriakan Donghae terasa memekakan telinga Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk tidak melemparkan protes apapun pada Donghae, ia hanya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berharap gelombang_ ultrasonic_(?) yang di pancarkan dari suara indah donghae tidak memecah telinganya. Setelah cukup lama terkejut Donghae akhirnya menarik nafas dan kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada jok mobilnya, "Jadi _namja_ seperti itu yang kau sukai?" Donghae mulai merasa kalah saing dengan Siwon saat mengingat badan Siwon yang tinggi dan kekar, serta wajahnya yang tampan. "Lalu kenapa selama ini dia tidak peranh terlihat? Apa dia bukan anak kampus kita?"

"Dulu dia mahasiswa di kampus kita, tapi setahun yang lalu dia diminta _appa-_nya untuk kuliah di New York, supaya tidak berhubungan denganku."

"_MWO_! Jadi hubungan kalian tidak disetujui oleh orang tua _namja_ itu?" Tanya Donghae antusias sambil memasang wajah berbinar, sangat berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang kini memasang wajah sendu.

"Tidak hanya kedua orang tuanya, _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku juga tidak menyetujui hubungan kami." Eunhyuk semakin tertunduk, dan wajah Donghae semakin berbinar mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, namun ada sedikit perasaan sendu di hati Donghae saat melihat kesedihan di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa orang tua _namja_ itu tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Itu semua bermula dari-"

* * *

_Traffic lights masih menunjukan warna merah, lintasan penyebrangan itu pun masih sangat ramai dengan pejalan kaki, namun dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki, hanya ada satu orang yang paling menonjol diantara mereka, Seorang namja tampan berbadan atletis dan berlesung pipi yang mempunyai nama lengkap Choi Siwon nampak tengah berdiri di tengah lintasan penyebrangan tersebut dan tidak berniat beranjak dari tempat itu._

"_Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kembali!" Ajak seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy -yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk- pada Siwon sambil menarik tangan Siwon untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun gagal karena Siwon masih bersikeras untuk tetap berdiri di tempat tersebut._

"_Tidak akan! Sampai kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Tolak Siwon tegas._

_Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, "Tolong beri aku waktu untuk berfikir oppa! Pertanyaan seperti itu tidak bisa di jawab dengan sembarangan bukan?"_

"_Ini sudah ke empat kali selama satu tahun ini Eunhyukkie! Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan mau atau tidak itu saja."_

"_Tapi oppa!"_

"_Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku, biarpun lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi merah."_

"_Oppa!"_

_Siwon enggan bicara, ia silangkan lengannya di depan dadanya sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Eunhyuk, menghindari tatapan memohon Eunhyuk yang bisa membuatnya luluh dan bertekuk lutut._

_Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meraih telapak tangan Siwon, sebenarnya Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk namun ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk dan membiarkan Eunhyuk membawa tangannya kemanapun Eunhyuk mau, "Aku mau oppa."_

_Mata Siwon terbelalak, rahangnya sedikit terbuka saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, "Mwo? Co-Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" Pinta Siwon sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar._

"_AKU MAU MENJADI YEOJACHINGU-MU CHOI SIWON!" Ucap Eunhyuk lantang. Yeojachingu? Benar, Siwon meminta Eunhyuk menjadi yeojachingunya, ia jatuh hati pada Eunhyuk saat pertama kali bertemu sebagai mahasiswa baru, namun karena sifat arrogant dan cuek yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, Siwon baru berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk setelah setahun saling mengenal, namun sayang karena Eunhyuk selalu mengulur waktu, Siwon akhirnya harus mengulangi pernyataan cintanya sebanyak empat kali pada Eunhyuk, dan yang terakhir, disinilah Siwon nekat untuk meminta jawaban dari Eunhyuk._

_GREP! "Gomawo Eunhyukkie!" Siwon tersenyum puas dan memeluk erat Eunhyuk di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki, tanpa menyadari beberapa mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka._

* * *

"-orang itu melaporkan semua kejadian yang ia lihat pada orang tua Wonnie _oppa_, mereka memarahi Wonnie _oppa_ karena berbuat nekat demi mendapat jawaban dariku." Eunhyuk tertunduk, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Aku rasa itu alasan konyol untuk meminta kalian putus." Sanggah Donghae cepat.

"Tidak hanya itu Hae ah! Dua tahun yang lalu kami hanya keluarga biasa, hotel _appa_ belum sebesar sekarang, tak jarang orang memandang sebelah mata keluarga kami, termasuk keluarga Wonnie _oppa_ yang notabene adalah salah satu miliarder di negeri ini. Mereka menganggap putri dari keluarga biasa sepertiku tidak akan mampu mendampingi putra keluarga kaya seperti Wonnie oppa." Eunhyuk semakin tertunduk saat ceritanya ia akhiri, tangannya terlihat mencengkeram kuat ujung short dress yang ia kenakan, hatinya mulai merasakan sakit yang sudah lama ia pendam.

Donghae pun terlihat geram dengan penuturan Eunhyuk, ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa harta masih menduduki peringkat pertama di bandingkan cinta. "Apa waktu itu kau tidak mencintainya, sampai-sampai kau mengulur waktu sampai empat kali saat dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Aku mencintainya, hanya saja aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku saat itu."

"Apa setelah itu hubungan kalian masih berlanjut?" Eunhyuk terlihat mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kami masih bisa berhubungan secara tersembunyi dengan bantuan adik Wonnie oppa, Minho, namja berambut ikal yang tinggi dan tampan tadi."

Donghae mendengus kesal mendengar Eunhyuk memuji Minho tampan, namun hanya sesaat karena ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk, ia masih tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu Eunhyuk,"Lalu apa _ajumma_ dan _ajussi_ tahu kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan? dan kenapa ajumma dan ajussi tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian? Alasan mereka pasti tidak sama dengan kedua orang tua namja itu bukan?"

"Appa dan eomma tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Wonnie oppa, mereka hanya mengetahui jika aku berteman baik dengannya, dan masalah mereka tidak menyetujui hubngan kami, itu semua terjadi saat aku sudah benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku." Eunhyuk kembali menerawang untuk memutar rekaman memori yang sudah lama tidak ia putar.

* * *

_Siwon terlihat terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju dance room untuk mencari Eunhyuk. BRAK! Pintu dance room yang tidak berdosa itu pun ia tendang dengan kerasnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gusar yang kini ia rasakan._

_Nichkun yang kebetulan berada di sana bersama Eunhyuk sempat dibuat kaget dengan tingkah Siwon, perlahan ia dekati sahabatnya itu, Eunhyuk pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Waeyo?" Tanya Nichkun penasaran._

"_Appa dan eomma ku sudah mengetahui kalau kita masih berhubungan, mereka menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, jika tidak mereka yang akan turun tangan." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap sendu Eunhyuk._

_Nichkun dan Eunhyuk terlonjak, muka mereka pun berubah menjadi pucat, "Apa hubungan kita memang harus berakhir?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk pikirannya mulai tidak terkendali karena panik._

"_ANDWAE!" Tolak Siwon tegas, Siwon pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Nichkun, berharap sahabatnya itu bisa membantunya, "Kunnie ah! Tolong bantu aku!" Pinta Siwon memelas._

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Nichkun pun terlihat bingung, dilema, itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini, disatu sisi, dirinya senang karena orang tua Siwon meminta Siwon untuk memutuskan Eunhyuk, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin melihat yeoja yang dicintainya bersedih karena berpisah oleh sahabatnya. Yeoja yang dicintai? Benar! Nichkun juga menaruh hati pada Eunhyuk bukan sejak pertama kali bertemu tapi karena Eunhyuk sering berlatih dance bersamanya, Nichkun pun tahu jika Siwon menaruh peraasaan pada Eunhyuk dan tidak berani mengungkapkannya, namun Nichkun lebih tidak berani lagi menyatakan cintanya pada Eunhyuk, selain tau jika sahabatnya menyukai Eunhyuk, ia juga terlalu gengsi untuk sakit hati jika ditolak oleh Eunhyuk, tapi bukan berarti ia hanya main-main dalam menyukai Eunhyuk, justru Nichkun lah yang memiliki perasaan lebih dalam pada Eunhyuk, ia rela melakukan apapun supaya Eunhyuk tak kehilangan gummy smile khasnya, begitu pula saat ia mengetahui Eunhyuk sudah menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon, yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah berdoa supaya Eunhyuk bisa bahagia bersama Siwon._

"_Kunnie ah!" Siwon mencoba menyadarkan Nichkun dari lamunannya dan itu berhasil. _"_Mianhae! Jika ini menyangkut ajumma dan ajussi Choi aku tidak bisa ikut campur Wonnie, Hyukkie! Jongmal mianhaeyo!" Dusta Nichkun sambil tertunduk, sebenarnya diotak Nichkun kini terdapat banyak hal gila yang bisa di gunakan sebagai saran untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. namun Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum ia menyarankan hal gila yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terpisah jauh dari Eunhyuk._

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan boo?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon yang kini mulai terlihat frustasi._

"_Mollayo Hyukkie!" Eunhyuk pun ikut frustasi mendengar perkataan Siwon, "Eunhyukkie!" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya antusias, "Aku punya satu ide."_

"_Apa itu boo?"_

"_Kita kabur ke New York!" Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk._

"_MWO~~~" Eunhyuk terlonjak, mata dan bibirnya membulat, "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau kaakan boo?"_

"_Aku punya tabungan dan itu cukup untuk kita gunakan berdua, kita mulai hidup baru di sana sampai mereka menyetujui hubungan kita." Ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk, perlahan ia pun merengkuh eunhyuk membenamkan tubuh Eunhyuk pada tubuh kekar nan berototnya, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu baby." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap surai hitam Eunhyuk._

"_Appa dan eomma tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu." Elak Eunhyuk_

"_Kita pergi diam-diam."_

_Eunhyuk terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, ia ragu untuk menerima ajakan Siwon, hatinya masih terlalu takut untuk menerima badai dari eomma tercintanya jika ia tidak berhasil kabur bersama Siwon, namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja yang ia cintai._

_Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Eunhyuk,"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Eunhyuk dengan menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Eunhyuk akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui usul gila Siwon, biarpun hatinya sebenarnya menolak usul itu._

_O==O==O  
_

_Minho nampak berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar Siwon dengan membawa sebuah koper besar, wajahnya pucat menahan rasa takut sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia diminta Siwon untuk membereskan barang-barang Siwon yang dibutuhkan, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya Minho pun berjalan keluar rumah dan menghampiri mobil Siwon yang sudah terparkir di luar gerbang rumahnya, beruntung orang tua mereka tidak dirumah saat ini. Minho pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan mendudukan dirinya di jok belakang mobil Siwon, disana juga ada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah Siwon._

"_Hyung! Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Minho pada Siwon, hatinya merasa sedih dan miris melihat kisah cinta hyung tersayangmya dengan seorang yeoja yang sudah ia anggap seperti noona-nya sendiri. Diantara seluruh anggota keluarga Siwon hanya Minho lah yang mau mengakui Eunhyuk, Minho sangat manja jika berada di dekat Eunhyuk, dan entah mengapa Eunhyuk juga tidak menolak hal itu, Eunhyuk pun sudah menganggap Minho seperti Namdongsaengnya sendiri, "Noona!" Panggil Minho pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah sibuk tertunduk._

_Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minho. "Apa kau siap?" Eunhyuk nampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Minho, "Apa kau sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik? Apa kau sudah memikirkan ajumma dan ajussi Lee yang mungkin akan mencemaskanmu?" Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Minho, dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea, terlebih meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, namun ia juga tidak ingin ditinggalkan Siwon, andai saja hidup bukanlah suatu pilihan seperti saat ini._

"_Minho ya! Jangan membuatnya bingung!" Bentak Siwon pada Minho, dan dengan cepat ia arahkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk, "Eunhyukkie, kau percaya padaku kan?"_

_Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu hanyalah tertunduk._

"_Kita akan kembali lagi ke Korea setelah mereka menyetujui hubungan kita, aku janji." Siwon pun menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, berusaha meyakinkan Eunhyuk supaya mempercayai perkataannya, dan akhirnya Eunhyuk pun mengangguk pelan ke arah Siwon._

"_Baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian, Hyung! Jaga noona ipar-ku baik-baik ne!" Pesan singkat Minho sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil Siwon. Minho hanya bisa menatap sendu mobil Siwon yang sudah mulai menjauh, perlahan Minho mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, dan mulai mencari kontak seseorang, "Mianhae hyung!" Ucap Minho sambil mulai meletakkan ponsel di telingannya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang entah siapa pemiliknya dari seberang sana, "Yeoboseyo Kunnie hyung!"_

_O==O==O  
_

_Heechul nampak menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan terburu-buru, setelah mencapai lantai satu pun ia masih terlihat panik, bahkan ia berlari kesana-sini untuk mencari dimana keberadaan suami tercintanya, ia arahkan pandangannya pada langit malam hitam yang ada di luar jendela rumahnya, pikirannya pun bertambah tidak tenang._

"_Kau kenapa jagiya?"Tanya Hankyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Heechul._

_Heechul segera membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Hankyung, "Hannie! Eunhyukkie menghilang!"ucap Heechul sambil mengguncang tubuh Hankyung._

"_MWO? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Coba kau cari lagi, mungkin dia ada di dapur atau kamar mandi."_

"_Aniyo Hannie! Dia tidak ada dimanapun, dia belum pulang dari kampus, semua temannya juga tidak tau dia berada dimana, bahkan Nichkun juga tidak tahu dia ada dimana." Heechul terlihat frustasi, matanya mulai memerah dan panas, begitupun Hankyung, nampak jelas raut wajah tegangnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Heechul berbunyi dan dengan malas ia raih ponsel yang ada di saku dress rumahnya, "Yeobosaeyo Kunnie ah!" sapanya pada orang yang ada di seberang sana, "MWO? NEW YORK?" Ucapnya histeris, matanya membulat sempurna, dan rahangnya jatuh, mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Nichkun._

_O==O==O  
_

"_Baby, apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa sambil menatap hampa pemandangan malam yang ada di luar jendela mobil Siwon.._

"_Mollayo boo!" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat._

_Siwon meraih dagu Eunhyuk, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap lekat mata Eunhyuk, tanpa memperdulikan jalanan dihadapannya yang kebetulan sepi dan lurus._

"_Boo perhatikan jalanmu!" Protes Eunhyuk yang kini mulai was-was karena Siwon tidak mau fokus menyetir._

"_Jawab aku dulu! Kau percaya padaku atau tidak?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabar._

"_Ne, ne aku percaya padamu, sekarang kau fokus saja untuk menyetir." Pinta Eunhyuk panik._

"_Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Do you love me Baby?"_

"_Ne, I love you!"_

_Siwonpun menarik dagu Eunhyuk supaya lebih dekat padanya, mendekatkan bibir eunhyuk pada bibirnya, namun sebelum sempat bibir mereka berdua menempel, mereka disilaukan dengan lampu kendaraan yang ada di hadapan mereka, kendaraan itu sudah nampak berada di depan mereka._

"_Wonnie awas!" Eunhyuk yang pertama mengetahui hal itu pun berteriak kencang pada Siwon.._

_TIIN~~~ Siwon menekan kuat klakson mobilnya sambil menginjak kuat pedal rem mobilnya, namuan karena pengemudi yang ada di hadapan Siwon sedang mabuk, mobil yang ada dihadapannya itu pun tidak berhenti._

_CIIT! BRAK! Tabrakan pun tidak bisa di hindari lagi, bagian kanan mercedes hitam Siwon nampak hancur remuk karena menabrak truk kontainer yang besarnya 5x dari mobil Siwon, membuat kaki Eunhyuk terjepit, dan kening Siwon berdarah._

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Kau selamat kan?" Potong Donghae antusias, bahkan Eunhyuk belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk menutup ceritanya.

"_Babo_! Jika aku tidak selamat, aku tidak ada disini sekarang!" Donghae hanya bisa neyengir tanpa dosa menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk. "Tapi aku sempat tidak bisa berjalan waktu itu karena kakiku terluka parah, dan Wonnie tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari."

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, "Pantas saja _ajumma_ dan _ajussi_ tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian, _namja_ itu gila." Donghae pun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu, tangannya pun tergerak untuk membelai surai coklat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk diam dan tak menolak perlakuan Donghae, entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki dirinya saat ini. Donghae melebarkan senyumannya saat tindakannya tidak ditolak oleh Eunhyuk, dan entah mengapa belaian lembut Donghae itu terasa menenangkan bagi Eunhyuk, "Ceritanya cukup, sudah sore, kita pulang ne!" Ajak Donghae lembut yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis oleh Eunhyuk, sebenarnya Donghae masih ingin mendengar cerita Eunhyuk namun ia yakin cerita setelah ini bukanlah cerita yang bahagia, dan Donghae tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk bersedih, ia pun segera membawa mobilnya meninggalkan jalan itu.

o0o

Eunhyuk terlihat tengah berjalan malas memasuki rumahnya setelah Donghae mengantarkannya selamat sampai di rumah, ketika hendak menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya seorang maid segera menghampirinya dan memberitahu bahwa Heechul dan Hankyung tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini karena mereka ada acara. "Ish, eomma menyuruku pulang ke rumah, tapi sekarang aku yang ditinggal sendirian dirumah, ish jinjja." Gerutu Eunhyuk. Ia pun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. BRAK! Pintu kamarnya pun ia banting dengan kencang, ia hempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas ranjangnya, perlahan ia tutup matanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan, namun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hal itu karena lagi-lagi memorinya memutarkan sebuah kenangan yang membuat hatinya teramat sakit saat melihat Siwon kembali dengan membawa berita buruk.

* * *

_Perlahan mata Eunhyuk terbuka, samar-samar indra penglihatannya menangkap suasana serba putih, sedangkan penciumannya menemukan beberapa bau yang mirip dengan antibiotik.  
_

"_Jagiya kau sudah sadar!" Seru Heechul dengan mata berbinar, hatinya merasa senang sampai ia ingin melompat kegirangan karena melihat putrinya membuka mata, bagaimana tidak sudah dua hari Eunhyuk terbaring di rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan kaki yang terluka parah, beruntung tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kakinya, biarpun Eunhyuk adalah anak yang menyebalkan dan suka membangkang namun Eunhyuk tetaplah satu-satunya putri yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun._

"_Eom eomma!"_

"_Ne, jagiya ini eomma!" Heechul pun menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya dengan penuh rasa sayang, tanpa sadar setetes cairan beningpun meluncur dari sudut matanya._

"_Eomma! Dimana Wonnie oppa?"_

_Heechul terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, begitu pula Hankyung yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Heechul, "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu jagiya?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran._

_Eunhyuk hanya terdiam, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung. "Jawab appa-mu jagiya, atau kau mau eomma menyeret namja itu ke sini untuk menjelaskan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar ancaman Heechul badannya panas dingin. Perlahan ia kumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dan keberaniannya untuk menatap Hankyung dan Heechul, "Kami berpacaran." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih._

"_Jadi kau selama ini membohongi eomma dan appa?" Heechul yang emosinya sudah naik sedari tadi kini terlihat lebih emosi. "Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya sekarang juga!"_

"_Eomma!"_

"_Jagiya! Dia masih di rumah sakit."_

"_Aku tidak mau tahu, jika kau tidak mau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan namja itu, eomma yang akan membunuh namja itu." Ucap Heechul penuh emosi._

"_Apa salahnya sampai eomma bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menahan air mata yang mulai menggenagi pelupuk matanya._

"_Kau masih bertanya apa salahnya? Dia berusaha membawa kabur putriku satu-satunya, dia juga sudah mencelakaimu, dia bahkan membuatmu membohongi eomma, yang jelas kau harus memutuskan hubungan kalian berdua secepat mungkin." Ucap Heechul sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini mulai berlinangan air mata._

_Hankyung mendekat dan mengusap lembut air mata Eunhyuk, "Eomma-mu benar jagiya, ini semua demi kebaikan mu, mengertilah, kami hanya mempunyai kau, kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu, arraseo?" Eunhyuk pun dengan berat hati mengangguk. Hankyung pun mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Eunhyuk dengan lembut._

_O==O==O  
_

_Beberapa minggu telah berlalu Eunhyuk pun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kakinya sudah bisa ia gunakan berjalan dengan normal, namun ia belum juga memutuskan hubungannya dengan Siwon, biarpun komunikasi di antara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi karena Siwon pun juga di jaga ketat oleh orang tuanya supaya tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.  
_

_TING TONG! "Jagiya tolong buka pintunya!" Teriak Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah duduk malas di ruang santai. Dengan malas dan bibir mengerutuk Eunhyuk akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan._

_CKLEK! 'OMO!' Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya._

"_Apa kabar Eunhyukkie!" Sapa tamu itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Bertanya kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba berada di sana? itu semua berkat otak Minho yang cerdas sehingga Siwon dapat kabur untuk menemui Eunhyuk dirumahnya.  
_

_Eunhyuk terdiam dan tertunduk ia tidak berani menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya._

"_Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena telah mencelakaimu, tujuanku datang ke sini adalah untuk meminta maaf padamu dan ke dua orang tuamu." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar._

_Mendengar hal itu Eunhyuk jadi tidak enak hati, tidak adil jika hanya Siwon yang merasa bersalah, dirinya pun bersalah karena mengikuti kemauan Siwon dan tidak berusaha mencegahnya, "Itu semua bukan salahmu oppa, itu semua hanya kecelakaan, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu ne!" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil melempar sebuah gummy smile yang menawan pada Siwon._

_Siwon pun tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, namun hanya sesaat sebelum raut wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi sendu, "Eunhyukkie!" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya sambil menautkan alisnya penasaran dengan seruan Siwon, "Appa dan eomma ku menyuruhku untuk pindah kuliah ke New York, mereka tidak ingin hubungan kita berlanjut." Siwon tertunduk, kini ia lah yamh tidak berani menatap wajah sendu Eunhyuk._

"_Apa yang bisa kita lakukan oppa? Kita tidak akan mampu melawan kehendak mereka semua." Eunhyuk pun terlihat tertunduk, dan lagi-lagi airmatanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya._

"_Tapi kita masih bisa berjanji untuk saling memiliki bukan Eunhyukkie? Aku janji akan segera kembali untukmu."_

"_Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan! Dasar namja gila!" Eunhyuk terlonjak setengah mati mendengar suara Heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya, ia semakin tertunduk, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Heechul benar-benar keluar disaat yang tidak tepat.  
_

"_Ajumma! Mianhaeyo, jongmal mianhaeyo!" Ucap Siwon tulus sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan Heechul._

"_Jika sebuah nyawa bisa di tukar dengan sebuah permintaan maaf, maka permintaan maafmu tidak akan sia-sia. Kalian tetap tidak aku ijinkan berhubungan biarpun hanya berteman." Ucap Heechul sinis, "Eunhyukkie! Sekarang kau harus memilih, kau pilih eomma, atau namja gila ini!" Titah Heechul tegas._

_Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram kuat dress rumah yang ia kenakan, ia ingin sekali memilih Siwon, namun ia teringat akan ancaman Heechul yang akan membunuh Siwon jika mereka tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka, perlahan Eunhyuk pun berjalan ke belakang Heechul._

_Siwon terlonjak, sikap Eunhyuk mengartikan bahwa Eunhyuk lebih memilih keluarganya dibandingkan dirinya._

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan, sekarang kau pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah kembali." Heechul pun menarik paksa Eunhyuk dan meniggalkan begitu saja Siwon di luar rumah yang kondisinya kini sangat frustasi dan kacau._

_Siwon berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah itu dan memasuki mobilnya, Siwon tersenyum miiris mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya, "Mungkin aku harus menuruti kemauan orang tuaku." Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya, namun ketika hendak meninggalkan rumah itu, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, dibukanya dengan cepat pesan itu, "Hatiku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, selama aku selalu ada di dalam hatimu your baby Hyukkie." Eja Siwon pada setiap kata yang dikirimkan Eunhyuk padanya, Siwon tersenyum miris dan melempar begitu saja ponselnya, "NONSENSE!" Siwon pun menarik tuas mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas dengan tenaga penuh. Dan akhirnya mobil Siwon berjalan dengan secepat kilat meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk._

* * *

Hankyung, Heechul, Kangin dan Leeteuk nampak sedang menikmati makan malam bersama mereka, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari kedua keluarga tersebut, sebenarnya tujuan dari makan malam tersebut adalah membicarakan bisnis mereka, namun karena kebetulan anak-anak mereka saling kenal, maka topik pembicaraan mereka pun berpindah.

"Kangin ah! _Neomu gomabta ne_! Berkat kau proyek ku berjalan lancar." Ucap Hankyung sambil melempar senyuman tulus ke arah Kangin.

"Kau salah berterima kasih Hannie ah! Itu semua karena Hae, bukan aku." Kangin mencoba merendah, tapi memang itu lah kenyataannya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu berterimakasih pada Hae dengan kata-kata seperti tadi." Kangin pun terlihat melempar senyum misterius pada Hankyung.

Hankyung menautkan alisnya dan menatap Kangin dengan tatapan bingung, "Lalu aku harus berterimaksih dengan cara seperti apa?"

Kangin semakin melebarkan senyumannya, ia pun mulai mencondongkan badannya supaya lebih dekat dengan Hankyung, "Kau tau kan kalau Hae menyukai putrimu?"

Hankyung terlihat mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, "Apa kau akan memintaku untuk menjodohkan mereka?" Kangin nampak menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, "Lalu apa yang kau minta?"

"Jawabanmu kurang tepat Hannie!" Senyuman Kangin semakin melebar saat ia hendak melanjutkan perkataannya, "Pernikahan!" Jawab Kangin singkat, jelas, dan mantap.

Sedetik sampai empat detik suasana hening sejenak, namun menginjak detik ke lima, "_MWO_?" jeritan histeris dari Hankyung dan Heechul terdengar, sedangkan Leeteuk yang sudah mengetahui rencana Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi shock dari pasangan HanChul. "Kau yakin mau menikahkan putramu yang tampan dengan putriku yang susah di atur itu?" Tanya Heechul sambil memasang pandangan seribu tanda tanya(?) pada Kangin.

"Em~~ Kangin ah, bukankah mereka bahkan belum berpacaran, kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti itu?" Hankyung pun ikut meyakinkan Kangin.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak meminta pernikahan itu dilakukan besok, kita lakukan pernikahan itu nanti setelah mereka lulus kuliah, sekarang kita coba dekatkan dulu mereka, kebetulan aku punya ide bagus, tapi aku tidak mau rencana ini gagal _ne_!"

Heechul dan Hankyung nampak saling pandang satu sama lain, mereka bukan tidak menyetujui ide Kangin, namun mereka hanya masih shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Chullie ah! Apa kau tidak ingin cepat mempunyai cucu? Kalian mau _ne_!" Leeteuk pun ikut membujuk HanChul sambil memasang _puppy eyes-_nya supaya permintaan mereka dikabulkan.

Hankyung menarik nafas sesaat, "Baiklah, aku setuju, lagipula, dari awal aku juga sudah menginginkan Donghae. Bagaimana denganmu jagiya?" Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Jika kau setuju aku juga setuju." Dan akhirnya keempat orang itu pun tersenyum puas dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

o0o

"Jagiya ireona! Kau tidak ke kampus?" Heechul terlihat membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap dengan penuh rasa sayang, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku malas _eomma_!"

Mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, wajah Heechul yang tadinya ceria dan bersinar, kini menjadi suram, "_Ya_! Eunhyukkie, bicara apa kau, cepat bangun dan pergi ke kampus." Titah Heechul sambil menarik selimut yang di kenakan Eunhyuk.

"_Eomma_ aku malas bertemu dengan Wonnie oppa." Eunhyuk menarik kembali selimut yang ditarik Heechul dan tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama Siwon di hadapan Heechul.

Heechul membelalakan matanya, "Coba ulangi lagi, siapa yang malas kau temui, Wonnie? Namja _psyco_ itu?" mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, barulah Eunhyuk sadar jika ia telah mengatakan perkataan yang salah, ia segera bangkit dan menatap Heechul dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya, "_Eomma_ salah mendengar,"

"Kau pikir _eomma _tuli?" Mendengar bentakan Heechul, Eunhyuk hanya membatu di tempat dan menunduk takut. "Kapan dia kembali?" Tanya Heechul tajam.

"Ke-Kemarin _eomma_!" Jawab Eunhyuk terbata dan masih tertunduk.

Heechul menghela nafas berat, "Kau sudah dewasa Eunhyukkie, _eomma _harap kau sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Sekarang cepat mandi, _appa_ sudah menunggumu di bawah." Heechul pun segera pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja.

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan Heechul, biasanya jika mendengar nama Siwon di sebut sedikit saja Heechul akan menceramahinya sampai beberapa jam, namun sekarang? Heechul malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

o0o

Heechul nampak tergesa-gesa berjalan menghampiri Hankyung yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan koran paginya di meja makan. "Hannie dia kembali, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Heechul sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri Hankyung, terlihat jelas raut panik di wajah cantiknya.

Hankyung menutup korannya, dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bingung, "Siapa yang kembali?" Tanya Hankyung dengan polosnya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat dan tersadar akan sesuatu, "Apa yang kau maksud Choi Siwon?" Hankyung pun ikut histeris, terlihat Heechul hanya mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, "Kita harus segera mendekatkan Eunhyukkie dengan Donghae secepatnya."

Heechul mengangguk dan mulai berfikir untuk mencari cara tercepat mendekatkan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae. "Hannie aku punya ide!" Hankyung mengerutkan alisnya penasaran dengan apa yang ada di otak Heechul.

o0o

Eunhyuk nampak berjalan menuju ruang kuliahnya dengan wajah berbinar, bagaimana tidak hari ini, Heechul memberinya ijin untuk kembali tinggal di apartemennya tanpa pengawasan sedikitpun dari Hankyung, sebenarnya ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Heechul melakukan hal itu sedangkan Heechul juga mengetahui kalau Siwon sudah kembali.

GREP! CUP! Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat merasa pipinya di kecup singkat dan tubuhnya di kunci dari belakang oleh namja _pervert_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Donghae. XD

"_Morning_ _Jagiya_!" Sapa Donghae sambil melemparkan senyuman menawan pada Eunhyuk, dan tentu saja dengan lengan yang melingkar indah di leher Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke kiri –arah kepala Donghae-. DEG! Mata Eunhyuk yang sudah membulat kini makin terbuka lebar saat menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka saat ini di tambah ujung hidung mereka yang saling menempel, mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan saat ini Eunhyuk bisa melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, membuat jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak menentu, yah mereka memang sudah sering berpandangan dengan jarak dekat seperti itu, namun entah mengapa kali ini -untuk yang ke dua kalinya- Eunhyuk merasa ada sebuah desiran halus di dadanya.

Donghae tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, benar-benar di luar dugaan, ia kira pagi ini ia akan kembali mendapatkan semburan lahar panas dari Eunhyuk, namun ternyata Eunhyuk diam saja saat ia memeluknya, saat ini dimata Donghae Eunhyuk terlihat berkali-kali lebih manis dari pada biasanya, membuat Donghae kembali berfantasi indah -namun tidak mengeluarkan seringaian mesum- tentang Eunhyuk.

"_Ya _Kim Donghae! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Eunhyuk penuh emosi, namun tangannya tidak tergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

'Ish ternyata belum berubah.' Donghae mendengus kesal dan segera melepaskan pelukannya, "_Arrasseo_!" Donghae pun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang dibuat sesebal mungkin.

Eunhyuk yang merasa ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu pun segera mengeluarkan protes singkat pada Donghae, "_Wae_?"

Donghae tersenyum singkat, "Hyukkie bagaimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan? Aku dengar nanti malam ada _dance battle_ di pusat kota." Tawar Donghae sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mendengar kata 'dance' Eunhyuk langsung semangat dan segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya, "Jinjja?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias, terlihat Donghae hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Eunhyuk, "Tapi kau bilang eomma-ku dulu ne! Aku takut tidak diijinkan, dan kau juga hati-hati saat meminta ijin, jangan sampai salah bicara, arraseo!" Entah mengapa Eunhyuk ingin sekali ajakan Donghae itu benar-benar terjadi karena ia sudah lama tidak melihat _dance battle_.

"Kau tenang saja _jagiya_! Biar aku yang tangani." Eunhyuk pun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Donghae, _hey_! _What the meaning it_? Eunhyuk tidak protes di panggil '_jagiya'_ oleh Donghae. 'Aku tidak perlu susah meminta ijin pada Chullie _ajumma jagiya_, karena _ajumma_ sendiri yang mengusulkan acara ini padaku haha.' Sorak Donghae dalam hati.

GREB! Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk pun memeluk Donghae. "_Gomawo_ Hae ah!"

Donghae mematung di tempat, ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk memeluknya, ekspresinya seperti orang bodoh saat ini, ia tak menghiraukan tiap mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'aneh'.

"Eh?" Tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan Eunhyuk pun segera melepaskan pelukanya, Eunhyuk mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah karena malu sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah Donghae.

Donghae sempat kecewa karena Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat, namun ia segera terkikik geli melihat senyuman canggung Eunhyuk, "_Kaja_, kita ke kelas!" Donghae pun menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan segera mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak Eunhyuk, ia berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas mereka sedangkan Eunhyuk berjalan dengan sedikit memberontak pada Donghae. Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka tanpa menyadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa semakin kesal pada Donghae yang dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk Eunhyuk. Merasa penasaran Siwon akhirnya menarik seseorang untuk ia tanyai masalah Donghae,"Kau tahu dia siapa?" Tanya Siwon pada seorang namja tampan berkepala besar -yang akrab di panggil Yesung- sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae.

"Dia Kim Donghae."

"Kim Donghae?" Tanya Siwon antusias, dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh orang itu, "Apa hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk?" lanjut Siwon.

"_Mollayo_, tapi yang jelas mereka sudah pernah berciuman di-." Yesung menjeda kalimatnya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, "-—di dalam dance room."

Siwon membelalakan matanya, terkejut bukan main dengan penjelasan Yesung, 'Kau berani sekali Eunhyukkie!' tangan Siwon mengepal, matanya semakin melebar, 'tunggu saja akan ku lakukan hal yang lebih padamu.' Seringaian menggerikan pun akhirnya muncul di wajah tampan Siwon.

o0o

Jam kuliah belum selesai, namun Eunhyuk sudah terlihat keluar dari ruang kuliahnya, ia keluar bukan tanpa tujuan, ia di perintahkan oleh dosennya untuk mengambil buku di kantor dosen tersebut. "Eh!" Langkah Eunhyuk pun terhenti saat Siwon secara tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

Siwon perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk, "Hai _baby_!" sapa Siwon _seductive_ tepat di sebelah telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk enggan menjawab, ia alihkan mukanya begitu saja dari Siwon, "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Kau!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis ke arah Siwon, "Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu." Siwon melebarkan seringaiannya dan merapatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk yang kini mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi Siwon.

"Kau pernah bilang kan selama kau ada di hatiku, maka hatimu masih tetap milikku?"

"Itu sudah tidak berlaku, bukankah kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, itu berarti semuanya sudah berakhir, hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Jerit Eunhyuk frustasi, matanya pun mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Di hatiku masih ada kau Eunhyukkie!"

"_GEOTJIMAL_!" Sela Eunhyuk cepat, "Aw! _Appo_!" Rintih Eunhyuk saat Siwon dengan kasar menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya masuk ke dalam toilet terdekat.

BRAK! BRAK! Siwon membanting pintu toilet itu, ia juga mendorong keras tubuh Eunhyuk hingga membentur tembok dengan kerasnya, mengunci tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tembok, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup nada bicaranya pun terbata, kepalanya terasa pusing akibat berbenturan dengan tembok. "Kau memang sudah banyak berubah baby, lihatlah aku tidak suka rambut coklat ini, ini terlalu mengundang nafsu dan bibir ini." Siwon menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengusap bibir bawah Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya, "Siapa yang pernah menyentuhnya?" Tanya Siwon tajam.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Siwon, ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sedikitpun, Eumph! Eunhyuk pun mengerang protes saat tiba-tiba Siwon menangkup wajahnya dan melumat kasar bibirnya. Eumph! Eungh! Eunhyuk terus protes sambil memukuli dada bidang Siwon, mendorongnya supaya menjauhinya, namun itu mustahil karena tenaganya tidak ada setengah dari tenaga Siwon.

"Siapa yang pernah menyentuh bibir ini sebelum aku? Jawab aku Lee Hyukjae!" Bentak Siwon di sela lumatannya.

Eumph! Eumph! Eunhyuk masih enggan menjawab, yang ada di pikrannya saat ini hanyalah mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Siwon, kakinya ia gerakan untuk menendang Siwon, namun nihil, ia tidak juga terlepas dari Siwon, seandainya tubuhnya tidak dihimpit ke tembok oleh Siwon mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri.

"Jawab aku! Siapa yang pernah menyentuh bibirmu?" Tanya Siwon tegas setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam airmata yang sadari tadi ia tahan untuk keluar, kini terlihat mulai menuruni pipinya, takut, itulah perasaannya saat ini, Argh! Jerit Eunhyuk saat Siwon menggigit leher Eunhyuk dengan kasar, "Oppa, hentikan! Jebal!" KREEK! Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat Siwon merobek kemejanya, membuat semua kancing kemejanya jatuh berserakan ke lantai "Tolong!" Jeritnya, Eunhyuk ketakutan setengah mati saat ini, ia sangat berharap ada seseorang yang masuk dan menyelamatkannya dari Siwon, namun tak ada juga yang memasuki toilet itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Titah Siwon tegas sambil tetap menggigit leher Eunhyuk.

"Argh! Kim Donghae!" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil berteriak.

BRAK! "Aku disini." Ucap Donghae yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki toilet itu, membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk segera memandang ke arah sumber suara. Donghae membelalakan matanya melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang tidak berdaya serta kemeja yang sudah terbuka sempurna, emosinya seketika itu juga naik, tangannya mengepal, dengan cepat ia segera berlari ke arah Siwon, menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan melayangkan tinju terbaiknya pada Siwon.

Siwon tersungkur, sambil memegangi pipinya, Siwon bangkit dan mencoba membalas pukulan Donghae, namun tangannya tidak bisa melayangkan tinjunya karena tiba-tiba Minho dan Nichkun sudah berada di dalam toilet tersebut dan menahan lengannya. Siwon tersenyum kecut pada Minho dan Nichkun, "Kenapa kalian selalu menggangguku?".

Nichkun dan Minho enggan menjawab, mereka segera membawa Siwon keluar dari toilet tersebut, dan memberikan isyarat pada Donghae untuk segera menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan, "_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Donghae lembut, Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, hanya air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini, "Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi aku janji." Ucap Donghae sambil menarik lembut Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yakso!" Eunhyuk mencoba mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Donghae.

"Ne, Yaksokhae!" Jawab Donghae sambil mengangguk, Eunhyuk pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, "Gomawoyo Hae ah!" Ucap Eunhyuk tulus.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**_Preview next chapter_**

_"Pakai ini!"_

"_Tinggal disini?"_

_"ANDWAE!"  
_

_"Watashi wa, anata o aishite"  
_

"_Aku menantangmu!"_

"_Battle dance!"_

"_Siapa yang kau pilih Hyukkie?"_

* * *

**Annyeong! **Min Gi kembali membawa Chap 5! Sudah adakah yang rindu dengan Min Gi? *plak*. Neomu mianhae Min Gi gak bisa update kilat, semoga Chingudeul bisa mengerti *pasang puppy eyes*. Hehehe sebelum bahas chap ini, apakah ada yang uda menebak bagaimana jalannya chap ini? dan apakah tebakan chingudeul benar? hehehe *Min Gi kasih hati Min Gi kalo tebakannya bener! XD plak*. Di chapter ini gimana ceritanya Chingu? Udah cukup panjangkah? Uda cukup bosankah dengan Fic ini? *jangan dong hehe*. Kok Min Gi ngerasa ceritanya jadi kayak cerita di FTV2 GJ gt ya? Fic ni tambah GJ dan Flat kayaknya, bener gak sih? *nangis meluk Nichkun*. Min Gi sebenernya gak tega nyiksa Hyukkie eomma kayak gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi *dikeroyok masa*, Di chap ini Hae appa juga gak ada pervert2nya sama sekali mian ne! *nyengir tanpa dosa*. tapi kesan baiknya lumayan banyak lah! neomu mianhae buat SiBum Shipper, khususnya buat Siwonest karena Min Gi bikin Bad Chara buat Siwon oppa. *jangan bantai Fic ini ne! bantai Min Gi aja!*

Ya udah deh, pokoknya Min Gi harap Gak ada yang membenci Fic ni ne! *pasang puppy eyes* Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers, All of followers, All of favoriters, Alerters too. see u in Chapter 6 ne! dan jangan ketipu ma preview lagi ne! *Min Gi emang minta di gampar* Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

**Review tiba! ini buat yang gak bisa di bales lewat DM ne! ^,^  
**

**HaeHyuk Shipper ****ch 4 **

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**dinEunHae ****ch 4 **

Jinjja? Gomawo ne! kenapa ea? Soalnya kemaran2 masih ada Wonnie sih di ht eomma! XD

Tp sekarang kayaknya uda gak ada, XD

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**gitaaaa ****ch 4 **

kakaka tapi gak yakin bisa bikin ampe mereka tua. XD *plak*

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**nvyptr**** ch 4 **

Hehe hu'um, Hae biar gak Cuma terkesan pervert ja disini XD

Masallah Hyuk balik lagi ato gak m Siwon, entar dah XD *plak*

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**aleajee ****9/16/12 . chapter 4 **

Nado Saranghaeyo chingu *hug+kisseu* plak

Gomawo ne Chingu uda bilang makin keren! Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**Stephanie Choi**** ch 4 **

Hahahaaaa *ikut ketawa bareng phanie*. Ne ne phanie yeojachingu nya Wonppa XD

Hyukkie biar m Haeppa aja. XD

Fantasinya Hae emang selalu Hot *dibakar Hae*, anggep itu gantinya French Kiss di chap 2 yang gak Hot ne! XD *di timpuk obor*.

Ya uda phanie bobok dlu ne, moga ntar mimpi ketemu Wonnpa ma Bummppa XD *plak

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug+kisseu*

**specialhaehyuk ****ch 4 **

Annyeong! Salam kenal balik! Hehehe adegan yadongannya ya? Kapan ya? *mikir*plak

Mungkin di chap 6 ato 7, tapi gak janji hehehe *plak*

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**KimHanKyu ****ch 4 **

Jinjja? Padahal Min Gi kira ide ceritanya kacau and gak menarik, feel-nya juga sempet down waktu ngetik, tapi seneng banget ternyata banyak yang suka *lompat girang peluk Kim Han Kyu-ssi* plak

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**myfishychovy**** ch 4 **

hehehe fantasi itu sebagai ganti French Kiss di chap 2 yang gak ada hot2-nya sama sekali. XD

tapi Hyukkie-nya juga uda gak suka ma si dia a.k.a Siwon XD *plak

tenang aja Hae masih semangat 45 dalam mengambil hati Eunhyuk. XD

**hyukbunnyming ****ch 4 **

Ya uda deh, ni Min Gi kasih hati Min Gi buat chingu, mumpung Nichkun gak liat *digorok

Gomawo ne! Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**chocoimut ch 4 **

Mian ne! Sebenernya mau Min Gi pake Chansung, tapi gara2 liat fancam WonHyuk, waktu ngetik Feel-nya jd ngena di Siwon jadi hehehe *plak

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** nananaa ch****4 **

jangan nangis dong chingu! Nanti Min Gi yang dosa! XD

Mian banget ne Min Gi bikin bad chara buat Siwon. *dibakar Siwon*

Gomawo buat semangatnya ne! Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Sparkyu-Min ch 4 **

Mari kita selamatkan ikan dan monyet XD *plak

Jinjja? Gomawo ne! Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** min190196 ch 4 **

Naah chingu uda gak penasaran lagi ma alasan HanChul gak suka ma Siwon kan? XD *plak

Min Gi lahir tahun 91 chingu, kalo chingu?

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** heeli ch 4 **

Hu'um Hyuk emang uda Min Gi iket biar ma Hae aja. XD

Jangan dong chingu, hidup Hyukkie di sini uda ngenes banget masak harus di tolak ma Hae pula, lama-lama Min Gi bisa di mutilasi ma Hyuk gara2 bikin nasipnya buruk di Fic ni XD

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Lee Eun Jae ch 4 **

Jinjja? Gomawo ne Lee Eun Jae-ssi! *hug

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**KimShippo ch 4 **

Ex BF-nya Hyukkie Siwon, Minho Cuma Min Gi buat jadi pengecoh, XD *dibakar Minho*

Hehehe fantasi itu gantinya French Kiss di chap 2 yang gak hot, XD

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Choi meimei ch 4 **

Kayaknya gak panjang hehehe, mungkin dua chapter lagi ni fic bakal kelar, XD

Hehehe fantasi itu sebagai ganti French Kiss di chap 2 yang gak ada hot2-nya XD

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Aiyu Kie ch 4 **

Next chap dataaaaang! Tendang TBC! XD *plak Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Black Snow ch 4 **

Hehehe, Hae udah kepincut tingkat kecamatan sih ma Hyukkie makanya rela ngapain aja. XD

Hehehe, fantasi Hae tu sebagai ganti French Kiss di chap 2 yang gak ada hot-hotnya XD *plak

Ternyata selaen pervert Hae juga pinter ngambil hati orang XD *plak

Maunya si 'dia' tu Chansung, tapi, berhubung Min Gi ngetiknya sambil kebayang WonHyuk moment, jadilah Won2 yang jadi 'dia' hohoho *plak

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** heechie ch 4 **

Hehehe, Siwon masih fight kok buat saingan ma Hae! XD *dibakar*

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Fitri jewel hyukkie ch 4 **

Nado saranghaeyo Fitri-ssi XD *hug+kisseu*

Hae di chap ini gak ngapa2in Hyukkie kok, malah Siwon yang... *plak

NC-nya ntar deh chingu XD *plak

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Sibumxoxo ch 4 **

Ni apa masih kurang panjang chingu? XD

Adegan sesuatunya kapan ea? Pura-pura gak tau ah! XD

Mungkin chap depan. XD *keceplosan

Ntar deh Kibum Min Gi panggil. XD*plak

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** amandhharu0522 ch 4 **

Mungkin chap depan Hyukkie uda kasih lampu ijo juga ke Hae, XD

Tadinya sih mau buat Chansung, tapi feel-nya lebih ngena ke Siwon. XD

Jinjja? Jadinya kayak action tapi gagal gitu ea chingu! XD

Ne, last part mungkin dua ato tiga chap lagi, XD

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** love haehyuk ch****4**

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. Tapi gak apa poppo-nya Min Gi bales ne GHU~~~~ XD Mind to review again? *hug

** okoyunjae ch 4**

Hehehe, mian ne, Min Gi pinjem panggilannya bentar, XD *digampar* habis Min Gi bingung sih, musti pake kata apa lagi, XD

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** Guest 9/15/12 . ch 4 **

Masih psyco gak ya? Hehehe, lihat di chap ni ma chap depan aja ne chingu! XD *dibantai*

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** kyukyu ch 4**

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** LeeHyunSeok99 ch4 **

Min Gi gak kepikiran ke Kyu sama sekali Hyunnie-ssi! XD

Sebenernya mau di bikin Chansung, tapi waktu ngetik feelnya lagi ngena di Siwon jadi ya Siwon lah yang jadi 'dia' hohoho.

Ni Hae udah banyak kesan baeknya, trus masa lalunya Hyuk juga uda Min Gi keluarin XD

Tapi kayaknya chap ni berantakan banget, bener gak sih chingu?

Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

**Anchovy c****h**** 4 **

Jinjja? Gomawo ne! XD

Hyuk: Ne aku terima cinta Hae *tapi nanti di chap? Dilarang kasih bocoran ma Min Gi* hehehe. Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** anchofishy ch 4**

Hu'um, ntar pasti di buka kok hatinya buat Hae, XD

Hehehee, tu cerita masa lalunya Hyuk aja kok. XD *ditimpuk

Ni uda lanjut, jangan penasaran lagi ne! mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

** PL ch 4 **

Pasti HaeHyuk dong, kalo enggak ya gak mungkin Min Gi guling-guling d jalan raya, XD

Nc-annya di tahan dulu ne chingu! XD

Gomawo buat semangatnya ne! Ni uda lanjut, mian lama. XD Mind to review again? *hug

* * *

**TEREAK LAGI BARENG2 NE!**

**GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL, MAKIN HARI MIN GI MAKIN PUASSSS  
**

**oia kalo ada review yang belom di sebut atau belum di bales lewat DM ma Min Gi, segera hubungin Min Gi ne! bisa nge-DM Min Gi ataupun hubungin Min Gi lewat twitter. ok! Bye~~~ peluk 1,1  
**


	6. Chapter 6a

"_Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi aku janji."_

"_Yakso!"_

"_Ne, Yaksokhae!"_

"_Gomawoyo Hae ah!"_

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk** (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, adult content, Out Of Character, mess plot, bad description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary:** Siwon menantang Donghae untuk memperebutkan Eunhyuk. Dan kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ikut bersikap pervert seperti Donghae?

**Note:**

"..." Talk

'...' Think

_Italic_ = Flash Back

**Song by:**

**2pm - I'm Your Man (japan ver, **tapi disini Min Gi pake** Eng translation nya)  
**

**Far East Movement - Like A G6  
**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mistake (Part 1)**

"Kita pulang sekarang _ne_." Ajak Donghae sambil merenggangkan pelukannya, ia pun menarik lembut Eunhyuk supaya berdiri, namun Eunhyuk menahan tubuhnya tetep berjongkok, sambil memegangi kemeja depannya yang di robek oleh Siwon.

Donghae yang mengerti jika Eunhyuk malu pulang dengan baju sobek segera melepaskan kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk, "Pakai ini!" Beruntung Donghae masih mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan sehingga ia tidak perlu bertelanjang dada saat kemejanya ia berikan pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang Donghae dan kemejanya bergantian. Donghae yang merasa gemas karena Eunhyuk tak juga mengambil kemejanya, dengan cepat segera memberdirikan Eunhyuk dan memakaikan kemejanya pada Eunhyuk tanpa melepas kemeja Eunhyuk yang robek.

"Hae _ah_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kau tidak mau pulang dengan baju sobek begitu kan?" Tanya balik Donghae sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, "Selesai." Donghae tersenyum puas setelah melihat kemejanya terpasang pada Eunhyuk dan segera menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari toilet itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disana? Dan kenapa tadi ada Nichkun dan Minho?" Tanya Eunhyuk ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku kebetulan sedang ingin ke kamar mandi, dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar jeritanmu, sedangkan Nichkun dan Minho memang sedang mencari _namja_ gila itu." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar sambil menahan amarahnya saat mengingat Siwon mencoba menjamah Eunhyuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah sampai di tempat parkir, Donghae berniat mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang, tapi Eunhyuk menolak dan menjelaskan bahwa ia pulang ke apartemen, namun bukan Donghae namanya jika ia berhenti sampai disitu, ia pun memberikan tatapan mengancamnya pada Eunhyuk -hanya tatapan, tanpa perkataan-, "Hae _ah_ _jebal_, sekali ini saja jangan mengancamku _ne_." Pinta Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas. Donghae yang tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk memohon seperti itu akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Eunhyuk pulang sendirian ke apartemennya.

Donghae sendiri enggan pulang hari ini, entah mengapa ia harus segera menyelesaikan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting, dengan cepat ia keluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "_Yeoboseyo_, Kunnie _ah_, bisa bantu aku?"

o0o

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Nichkun via telepon, kini Donghae nampak berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju taman, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat 3 orang namja yang memang ingin ia temui. Tanpa berpikir lama Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketiga namja yang ternyata adalah Minho, Siwon dan Nichkun.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Siwon pada Donghae, matanya menatap tajam Donghae, hatinya masih sangat kesal karena ia tidak mempu membalas pukulan Donghae tadi, dan sekarang ia juga tidak bisa membalas pukulan Donghae karena terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang memperhatikannya, ia tidak mau _image_-nya sebagai mahasisiwa ter-_cool_ –sebelum ia pindah- jatuh hanya karena memukul seseorang..

"Jauhi Hyukkie!" jawab Donghae tajam dan tegas.

"Jika aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Donghae.

"Wonnie hyung!/Wonnie!" protes Minho dan Nichkun bersamaan.

"Akan kulakukan apapun supaya kau menjauhinya." Jawab Donghae mantap sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Menarik, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar." Sudut bibir Siwon terangkat dan wajahnya makin terlihat meremehkan Donghae

Donghae yang tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Siwon hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya.

"Aku menantangmu!" ucap Siwon lantang, "Jika kau yang menang aku akan menjauhi Hyukkie, dan jika aku yang menang, kau yang harus menjauhi Hyukkie." lanjutnya tajam

Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik setelah mendengar penjelasan Siwon, "Apa permainannya?" sepertinya Donghae akan menikmati permainan Siwon.

"_Car racing_." Jawab Siwon mantab, ia memilih permainan itu karena yakin Donghae tidak bisa mengalahkannya, mengingat kemampuan mengemudinya yang bisa di bilang cukup lihai.

"DEAL." Senyuman di wajah tampan Donghae terlihat makin melebar, permainan itu bukan permainan yang sulit untuk Donghae, sepertinya Siwon melakukan kesalahan dengan menantang Donghae.

"Kau yakin mau melawannya?" Tanya Nichkun mencoba meyakinkan Donghae, Nichkun tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae karena saat ini emosi siwon sedang tidak labil dan juga Siwon termasuk orang yang mampu berbuat nekat supaya ia tidak dikalahkan.

"Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, ini semua demi Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae tegas. Hati Nichkun terasa iri mendengar perkataan Donghae, ia juga ingin mengatakan hal itu –berkorban demi Eunhyuk-, namun ia tidak punya cukup keberanian, yang bisa dilakukan Nichkun saat ini hayalah berdoa supaya Donghae menepati semua perkatannya sambil menatap kepergian Donghae untuk memulai pertandingannya dengan Siwon.

o0o

Mobil Siwon dan Donghae nampak terparkir di tengah jalan raya yang sepi, mereka sengaja memilih lokasi yang jauh dari pusat kota untuk menghindari polisi, namun di sekitar mobil Siwon dan Donghae sudah banyak mahasiswa yang memang sengaja diajak Nichkun dan Minho untuk menyaksikan perlombaan antara Donghae dan Siwon.

Minho nampak berdiri di tengah mobil Siwon dan Donghae. "Kalian siap?" tanya Minho pada Donghae dan Siwon yang sudah berada di dalam mobil mereka masing-masing, terlihat yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah." Minho segera berjalan ke depan, "Bersedia..." Minho mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi memberi aba-aba untuk Donghae dan Siwon supaya bersiap.

Mobil Donghae dan Siwon terdengar mulai mengeluarkan erangan dan siap membelah jalanan yang sepi itu, "Mulai!" Ucap Minho sambil menggerakkan lengannya turun dengan cepat. Mobil Siwon dan Donghae melaju denagan kencepatan tinggi meninggalkan Minho yang kini menatap dua mobil itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Mobil Siwon nampak memimpin di depan, sedangkan Donghae masih mencoba mencari celah untuk mendahului mobil Siwon, "Shit!" umpat Donghae saat mobil Siwon mengikuti gerak mobilnya. Donghae memutar otaknya supaya mendapatkan cara tercepat untuk mendahului Siwon, tak lama kemudian sebuah ide muncul, perlahan ia lambatkan kecepatan mobilnya dan setelah jaraknya cukup jauh dari Siwon ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

Siwon melirik mobil Donghae dari kaca spionnya, dahinya mengeryit saat menyadari Donghae berada jauh di belakangnya, merasa aman dengan posisinya Siwon tidak lagi memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mendekat pada Nichkun –garis finish yang mereka tentukan-.

Dari belakang Donghae memposisikan mobilnya tepat disamping kiri mobil Siwon, dan dengan cepat ia injak kuat pedal gasnya, mobil Donghae terlihat melaju dengan cepat dan dalam sekali lihat mobil Donghae sudah berada di samping mobil Siwon.

"Shit! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya." Umpat Siwon kesal saat mobil Donghae menggantikan posisi mobilnya memimpin pertandingan, Siwon berusaha mendahului Donghae namun Donghae tidak membiakan hal itu, Donghae menghadang laju Siwon dengan mengikuti gerakan mobil Siwon. Merasa kesal karena tidak bisa mendahului Donghae, Siwon memutuskan mempercepat laju mobilnya tanpa peduli lagi Donghae sedang menghadangnya.

BRAK! Bagian depan lamborghini putih Siwon membentur keras bagian belakang porsche silver Donghae, hal itu membuat donghae kehilangan kendali, namun Donghae berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan mobilnya kembali dan hal itu berhasil, ia lirik mobil Siwon yang masih berada di belakangnya, "Kau mau bermain curang _eoh_? Baiklah, akan ku layani." Gumam Donghae sambil melirik spionnya dan menyeringai.

CIIT! Donghae mendadak menghentikan mobilnya, Siwon yang tidak menyadari Donghae akan melakukan hal itu ikut menginjak pedal rem dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari tabrakan keras. Jika Siwon yang menabrak itu tidak akan jadi masalah, tapi jika Siwon yang menabrak itu akan menjadi masalah besar jika mengingat resikonya. Donghae tersenyum puas melihat mobil Siwon termakan umpannya, setelah mobil Siwon berhenti Donghae menarik tuasnya dan menginjak kuat pedal gas untuk memacu mobilnya supaya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan mobil Siwon.

"Shit!" umpatan kembali terdengar dari bibir Siwon saat ia menyadari itu hanya jebakan, ia pun menarik tuasnya dan meginjak pedal gas untuk menyusul Donghae, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Donghae kini sudah berhasil melintasi Nichkun -yang berfungsi sebagai garis finish-, beberapa mahasiswa yang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertaruh dan mengunggulkan Donghae nampak senang dan meloncat girang saat orang yang mereka unggulkan berhasil melintasi finish dan hal itu makin membuatnya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian lamborghini Siwon sampai di samping Nichkun, Siwon segera keluar dan berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghampiri Donghae yang juga baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. BUG! Satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah tampan Donghae, membuat donghae tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang lecet dan berdarah, tak puas dengan itu Siwon menarik kerah Donghae dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Donghae lagi.

Donghae tersenyum sinis menatap Siwon, "Jadi ini caramu mengakui kekalahanmu?" Ucap Donghae sinis sambil menatap tajam Siwon dan melirik beberapa orang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran.

Siwon mendengus kesal ke arah Donghae. Sedangkan donghae malah tersenyum lebar mengingat kemenangannya, "Kau kalah Choi Siwon, dan kau harus menjauhi Hyukkie." Titah Donghae dengan nada meremehkan, "Kau salah telah meremehkanku." Lanjut Donghae.

Tangan Siwon terlihat makin mengepal mendengar perkataan Donghae, ia masih tidak terima kalah oleh Donghae, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapan seluruh mahasiswa yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu, tak lama kemudian dengan menahan seluruh amarahnya Siwon mendorong kasar Donghae dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Congrat Boy_!" Ucap Nichkun sambil meninju lemah lengan Donghae.

"Ah _ne, gomawo_, tapi apa dia masih akan mengganggu Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Dia tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, dia sudah kalah nukan?" Jawab Nichkun mantap.

"Aku harap begitu." Gumam Donghae.

o0o

Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk membereskan apartemennya yang keadaannya lumayan mengenaskan setelah ia tinggalkan cukup lama, ia manfaatkan hal itu untuk mengusir rasa kesalnya akibat perbuatan Siwon, saat membongkar isi lemarinya tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menemukan sebuah kotak besar yang berisi barang-barang pemberian Siwon, amarahnya menjadi naik melihat benda itu, jika kemarin hatinya masih mengharapkan Siwon, maka hari ini hatinya sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan Siwon karena perlakuan Siwon padanya,

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kotak besar itu dan berjalan keluar apartemen untuk membuang kotak itu beserta isinya. Eunhyuk sedikit kerepotan saat mengangkat kotak yang tingginya hampir setengah dari badannya, membuatnya susah melihat jalan dan BRAK! Eunhyuk akhirnya terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga sedang berjalan membawa kotak besar, beruntung kotak-kotak itu tertutup rapat sehingga barang-barang yang mereka bawa tidak berantakan. Semantara Eunhyuk sibuk mengambil kotaknya orang yang di tabrak Eunhyuk nampak tertegun melihat Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak lihat jalan tadi." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil kembali bangkit dan mengangkat kotaknya tanpa melihat orang yang ia tabrak.

"Hyukkie!" seru orang yang di tabrak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, ia letakkan kotaknya dan segera menoleh pada Donghae –orang yang ditabrak Eunhyuk- yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan kotak dan koper itu?" tanya balik Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk barang bawaan Donghae dengan dagunya.

"Oh ini, aku..."

* * *

_Donghae terheran melihat pemandangan yang ada di teras rumahnya, bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia keluar dari mobilnya ia sudah disambut oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin yang kini tengah duduk santai sambil tersenyum misterius ke arahnya, ditambah sebuah koper besar dan sebuah kotak besar yang berisi barang-barangnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan mereka, "Eomma, appa, apa maksudnya ini?" __Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuki barang-barangnya._

"_Aigoo! Apa yang barusaja kau lakukan? Kenapa bibirmu berdarah? Dan Omo!" Pekik Leeteuk sambil berjalan mendekati Donghae dan menutup mulutnya karena kaget melihat keadaan mobil belakang __D__onghae yang rusak._

"_Kau berkelahi dengan siapa? Ish memalukan." Cibir Kangin, "Karena kau berani berkelahi, maka kau akan appa hukum, kau tidak boleh tinggal di sini lagi Hae ah." ucap Kangin tegas._

_Mata Donghae terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kangin, diusir dari rumah dengan alasan berkelahi sangat tidak masuk akal baginya, Donghae sangat yakin biarpun dia tidak pulang dalam keadaan babak belur, pasti ia akan tetap diusir oleh Kangin, tapi untuk apa Kangin mengusirnya? Donghae memasang wajah memelas supaya orangtuanya tidak jadi mengusirnya._

_Leeteuk yang mengerti raut kesedihan di wajah Donghae segera menepuk pundak Donghae dan mencoba menenagkan anak kesayangannya itu, "Kau diusir bukan berarti kami tidak peduli padamu Hae ah, kami justru sangat peduli dan ingin membantumu."_

_Donghae mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Leeteuk dengan 'membantunya', ia berganti menatap Kangin untuk mencari penjelasan namun nihil, Kangin memang menghampirinya tapi Kangin malah memberikan perkataan yang membuatnya makin tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi, "Kau tidak boleh macam-macam di tempat barumu, kalau berani macam-macam sekali saja, appa akan bujuk Lee Hankyung untuk menjauhkan anaknya darimu."_

_Donghae menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, ia tau ancaman appa nya tidak pernah main-main, ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua keadaan ini, perkataan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya __gila mendadak__._

"_Kau harus pergi sekarang juga Hae ah, jika tidak sekarang juga akan ku minta Lee Hankyung menjauhkanmu dari anaknya."_

_Dengan berat hati dan menggerutu dalam hati, akhirnya Donghae memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam mobil dan segera berangkat menuju alamat yang diberikan Kangin padanya._

_"Rencana pertama sukses." Ucap Kangin setelah mobil Donghae tidak terlihat._

_"Ne yeobo, semoga dia benar-benar tidak macam-macam dengan anak Lee Hankyung."_

_"Dia tidak akan berani jagiya." Dan akhirnya Leeteuk beserta Kangin memasuki rumah mereka dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan._

* * *

"_Mwo_? Diusir? Hwakakaka~~~" mata Eunhyuk membulat dan ia terbahak sampai perutnya terasa kaku mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"_Ya ya ya_! apanya yang lucu?" Donghae mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatpan kesal saat Eunhyuk tak juga berhenti mentertawakannya. "Hyukkie hentikan atau kau mau aku—"

"_STOP_!" Eunhyuk segera menghentikan tawanya sebelum Donghae melanjutkan ancamannya yang mungkin bisa membahayakan ke-_virgin_-an nya. "Tidak usah diteruskan aku akan diam." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Wae? Aku hanya mau membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa jika kau tidak berhenti tertawa." Wajah Eunhyuk memerah mendengar penjelasan Donghae, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Donghae, jarang sekali Donghae tidak menggunakan pikiran _pervert_-nya untuk menggoda Eunhyuk. "Atau jangan-jangan kau berfikir ten-"

"Oh iya, kau tadi kesini untuk apa? Tidak untuk menemuiku kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan santainya, ia juga bingung kenapa ia langsung berfikiran negatif saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, apa mungkin Eunhyuk ikut tertular pervert seperti Donghae?

"Aish, kau ini, aku ke sini untuk mencari apartemenku, aku akan tinggal disini, bukan untuk bertemu denganmu, arrasseo?" Ucap Donghae sambil mencubit gemas hidung Eunhyuk, beruntung Donghae meladeni pertanyaan Eunhyuk, jika tidak entah jadi semerah apa wajah Eunhyuk karena malu.

"Tinggal disini?" Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut mendengar penjelasan Donghae rasa sakit akibat cubitan Donghae seakan tidak terasa baginya mendengar perkataan berbahaya Donghae, ia mencoba mencari penjelasan lain pada Donghae dan tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Donghae. "Nomor berapa?" Donghae menunjuk sebuah kamar bernomor 405 yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah apartemennya sendiri. "_ANDWAE_!" Donghae segera menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar jeritan Eunhyuk. Perasaan Eunhyuk tak tenang, dirinya merasa takut saat ini. Menyesal itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini karena menerima tawaran Heechul untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Donghae terheran melihat sikap histeris Eunhyuk, ia masih juga belum paham kalau akan tinggal satu bangunan dengan Eunhyuk. "_Waeyo_ Hyukkie?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau bercanda kan Hae?"

Donghae semakin bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk, ia terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk -karena tidak tau apa maksud perkataan Eunhyuk-. "Bercanda apanya Hyukkie? Aku sedang tidak bercanda." Dahi donghae semakin berkerut karena tak kunjung menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

"Apartemen nomor 405 itu punyaku, kau bercanda kan mau tinggal di sana?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias, ia sangat berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

"_Mwo_? Apartemenmu?" Mata Donghae terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan matanya berbinar saat mendengar tempat tinggalnya yang baru adalah apartemen Eunhyuk, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena menjadi anak yang penurut pada kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang berseri-seri, Eunhyuk makin merasa takut pada Donghae, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa supaya ia terlindungi dari ke_perver_tan Donghae. XD

o0o

"Hyukkie aku lapar." Ucap Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang kini tengah duduk bersila sambil menekuk(?) mukanya di hadapan TV, hatinya sangat kesal apa lagi setelah Heechul menelpon dan menasehatinya supaya bersikap baik pada Donghae, protes yang dilayangkannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh sang _eomma_, bahkan Heechul tidak takut dan cemas sama sekali pada keadaan Eunhyuk yang mungkin akan di macam-macamkan oleh Donghae. Beruntung dalam apartemen Eunhyuk ada dua kamar sehingga Eunhyuk tidak perlu berbagi kamar dengan Donghae.

"Kau punya tangan kan? Kau bisa masak ramyeon sendiri di dapur." Ucap Eunhyuk asal.

Donghae mengendikan bahunya dan segera melangkah menuju dapur, tak lama kemudian Donghae keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua mangkuk ramyeon, "Ini," Donghae meletakan semangkuk ramyeon yang ia buat di hadapan Eunhyuk dan segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Kau?" Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut melihat perhatian Donghae. "Aku tidak mau!" tolak Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

Donghae menaruh ramyeonnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk, "Makan! Jika tidak aku akan mengurungmu di dalam-"

Tanpa menunggu lanjutan perkataan Donghae, Eunhyuk segera mengangkat mangkuk ramyeon yang ada dihadapannya dan segera melahap ramyeon itu tanpa perlu mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu.

"-dapur untuk mencuci piring." Lanjut Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali merutuki kebodohannya, entah mengapa otaknya selalu berfikiran negatif mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Monyet pintar." Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak kasar rambut Eunhyuk.

"Dasar ikan _pervert_ menyebalkan." Cibir Eunhyuk dengan mulut penuh ramyeon.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, ia pun kembali mengangkat mangkuknya dan segera menghabiskan ramyeonnya.

"Hyukkie _mianhae_!" Ucap Donghae penuh sesal setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Eunhyuk yang belum selesai menghabiskan ramyeon itu hanya bisa mematung dengan ranyeon yang masih menggantung dibibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, dengan gerak cepat Eunhyuk menelan tanpa perlu mengunyah semua ramyeon yang ada dimulutnya, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Selama ini pasti kau terganggu dengan sikap _pervert_-ku, maafkan aku _ne_!" ucap Donghae penuh sesal.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang dan meletakan mangkuknya di atas meja, "Lalu kenapa kau masih saja melakukannya jika kau tau aku tidak menyukai itu?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku ingin mendapat perhatianmu Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae frustasi.

"Tapi caramu salah Hae _ah_!" Balas Eunhyuk setengah frustasi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya kau menerimaku?" tanya Donghae makin frustasi. Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohon. "_Jebal_, Jadilah _yeojachingu_-ku?"

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak tak beraturan mendengar perkataan Donghae, ia benar-benar belum siap untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae, "Aku tidak bisa Hae ah." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk.

Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung, "Wae? Apa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat usaha kedua orang tua kita untuk mendekatkan kita?"

"Tapi Hae," Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya dan meneruskannya dalam hati, 'Aku takut terluka lagi Hae _ah_, aku belum siap.'

"Hyukkie..."

"Tolong jangan paksa aku Hae _ah_!" pinta Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa terpaku dengan sikap Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat sambil bersandar pada sofa, "Apa Choi Siwon sangat berarti untukmu Hyukkie?" setidaknya hal itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Donghae saat Eunhyuk menolaknya. Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya dan berharap semua penatnya hilang ditelan mimpi.

o0o

Sejak meninggalkan Donghae tiga jam yang lalu, Eunhyuk yang berusaha menutup matanya supaya terlelap hanya bisa berguling kesana-sini diatas ranjangnya, otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan ekspresi kecewa Donghae, terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah dihati Eunhyuk. Perlahan ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamarnya, ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang santai merangkap ruang tamu yang ada di hadapannya, pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Donghae yang kini tengah terbaring tak karuan di atas sofa, "Ish ikan itu kenapa malah tidur di sana." Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambilkan selimut untuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk memakaikan selimut itu pada Donghae, "Eh?" Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut saat melihat luka di sudut bibir Donghae yang entah sejak kapan kembali mengeluarkan darah, Eunhyuk kembali bangkit untuk mengambil semangkuk air hangat dan handuk. Eunhyuk membersihkan luka Donghae dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati ia tidak mau membangunkan donghae yang sedang tidur terlelap, "Tidak seharsnya kau menyukaiku Hae ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa berterima kasih padamu setelah kau menolongku, aku tidak pantas untukmu." Gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang sudah terbangun sejak Eunhyuk memakaikannya selimut mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bergerak dan mempertahankan posisi tidurnya, ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk terkejut dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, Donghae tidak menyangka jika dibalik sikap arrogant anan jutekmya, Eunhyuk menyimpan sikap lembut, tapi tunggu! Donghae sedikit bingung dengan gumaman Eunhyuk, namun ia tidak juga bangun, mungkin dengan mempertahankan posisinya saat ini Donghae bisa menemukan jawaban atas pikirannya.

Selesai membersihkan luka kecil Donghae, Eunhyuk memandangi wajah damai Donghae, harus Eunhyuk akui, hatinya merasa nyaman saat melihat wajah damai Donghae, wajah tampan polos kekanakan yang jauh dari seringaian, sebuah senyuman akhirnya terukir di wajah cantik Eunhyuk, namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman itu perlahan menghilang karena memori diotaknya memutarkan kenangan dimana ia mulai menyukai Siwon dan juga kenangan saat Siwon kembali ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu, "Tapi kau pasti tidak jauh beda dengan Choi Siwon, setelah mendapatkanku kau pasti akan melupakan dan menyakitiku begitu saja." Ucap Eunhyuk sendu. Eunhyuk akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Jadi kau takut aku mempermainkanmu Hyukkie?" gumam Donghae setelah Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya. Donghae bangkit dari posisinya dan memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara supaya Eunhyuk mau mempercayai dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di otaknya, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang telah menunjukan pukul 11.52 pm, ia segera menghubungi seseorang untuk ia mintai pertolongan.

o0o

Keesokan harinya Eunhyuk nampak terheran melihat apartemennya sepi, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana perginya Donghae sepagi ini, namun karena tidak mau ambil pusing ia segera mandi dan berangkat ke kampus.

Sesampainya dikampus Eunhyuk langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan yang membuat mata dan hatinya sakit, sakit? Benar, hati Eunhyuk sakit saat melihat Donghae tengah menggoda salah satu yeoja yang ada di kelasnya, namun Eunhyuk berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaanya, ia pun memasang senyuman termanisnya, ia sama sekali tidak mau memperlihatkan jika hatinya tengah terbakar(?) saat ini.

"Kau cantik hari ini Hyuna _ssi_." Puji Donghae pada yeoja itu, sedangkan yeoja yang dipanggil Hyuna itu nampak tersenyum nakal –dibuat senakal mungkin- ke arah Donghae.

"Dasar pasangan mesum." Cibir Eunhyuk sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya, ekor matanya masih serius mengamati kegiatan Donghae, namun ia tak berniat bersuara untuk mencegah Donghae, apa haknya? dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Donghae, dan seharusnya Eunhyuk senang karena Donghae tidak menggodanya, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasa kesal melihat perlakuan Donghae pada Hyuna.

Setelah merasa Eunhyuk tidak lagi memperhatikannya Donghae segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Nichkun dan menatap Nichkun dengan tatapan –caramu sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya- dan segera dibalas Nichkun dengan tatapan –ish sudah minta tolong, banyak protes pula, sekarang memang tidak ada, tapi lihat saja nanti, sekarang teruskan saja bermesraan dengan Hyuna, yang lebih mesra dan _HOT_-, Donghae kembali menatap Nichkun dengan tatapan –jika caramu tidak berhasil, bersiaplahh masuk ke dalam laut terdalam Mokpo-, Nichkun terkikik geli melihat hal itu dan segera membalas tatapan Donghae –kau tenang saja-.

Perkuliahan memang sudah dimulai namun Donghae masih meneruskan aksinya bermesraan dengan Hyuna, tangan nakal Donghae mulai menggenggam dan membelai tangan mungil Hyuna, hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk semakin kesal melihat sikap Donghae, Eunhyuk sangat berharap saat ini _sonsaengnim_ akan menegur Donghae karena bermesraan dalam ruangan, namun hal itu tidak juga terjadi, _sonsaengnim_ sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sikap Donghae.

Tepat setelah perkuliahan selesai Eunhyuk segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan aura suram tanpa memperdulikan senyuman misterius yang terukir di wajah Donghae dan Nichkun.

o0o

BRAK! Eunhyuk membanting kasar pintu kamarnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya, entah mengapa hatinya sangat kesal dengan sikap Donghae, tapi kenapa? Mungkinkah ia cemburu pada Donghae? Eunhyuk melangkah menuju dapue untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat ia melihat donghae tengah duduk santa sambil tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

"Kau cemburu?" selidik Donghae yang langsung membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada _yeoja pervert_ itu?" jawab Eunhyuk asal, ia pun segera meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Kau makin cantik jika cemburu jagiya." Gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Eunhyuk, ia merasa usahanya makin tidak sia-sia.

o0o

Hari terus berlalu, Donghae masih sibuk memanas-manasi Eunhyuk dengan bermesraan dengan Hyuna, Eunhyuk masih berusaha keras menahan amarahnya sampai pada suatu hari Eunhyuk tidak lagi sabar melihat tingkah Donghae.

"_Ya_ Kim Donghae! Kau mau kelas kita terkenal buruk karena kepervertan mu?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh emosi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dengan aura hitam yang menguar(?) di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, cara ini pasti berhasil." Sombong Nichkun pada Donghae.

"Ah _ne_, kau memang bisa diandalkan, tidak salah aku meminta bantuan padamu, sekarang kita jalankan rencana selanjutnya." Pinta Donghae pada Nichkun.

"_Gomawo ne_ Hyuna ssi, nanti pasti aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah mata kuliahmu yang tidak lulus dengan sonsaengnim." Hyuna hanya menggangguk singkat mendengar perkataan Nichkun.

"Oh iya, cepat hubungi _ajumma_ Lee dan siapkan semuanya, jangan ada yang terlewat _ne_." ucap Nichkun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

o0o

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! Semua manusia yang ada di dalam _dance room_ hanya bisa menatap horror pintu ruang ganti yang baru saja dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh Eunhyuk, "Apa yang kalian lihat?" suara Nichkun akhirnya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, dengan gerak cepat semua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan itu, pakaiannya sudah ia ganti dengan pakaian santai untuk latihan, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan memutar musik dengan volume tinggi, semua manusia yang mengerti ketua _dance club_ mereka sedang dalam _mood_ buruk perlahan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, kecuali Nichkun ia tetap berada di dalam ruangan itu dan menunggu Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ritual wajib(?) untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Eunhyuk mulai melakukan pemanasan sebelum ia melakukan dance berat.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Nichkun de sela ritual –dance- Eunhyuk.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada _namja pervert_ seperti itu?" jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Jadi benar kau cemburu pada Kim Donghae? Padahal maksud pertanyaanku adalah Wonnie, tadi aku mau menanyakan apa kau cemburu pada _yeoja_ yang dikencani Wonnie."

Eunhyuk terlonjak mendengar ucapan Nichkun, lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu menebak kemana arah lawan bicaranya, sedangkan Nichkun malah terkikik geli melihat reaksi Eunhyuk. "_Ani_ aku tidak cemburu pada Kim Donghae." Sela Eunhyuk cepat.

"Hem... Choi Siwon dan Kim Donghae..." Nichkun nampak menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Siapa yang kau pilih Hyukkie?" tanya Nichkun penasaran.

Ritual Eunhyuk seketika itu juga terhenti, Eunhyuk terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya, namun bukan bingung untuk memilih salah satu diantara dua _namja_ itu, melainkan bingung untuk menyembunyikan perasaan cemburu yang ia rasakan pada Donghae, "_Mollayo_ Kunnie!"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kau menyukai Kim Donghae kan?"

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukai Donghae?" selidik Eunhyuk.

"Kau cemburu padanya, secara tidak langsung kau menyukainya Hyukkie." Jelas Nichkun seadanya membuat Eunhyuk terlihat makin bingung, "Akui saja Hyukkie, akui kalau kau menyukainya, sebelum ada orang lain yang merebutnya." Ucap Nichkun lembut.

"Tapi aku takut dia menyakitiku, sama seperti Wonnie menyakitiku Kunnie." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih sambil tertunduk.

"Hyukkie apa kau tau beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae menerima tantangan Wonnie supaya Wonnie tidak mengganggumu lagi, dan apa kau tau dia hampir celaka karena Wonnie? Itu semua demi kau Hyukkie." Jelas Nichkun panjang lebar, sebenarnya Donghae melarang Nichkun menceritakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk karena tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk khawatir, namun Nichkun merasa perlu menceritakan semua hal ini pada Eunhyuk supaya hati Eunhyuk lebih terbuka lagi pada Donghae.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat dan kepalanya refleks terangkat mendengar perkataan Nichkun, "Jadi luka di bibirnya itu..."

"Ne, itu ulah Wonnie, tapi mereka tidak berkelahi fisik melainkan _racing_." Eunhyuk kembali tertunduk dihadapan Nichkun, Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyangka jika Donghae mampu melangkah sejauh itu untuk menepati janji yang pernah ia ucapkan, Eunhyuk makin merasa tidak pantas untuk Donghae. "Kau menyukai Kim donghae kan Hyukkie?"

"Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat, bukankah dia tadi bermesraan dengan _yeoja_ lain? Mungkin lebih baik dia bersama _yeoja_ itu, _yeoja_ itu juga terlihat menyukainya."

"Aku rasa tidak begitu Hyukkie. Kau yakin dia mencintaimu kan?" Eunhyuk tertunduk dan nampak berfikir keras menimbang perkataan Nichkun, "Kau harus memberi Kim Donghae kesempatan untuk membuktikan perasannya padamu, jika tidak kau tidak akan pernah tau Kim Donghae serius menyukaimu atau tidak." Ucap Nichkun sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk membenarkan perkataan Nichkun dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama berfikir dan Eunhyuk sudah mendapatkan keyakinannya dalam hati, Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, "_Yeoboseyo eomma_, kesana? Untuk apa? _Ne arraseo_." Eunhyuk segera berjalan dengan buru-buru setelah memutus sambungannya dengan Heechul.

o0o

Setelah menghubungi Eunhyuk kemudian berganti menghubungi Leeteuk beberapa saat yang lalu, Heechul nampak sibuk dengan beberapa kotak hadiah dan beberapa botol wine milik Hankyung , entah apa maksud semua itu, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan dengan Leeteuk tadi,"_Eomma_ aku datang." Sapa Eunhyuk dengan suara lantang.

"Disini _jagiya_!" jawab Heechul yang kini tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarganya.

"Kenapa _eomma_ memintaku pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"Temani _eomma_ sampai jam 6 malam _ne, appa_ mu masih sibuk di kantor dan tidak bisa pulang cepat." Jawab Heechul seadanya –lebih tepatnya dibuat seadanya-.

"Disuruh menemani _eomma_ sampai besok aku juga mau _eomma_."

"_Ani_! Kau harus pulang ke aparteman, kau tidak kasihan Donghae sendirian disana."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Heechul, ia sangat risih tinggal satu apartemen dengan Donghae, namun protespun rasanya tidak ada gunanya, Heechul sangat yakin jika Donghae _namja _baik yang tidak akan macam-macam padanya, ia akhirnya memilih diam dari pada terkena ceramah yang panjang lebar dari Heechul.

Setelah berjam-jam duduk tanpa adanya komunikasi di ruangan itu Heechul mulai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memeriksa jam, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang _jagiya_." Ucap Heechul setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6.00.

Eunhyuk menuruti apa keinginan Heechul ia tidak mau lagi menjadi anak pembuat ulah yang suka menentang kemauan orangtuanya, "Aku pulang _ne eomma_." Pamit Eunhyuk sopan.

"Tunggu _jagiya_! Bawa ini _ne_." Pinta Heechul sambil menyerahkan dua botol wine dan dua kotak hadiah pada Eunhyuk yang sudah ia persiapkan dari tadi.

"ini untuk apa _eomma_? Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini, _eomma_ lupa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Memang bukan kau yang ulang tahun _jagiya_ tapi Kim donghae," Ucap Heechul penuh semangat.

"_Mwo_? Ikan itu ulang tahun hari ini?"

PLETAK! "Ish, sudah _eomma_ bilang, jangan panggil dia ikan." Ucap Heechul sambil mendaratkan sebuat jitakan sayang pada Eunhyuk, "Cepat pulang sana, jangan buat dia menunggu lama." ucap Heechul.

Eunhyuk pasrah dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menggerutu.

o0o

Baru selangkah menginjakan kakinya di dalam apartemen, mata Eunhyuk dibuat membulat sempurna dengan pemandangan yang ada di dalam apartemen tersebut, wine dan kotak hadiah yang diberikan Heechul padanya juga hampir terlepas dari tangannya saat Eunhyuk melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya romantis itu, bagaimana tidak, lampu dalam apartemen Eunhyuk tidak ada satupun yang menyala, hanya puluhan lilin yang tertata rapi disudut dan tempat tertentu saja yang menggantikan penerangan apartemen Eunhyuk, ditambah lagi lantunan nada merdu yang keluar dari sebuah gitar akustik.

Didalam sana Donghae nampak duduk tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk, memainkan gitar akustiknya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Eunhyuk dan jangan lupakan ribuan kelopak bunga yang tertata rapi disamping lilin yang disusun sedemikian rupa diatas lantai hingga membentuk kata 'I LOVE YOU'. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Eunhyuk memang terpana dan takjub dengan semua itu, sama sekali tidak terbayangkan olehnya, jika seorang pervert seperti Donghae mampu menciptakan suasana romantis seperti saat ini. Perlahan Eunhyuk masuk dan meletakan barang bawaanya di atas meja supaya ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati suasana romantis yang diciptakan Donghae.

_I'm __your man, I'm your man__, __I'm your man, I'm your man  
_Eunhyuk semakin terpana saat Donghae mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu yang menurutnya romantis, hatinya serasa meledak karena bahagia saat Donghae memberikan isyarat bahwa lagu itu dinyanyikan Donghae hanya untuk Eunhyuk. Sebuah _gummy smile_ menawan terukir indah di wajah cantiknya, membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat untuk menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Eunhyuk.

_Baby I'm your man… I'm your man…_

_Please believe me Please be with me._

_Right now in order to protect you,__That's right, in order to watch over you_

_That's right, embracing you.__This feeling is so real__. __I'm giving my all_

_I want to nestle together__. __With the pain in that heart_

_You ain't gotta hurt no more__. __Let me love you uh right now__. __So here I am_

_Baby I'm your man__. __Love you so much my heart's about to burst_

_Entrust yourself to me__. __I'll fullfil all the wishes for you_

_I cannot stay still.__My hot heart is thumping in my chest_

_Right now, this instance, I want to see you__. __I'll do this right now, Move on_

_Everything for you__. __You know that you can lean on me_

_Forever by your side__. __You always be my baby_

_There's nothing I can't do__. __I'll do anything for ya_

_What your wish my girl, whatever it might be__. __I'm your man Letz go!_

Hati Eunhyuk merasa sangat tenang mendengar nyanyian tulus Donghae, sampai akhirnya ia mematung.

_Baby I'm your man,__I'm not backing away_

_There's no such thing as neverending night_

_Just by looking at you__. __The future will be bright True heart_

_Baby I'm your man I'm your man__. __Please believe me Please be with me_

_Even if you can't go on right now Because you're too sad_

_I'm gonna stay by your side, Watching over you,__I believe in you_

_Baby I'm your man__. __Love you so much my heart's about to burst_

_Entrust yourself to me__. __I'll fullfil all the wishes for you_

_Baby I'm your man__. __It's alright, I won't have a change of heart_

_You're the only one I'll be__. __Watching over in the whole wide world True Love_

_Baby I'm your man… I'm your man…_

_Please believe me Please be with me_

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk masih mematung di tempat saat Donghae mengakhiri kegiatannya, sampai ia juga tidak menyadari jika Donghae kini sudah berada di hadapannya, dan meraih tangannya, "_Watashiwa anata o aishite _(Aku mencintaimu)." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap lembut Eunhyuk.

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak tak karuan, tidak hanya bergetar namun juga terasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya, entah mengapa ada sebuah desiran halus di dalam dadanya saat ini perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"_Tsukiatte kudasai_ (maukah kau menjadi kekasihku)? Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." ucap donghae mantap.

Tidak bisa di bendung lagi, rasanya Eunhyuk ingin meneteskan airmata bahagia saat Donghae menyatakan cinta padanya, ingin sekali Eunhyuk mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' namun entah mengapa lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, "Tolong jangan mengucapkan janji yang belum pasti bisa kau tepati Hae _ah._" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat, matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya." Pinta Donghae sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

Eunhyuk nampak sedikit berfikir, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Donghae, "Kita bertanding dan hasilnya akan menentukan aku menerimamu atau tidak." Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Bertanding apa?"

"_Battle dance_!" jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

"_Geuraeyo_." Donghae tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan menuju pemutar musik. "Ready?" Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat. Donghae segera menyalakan musik itu kemudian berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk untuk memulai battle mereka.

_**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard…**_

Alunan music mulai menggema di seluruh ruangan itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk memulai duluan, ia gerakan kakinya untuk maju mendekati Eunhyuk dan mulai melakukan gerakan ringan untuk pemanasan.

_**Gimme that Mo-Moet  
Gimme that Cry-Crystal…**_

Donghae mulai melakukan gerakan hip hop dengan gerakan kaki yang lebih ditonjolkan, Eunhyuk menikmati itu sambil berfikir gerakan apa yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membalas Donghae.

_**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk….**_

_****_Eunhyuk maju, mendorong dada Donghae supaya mundur dan mulai membalas gerakan Donghae dengan gerakan hip hop sexy yang banyak menggunakan peran pinggang._  
_

_**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6….  
**_

Donghae kembali maju, namun ia tidak mendorong Eunhyuk untuk mundur melainkan ikut menari bersama Eunhyuk, ia raih pinggang Eunhyuk untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk menghindari Donghae dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae saat ia benar-benar terlepas dari tangan Donghae. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Eunhyuk di sela kegiatannya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya Hyukkie, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Lalu yeoja yang kau rayu itu?"

Donghae tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, rencana yang disarankan Nichkun yang tadinya ia pikir tidak akan berhasil, kini terlihat hasilnya, "Apa kau cemburu _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae seductive.

_**Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz  
Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib….**_

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Eunhyuk memutuskan mundur, tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan membiarkan Donghae melakukan breakdance, Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas saat di tengah atraksi Donghae mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Donghae juga sedikit memberikan gerakan untuk mengejek Eunhyuk.

_**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk….**_

Tak mau lama berdiam diri dan tentunya merasa kesal dengan ejekan Donghae, Eunhyuk kembali maju dan berjalan memutari donghae, ia sandarkan badannya di punggung Donghae, dan mulai meliukkan badannya di belakang Donghae.

Donghae yang terkejut dengan gerakan Eunhyuk sempat mematung sesaat, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Eunhyuk.

_**Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6…**_

Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan segera mengunci tubuh Eunhyuk dengan lengannya saat merasakan Eunhyuk berhenti menari dibelakangnya, "Aku dan _yeoja _itu hanya menggodamu, tidak lebih _jagiya_." Jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Sial, kenapa aku bisa termakan permainan _ikan_ ini, ish.' Gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia pun mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae.

Bola mata Eunhyuk hampir keluar saat ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Donghae, namun bukan Eunhyuk namanya kalau tidak bisa lolos dari situasi seperti ini, perlahan ia letakkan tangannya di atas tangan Donghae kemudian ia gerakan lagi tubuhnya, sehingga Eunhyuk kembali melakukan sexy dance di dalam dekapan Donghae, ia sangat yakin Donghae tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini dan memang benar Donghae sedikit _blank_ saat merasakan bagian-bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang menonjol menyentuh tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membalik tubuhnya, meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada donghae dengan lembut dan BRAK! Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae cukup kuat sampai akhirnya tubuh Donghae harus terhempas di sofa, namun sebelum tubuh Donghae benar-benar terhempas di sofa, tangan Donghae dengan cepat menarik lengan Eunhyuk sehingga Eunhyuk mau tak mau ikut terjatuh bersama Donghae, beruntung tangan Eunhyuk dengan cepat ia tumpu pada pundak Donghae, sehingga bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan itu tidak jadi bersentuhan, mata mereka saling bertatapan, jantung mereka berdetak kencang antara lelah dan juga gugup, "Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, dan itu berarti kau kalah." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum puas ke arah Eunhyuk. "Jadi bagaimana Hyukkie? Kau mau menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku?" ucap Donghae lembut dan penuh harap.

* * *

**(Chapter 6 Part 2 cooming soon)**

**Balasan review juga di part 2 ^,^v**


	7. Chapter 6b

_"__Jadi bagaimana Hyukkie, kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?"_

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk **(Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning: **GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, NC gak yakin HOT! adult content, Out Of Character, mess plot, bad description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary: **Siwon menantang Donghae untuk memperebutkan Eunhyuk. Dan kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba ikut bersikap pervert seperti Donghae?

**Note: **

**"..." **Talk

'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mistake ****(Part 2)**

Eunhyuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bibirnya terasa berat untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sudah ia yakini sebelum ia _battle_ dengan Donghae.

Chu~~ Donghae membelalakan matanya saat Eunhyuk menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae –hanya menaut-, "Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tuan Kim?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melempar sebuah gummy smile terbaiknya pada Donghae, setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Donghae kaget setengah mati dengan perbuatan Eunhyuk, matanya terbuka lebar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar kekanakan saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, "Apa sekarang kita sudah resmi?" tanya Donghae antusias dan hanya dijawab Eunhyuk dengan anggukan mantap.

GREB! "_Gomawo_ Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae tulus sambil mendekap erat tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada di atasnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Hae _ah_."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau mau menungguku membuka hati untukmu dan-" Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya dan menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bekas luka di sudut bibir Donghae, "-terima kasih karena kau rela terluka untukku." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Donghae, Eunhyuk segera membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Donghae.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungimu _jagiya_." Jawab Donghae sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"_Gomawoyo_ Hae _ah, saranghae_."

Donghae kembali mematung, matanya kembali terbelalak, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "_Nado saranghaeyo_ Hyukkie, _nan neomu neomu neomu saranghae_." Balas Donghae sambil mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama.

"_Aigoo_, aku hampir lupa," Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya pada Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar, "_Saengilchuka hamnida _Hae _ah_!" CUP! Sebuah kecupan singkat berhasil mendarat dipipi Donghae. Sebelum Eunhyuk kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Donghae.

Donghae benar-benar ingin melayang dan melompat kegirangan saat ini, pertama Eunhyuk menerima cintanya dengan cara yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya, kedua ucapan cinta yang diucapkan Eunhyuk untuknya dan yang ke tiga Eunhyuk tahu bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya, lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya hari. Dengan cepat Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, semua yang Nichkun sarankan pada Donghae –yang semua sarannya merupakan hal-hal yang disukai Eunhyuk- mulai dari menyanyikan lagu cinta di dalam ruangan romantis penuh lilin, dan menyatakan cinta dengan bahasa jepang, sukses membuat Eunhyuk menyerahkan hatinya pada Donghae.

"Hae ah aku tidak bisa mengambil hadiahmu," ucap Eunhyuk saat ia merasakan pelukan Donghae makin erat.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi _jagiya_, kau menerima cintaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Donghae lembut. "Tapi _jagiya_ darimana kau tau aku berulang tahun hari ini?" tanya Donghae sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"_E__omma_ yang memberitahuku, dan kado itu semuanya dari _eomma_-ku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kado yang diberikan Heechul padanya.

"Hae ah bagaimana kalau kita merayakan semua ini, _eomma_-ku tadi memberikan wine," ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat saat ia melihat dua botol wine yang diberikan Heechul.

Donghae nampak berfikir singkat, ia jarang sekali meminum minuman beralkohol, ia sedikit ragu untuk menerima ajakan Eunhyuk namun karena ini hari istimewanya dan mengingat kadar alcohol yang ada di botol wine itu cukup rendah, tidak ada salahnya jika ia meminum satu sampai dua gelas, "_Anything for you jagiya_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur, tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk kembali dengan dua gelas wine di tangannya, Donghae membuka wine tersebut dan menuangkannya pada kedua gelas yang dibawa Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua mulai menikmati wine tersebut.

"Hae ah sejak kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini? Dan sejak kapan kau dan _eomma_-ku menjadi sangat kompak untuk mempermainkanku? Ini semua pasti ide dari _eomma_-ku kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memasang tatapan bingung pada Donghae.

"Apa perlu aku menjawab semua itu jagiya?" tanya Donghae tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang salah, karena bukan Heechul yang merencanakan semua itu, disini Heechul hanya berperan menahan Eunhyuk dirumahnya sementara Donghae mengubah apartemen Eunhyuk menjadi rumah lilin.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal pada Donghae, dengan tidak sabar Eunhyuk menyambar botol wine dan menuangkannya lagi ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Donghae hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, perlahan Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk dan menarik lembut Eunhyuk supaya bersandar padanya, "Baru tadi pagi aku menyiapkan semua ini _jagiya_." Ucap Donghae sambil membelai lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

"_Jinjja_? Tapi kenapa bisa serapi ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi lilin yang tertata rapi.

"Mungkin karena ini semua untukmu jadi aku bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikannya, hehe." Ucap Donghae sambil mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir merah cherry Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! kau ini, _jinjja_," teriak Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan dada Donghae, wajahnya yang sudah merah, menjadi makin merah saat Donghae mengecup bibirnya.

Donghae terkekeh dan kembali meminum wine yang ada digelasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sebotol wine sudah mereka habiskan, entah mengapa mereka mampu minum sebanyak itu, padahal baik Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama bukan orang yang suka 'minum', mereka sendiri juga heran, namun mereka tidak memusingkan hal itu, yang ada dipikiran mereka kini hanyalah rasa bahagia karena bisa berada didekat orang yang mereka cintai.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam tak melakukan apapun, bicarapun tidak, yang ada hanya Eunhyuk bersandar manja di pundak Donghae, sedangkan Donghae melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk, sampai akhirnya mereka merasakan sebuah sensasi yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, hasrat mereka tiba-tiba bergejolak, entah apa penyebabnya. Donghae mulai terlihat mati-matian menahan hasratnya, begitu pula Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bangkit berusaha menghilangkan hasratnya yang semakin lama semakin bergejolak, namun sia-sia, perasaannya makin tak karuan saat ini. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk bangkit dari pelukannya segera menatap Eunhyuk bingung, "_Waeyo jagiya_?" tanya Donghae sambil membalik badan Eunhyuk supaya menghadap padanya.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersenyum singkat ke arah Donghae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya hasratnya tidak meledak keluar, sedangkan Donghae yang melihat hal itu malah semakin tergoda, tembok yang sedari tadi dibangunnya seakan runtuh saat Donghae melihat Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya sendiri, perlahan ia gerakan tangannya untuk membelai surai Eunhyuk, "Kau lelah_ jagiya_?" tanya Donghae lembut, ia masih mencoba mempertahankan dinding yang hanya tersisa sedikit untuk menahan nafsunya itu, ia masih terlalu jelas mengingat ancaman yang diucapkan Kangin sebelum ia pindah.

Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa dengan Donghae, entah mengapa Eunhyuk ingin sekali mendapatkan hal lebih dari sekedar belaian lembut Donghae, namun ia juga masih sadar kalau ia tidak boleh melakukan hal 'itu', "Ne, kita istirahat?"

Donghae menyetujui saran Eunhyuk, mungkin dengan begitu hasrat mereka bisa sedikit teredam. Mereka akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang kebetulan pintunya bersebelahan dengan saling bergandengan, sebelum mereka memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, mereka menyempatkan untuk saling berhadapan dan saling melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan entah setan apa yang kini tengah membisiki mereka yang jelas keduanya kini saling mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga akhirnya CHU~~~, bibir mereka saling menaut, beberapa detik tak ada respon dari keduanya, mata mereka pun terlihat membulat, mereka masih berusaha menahan nafsu mereka yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya', namun semakin mereka menahannya semakin ingin pula mereka menyalurkan hasrat itu.

Donghae mencoba memulai memagut pelan bibir Eunhyuk sambil berharap hasratnya sedikit hilang, namun pemikirannya salah, yang ada Donghae makin bernafsu memagut bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang masih diam -tak membalas ciuman Donghae- mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati 'ucapan selamat malam' itu, ia juga masih berusaha meredam hasratnya yang menginginkan 'sesuatu' yang lebih, namun semakin Eunhyuk menekan hasratnya, Eunhyuk juga semakin ingin membalas ciuman Donghae.

Menyerah, mereka berdua akhirnya kalah oleh nafsu, mereka biarkan hasrat mereka mengendalikan pikiran mereka, Eunhyuk mulai membalas ciuman Donghae, dan Donghae mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk. Keduanya mulai menikmati ciuman yang sedari tadi mereka tahan.

Perlahan tangan Eunhyuk mulai terangkat untuk dikalungkan pada leher Donghae, tangan kanan Donghae pun ikut tergerak menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk supaya ciuman mereka lebih dalam, Eumph! Desahan demi desahan mulai muncul dari bibir _kissable _Eunhyuk saat ia merasa tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan bibir Donghae.

Eungh! Lenguh Eunhyuk tertahan disela cumannya saat merasakan tangan kiri Donghae meremas pelan _butt_-nya, Eunhyuk mengeliat dalam pelukan Donghae dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya tergerak untuk meremas kuat rambut Donghae dan hal itu membuat nafsu Donghae semakin naik, namun Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak keberatan Donghae melakukan hal yang lebih padanya saat ini, bahkan mungkin Eunhyuk juga sudah siap melakukan 'itu' dengan Donghae.

Eungh! Eummh! Keduanya terdengar mengerang nikmat disela ciuman mereka, kepala mereka tergerak berlainan arah untuk mencari posisi yang lebih tepat lagi untuk saling melumat.

Donghae semakin bernafsu dalam ciuman itu, tak hanya melumat, Donghae pun mengulum dan menghisap bibir Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali terdengar mengerang serta mendesah nikmat dalam ciumannya. Lidah Donghae yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai bergerak untuk membelai bibir bawah Eunhyuk, Donghae meminta Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya.

Permintaan Donghae dengan senang hati dikabulkan oleh Eunhyuk, lidah Donghae dengan cepat menerobos masuk ke dalam goa hangat Eunhyuk dan segera menjelajahinya, mengajak lidah Eunhyuk bertarung di dalam sana, lidah mereka saling mengait dan menarik, tengkuk Eunhyuk terlihat makin di tekan kuat oleh Donghae, tangan Donghae yang tadi meremas _butt_ Eunhyuk kini mulai naik untuk meremas bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang lain.

Aaumph! Eunhyuk memekik nikmat di sela ciuman panasnya saat merasa dadanya diremas dengan cukup kuat oleh Donghae. Merasa kekurangan asupan oksigen Eunhyuk mendorong pelan dada Donghae.

Donghae yang mengerti dengan isyarat tersebut segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, deru nafas mereka saling memburu untuk berebut oksigen, mata Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah terengah-engah karena ulahnya, "_Saranghaeyo_." Ucap Donghae lembut.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_." Jawab Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka kembali menaut dan melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

Eumphh! Eunggh! Keduanya kembali terdengar mengerang nikmat, merasa cukup panas dengan hawa yang ada di apartemen itu tangan-tangan mereka mulai tergerak untuk saling membuka kancing kemeja pasangan mereka.

Ahh~~ desah Eunhyuk saat bibir Donghae berhenti mempermainkan bibirnya dan berganti mempermainkan lehernya, tangan Eunhyuk yang tadi sibuk dengan kancing kemeja Donghae yang sudah terbuka semuanya kini terlihat sibuk meremas rambut Donghae, membuat Donghae makin bernafsu membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Eunhyuk.

"Ahh! Eummh! Hae ahh~~" desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi-jadi saat Donghae menghisap kuat lehernya dan tangan Donghae meremas kuat dadanya yang hanya terbungkus bra itu.

Puas membuat beberapa tanda di leher Eunhyuk, Donghae akhirnya menghentikan kegiatanya dan berganti menatap Eunhyuk, "Kita bercinta?" tanya Donghae seductive. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah padam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Eunhyuk memang menginginkan hal 'itu', namun ia malu untuk mengatakannya, Eunhyuk tak menjawab ajakan Donghae dengan ucapan melainkan Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae dan melumatnya.

Donghae yang mengerti kalau Eunhyuk mau diajaknya bercinta segera mengalungkan tangan Eunhyuk pada lehernya. HAP! Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan kaki Eunhyuk di pinggangnya, dengan bibir yang saling menaut dan kembali berciuman panas keduanyan masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan hari esok.

o0o

"_jagiya _kau tau dimana _red wine _ku?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengobrak-abrik tempat penyimpanan _wine_-nya yang berada di ruang santai.

"Aku berikan pada Eunhyukkie." Jawab Heechul santai sambil membolak-balik majalah yang ada di tangannya.

"_MWO_?" jerit Hankyung histeris, matanya sukses membulat mendengar perkataan berbahaya Heechul.

"Wae? Bukankah kau masih punya _red wine_ lagi di gudang? Lagipula wine yang kuberikan pada Eunhyukkie umurnya muda."

"Tapi jagiya, wine itu," Hankyung menggantung kalimatnya dan meneruskannya dalam hati, 'ada obat perangsangnya.'

"Wine itu kenapa?" Heechul nampak penasaran dan segera mendekati Hankyung.

"Tapi kenapa kau memberikan wine itu pada Eunhyukkie?" tanya Hankyung mencoba mengalihkan topik pembahasan, Hankyung belum siap dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Heechul karena sering memberikan wine yang khusus di pesan Hankyung untuk dijadikan perangsang pada Heechul sebelum mereka bercinta.

"Untuk perayaan ulang tahun, hari ini Kim Donghae berulang tahun." Jawab Heechul seadanya.

"MWO?" jeritan histeris Hankyung kembali terdengar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Heechul penasaran, ia mulai merasa Hankyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ani, kita tidur saja ne, ini sudah malam." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Heechul, Hankyung segera menarik tangan Heechul untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, saat ini Hankyung sangat ingin berlari keluar rumah dan berangkat menuju apartemen Eunhyuk, namun ia urungkan niatnya, dan Hankyung hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, 'Semoga malam ini tidak terjadi apapun di apartemen Eunhyuk.'

o0o

Dengan bibir yang masih saling menaut dan dengan posisi Eunhyuk yang kini berada di atas pangkuan donghae, kini Donghae mulai melepaskan kemeja beserta bra yang dipakai Eunhyuk.

Ahh~~ desah Eunhyuk saat ciuman Donghae berpindah tempat menuju rahangnya, tak sampai disitu, bibir donghae pun terlihat makin turun keleher jenjang Eunhyuk dan mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus kembali mendesah antara geli dan nikmat saat Donghae berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Puas membuat beberapa tanda di leher Eunhyuk, bibir donghae terlihat kembali menuruni tubuh Eunhyuk dan terhenti tepat pada _nipple_ eunhyuk.

"Eummh Hae ah~~." Desahan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar saat Donghae mangulum _nipple_-nya, tangan Donghae pun terlihat mendorong punggung eunhyuk supaya Eunhyuk membusungkan dadanya dan Donghae dapat lebih puas lagi menikmati _nipple_ Eunhyuk.

Tangan Eunhyuk yang bosan bermain dengan surai Donghae kini terlihat mulai melepaskan kemeja donghae dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"AHH HAE!" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae tiba-tiba menggigit _nipple_-nya.

Donghae tak menghiraukan hal itu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghisap _nipple_ Eunhyuk, satu tangannya yang tak ia gunakan untuk menekan punggung eunhyuk ia gunakan untuk meremas kuat dada Eunhyuk yang lain.

Dengan bibir yang kini menghisap dada bagian bawah Eunhyuk, Donghae memberdirikan Eunhyuk, dengan sekali gerakan tangan Donghae mampu menurunkan celana beserta underwear yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae kini bisa melihat tubuh polos putih susu Eunhyuk yang selalu diimpikannya, ia memang sering membayangkan bercinta dengan Eunhyuk, namun ia tidak menyangka jika akan secepat ini mereka melakukannya. "Kau yakin siap _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, ia tak mau Eunhyuk menyesal melakukan hal itu, namun dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia bersorak supaya Eunhyuk yakin dan mau melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya.

"_I'm yours Kim Donghae_." Bisik Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berciuaman panas nan ganas(?).

Tak adil jika hanya dirinya yang kini _full naked_, tangan Eunhyuk mulai tergerak untuk menurunkan _zipper jeans_ Donghae dan dengan perlahan karena masih menikmati lumatan Donghae, kedua tangan Eunhyuk menurunkan celana beserta _underwear_ Donghae.

Kini tubuh mereka berdua sudah terlihat sama-sama _full naked_. merasa sudah tidak dan ingin segera memulai permainan Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk supaya terbaring di atas ranjang.

Eumph! Eunhyuk kembali terdengar mendesah nikmat saat Donghae dengan cepat kembali melumat bibirnya dan menindih tubuh Eunhyuk tangan kanan Donghae pun tergerak menuju tengkuk Eunhyuk dan mengangkatnya supaya kepala Eunhyuk bisa bergerak bebas untuk menentukan posisi yang tepat dalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan kiri Donghae terlihat sibuk meremas dada Eunhyuk dengan kuat.

Tangan kiri Eunhyuk yang tak mau kalah dengan tangan Donghae mulai tergerak melingkar pada leher Donghae sedangkan tangan kananya terlihat meremas kuat surai Donghae, Eumph! keduanya kembali terdengar mengerang nikmat dalam ciuman itu.

Puas dengan bibir Eunhyuk bibir Donghae mulai turun untuk membuat beberapa tanda lagi di leher Eunhyuk, "Ah~~ Hae ah~~" desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae menghisap kuat lehernya sambil memainkan _nipple_-nya.

Setelah tanda yang ia buat di leher Eunhyuk cukup banyak, Donghae kembali menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyapu pundak Eunhyuk, berlanjut pada dada dan terhenti tepat di depan _nipple_ Eunhyuk, "Ah~~ Hae~~" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendesah saat lidah Donghae mulai bermain dengan _nipple_-nya. Donghae menjilat dan menggelitik ujung _nipple _Eunhyuk dengan ujung lidahnya, ia terus memainkan tonjolan ranum itu sampai akhirnya ia merasakan rambutnya diremas dengan tidak sabar –tanda Eunhyuk tidak tahan- oleh Eunhyuk.

Aaaghh! Eunhyuk memkik nikmat sambil semakin kencang meremas rambut Donghae saat merasakan _nipple_-nya dikulum serta digigir oleh Donghae.

Donghae yang tergoda dengan desahan-desahan merdu Eunhyuk dan merasa sudah tidak sabar memasukan miliknya yang hampir menegang sempurna ke dalam Eunhyuk, segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari dada Eunhyuk, ia kulum dua jarinya dan ia buka lebar kaki Eunhyuk.

"Hae ah apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup saat melihat Donghae menatap kewanitaannya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Tenang _jagiya_, aku belum mau memulainya." Jawab Donghae santai.

Aaaahhh! Mata Eunhyuk membulat dan refleks tangannya mencengkeram kuat badcover saat tangan Donghae tanpa aba-aba dan dengan cepat memasukinya.

Mendengar jeritan disertai desahan Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, namun satu jarinya masih berada di dalam Eunhyuk, "Apa kita akhiri saja?" tanya Donghae lembut, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Eunhyuk jika Eunhyuk tidak siap.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat dan segera meraih tengkuk Donghae, "Teruskan Hae ah." Jawab Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir Donghae. Perlahan Donghae menggerakan jarinya yang berada di dalam Eunhyuk dengan gerak lambat namun lama kelamaan jarinya bergerak semakin cepat, Aumph! Eungh! Pekik Eunhyuk saat merasakan jari Donghae bertambah dan kecepatannya semakin bertambah didalamnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk terlihat mencengkeram kuat pundak Donghae saat merasakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan -yang kebanyakan orang menyebutnya dengan orgasme- menghampirinya. Aaaumpph! Eunhyuk memekik nikmat dalam ciumannya dengan Donghae saat cairan orgasmenya keluar membanjiri kewaniaannya.

Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam Eunhyuk dan juga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka supaya Eunhyuk bernafas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kenikmatan yang sebenarnya. Donghae mengecup tiap inci wajah Eunhyuk mulai dari kening, dua kelopak mata Eunhyuk, hidung dan kedua pipi Eunhyuk, berusaha memberikan Eunhyuk rasa nyaman dan itu berhasil, Eunhyuk terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan bibir Donghae pada tiap kulitnya. Setelah dirasa cukup Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk dan segera memposisikan kejantananya pada kewanitaan Eunhyuk.

GLUP! Eunhyuk menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat ukuran kejantanan Donghae yang tidak bisa di bilang sedang itu bersiap menerobos masuk kedalamnya, entah mengapa Eunhyuk mulai merasa takut saat ini, namun ia juga tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini sekarang.

"_Ready baby_?" tanya Donghae yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan gugup oleh Eunhyuk.

AAAAGGHH! Badan Eunhyuk terasa terbelah dua saat kejantanan Donghae memasukinya padahal itu baru sepertiganya, tanpa sadar sebutir cairan bening meluncur dari sudut mata Eunhyuk. Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada sudut mata Eunhyuk, ia tumpukan kedua lengannya di samping kepala Eunhyuk, ia kecup butiran bening itu, "Aku akan mengakhirinya jika kau mau." Tawar Donghae .

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menggeleng dan memberi isyarat Donghae untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Donghae akhirnya menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk -yang juga kemauannya-. Perlahan Donghae pun kembali menggerakan kejantanannya untuk memasuki kewanitaan Eunhyuk

Aaaumph desah Eunhyuk tertahan oleh bibir Donghae saat kejantanan Donghae mencoba memasuki kewanitaannya yang ketat dan belum pernah dimasuki siapapaun, sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat ini, namun disela rasa sakit itu ada sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Eummh Kau semmh pith Hyukkie." Ucap donghae disela lumatannya.

Ahh~~~ desah keduanya saat kejantanan Donghae berhasil tertanam sempurna di dalam Eunhyuk. Donghae membiarkan sejenak kejantanannya didalam Eunhyuk, membiarkan Eunhyuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya. "Bolehkah?" tanya Donghae setelah Eunhyuk terlihat mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan kejantanan Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab Donghae.

Donghae menarik kejantanannya dan menyisakan ujungnya dalam kewanitaan Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya Donghae menghentakan kejantanannya dalam kewanitaan Eunhyuk. Aaaghhh! Eunhyuk sedikit memekik nikmat saat kejantanan Donghae menghujamnya dan hal itu reflek membuatnya mencakar pundak Donghae.

Donghae menggerakan panggulnya untuk memompa kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Eunhyuk dengan gerak perlahan takut-takut menyakiti Eunhyuk, Donghae tak menghiraukan rasa sakit akibat cakaran Eunhyuk, ia lebih memilih merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan kewanitaan Eunhyuk pada kejantanannya, namun semakin lama Donghae semakin menaikan tempo pompaannya hingga mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus mengeluarkan lagi desahan yang terdengar seperti sorakan penyemangat di telinga Donghae.

"Ah~~ Hae Ah~~~" tangan Eunhyuk terlihat mencengkeram kuat pundak Donghae mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya akibat pertama kali melakukan 'hubungan badan'.

"Emmh Hyukkie, kau semmh phithh sekali." Ucap Donghae sambil terus memompa kejantanannya.

Eunhyuk tak menghiraukan Donghae, ia masih sibuk mendesah dan menikmati rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang diberikan Donghae.

Donghae kembali melumat bibir Eunhyuk dan memompa kejantanannya dengan lebih cepat, Eumpph! Eumph! Keduanya kembali terdengar mengerang nikmat.

"Ammh~~~ Hae amhh~~ _fast faster ammh_~~" pinta Eunhyuk disela ciumannya saat merasa kecepatan pompaan Donghae tak juga bertambah.

"_As your wish baby_." Donghae menarik sejenak kejantanannya kemudian menghentakannya dengan sekuat tenaga dalam kewanitaan Eunhyuk.

AAAGGHH jerit Eunhyuk saat badannya kembali merasa dibelah dua oleh Donghae.

"_Like this baby_?" bisik Donghae sambil menyeringai ke arah Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya Donghae kembali melumat bibir Eunhyuk berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit Eunhyuk sambil mempertahankan tempo pompaannya dan Aaaghh! Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memkik nikmat karena Donghae berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Donghae semakin mempercepat pompaannya bibirnya pun terlihat semakin ganas melumat bibir Eunhyuk, tak lama kemudian ia pun bisa merasakan kejantanannya berkedut di dalam Eunhyuk.

"Hae ahh eummh aku eummh mau eummh." Ucap Eunhyuk disela lumatan dan desahannya.

"Aku Eumh juga!" Donghae segera melepas ciuman mereka dan berganti menghisap kuat leher Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang juga merasa gemas segera melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Donghae dan menghisap kuat leher Donghae membuat kejantanan Donghae semakin berkedut-kedut dalam kewanitaan Eunhyuk.

EUNNGGHH! Erang keduanya saat Donghae menyelesaikan kegiatan bercinta mereka dengan satu tusukan keras pada titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk.

"HAAAEEEE!"

"HYUKKIIIIEE!"

Ahhh~~ desah lega keduanya terdengar menggema di seluruh kamar bernuansa remang karena hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, keduanya terlihat memejamkan mata mereka untuk menikmati puncak kenikmatan mereka haah haah! Nafas mereka pun terdengar saling memburu oksigen.

"_Saranghaeyo_." Ucap Donghae tulus sambil menatap lembut mata Eunhyuk yang mulai redup karena kelelahan dan mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil membalas kecupan singkat Donghae.

Donghae terkikik geli kemudian tersenyum nakal ke arah Eunhyuk, "Ronde berikutnya jagiya?" bisik Donghae seductive.

**(TBC)**

* * *

**_Preview LAST CHAPTER!_**

_BRAK!_

_"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? JAWAB APPA!"_

_"YA AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!"_

_"Appa tolong jangan bunuh kami, kami tidak sengaja melakukan hal 'itu' appa."_

_"Jika kau masih sanggup."_

_"Mianhae Hyukkie!"_

* * *

**Annyeong!** Min Gi balik bawa chap 6a dan 6b, yeay akhirnya, sebelum bahas chap ini, Min Gi mau ngucapin 'otanyobi omedeto gozaimasu' buat abang ikan *plak* tersayangnya Hyukkie oppa, semoga Fic gak jelas ini bisa menjadi kado(?) buat abang. *evilsmirk ditendang* kalau Fic-nya gak bisa di terima gak apa, Min Gi masih punya satu lagi kado, yaitu... jeng, jeng *minta ditimpuk* Doa, semoga abang selalu sehat, panjang umur, dan bisa selalu disamping ELF.

Chap ini sengaja Min Gi belah dua(?) soalnya kalo di jadiin satu chapter, Min Gi takut chingudeul bosen karena chap ini panjang dan membosankan, *nangis*. Okay, tanpa perlu panjang lebar lagi, Min Gi mau denger suaranya chingudeul, hehe. Semoga chingudeul gak bosen baca Fic ini ne. *ketawasetan, digampar bareng-bareng*, Fic ini cukup bikin penasaran gak sih? Min Gi kok ngerasa fell-nya kurang apa lagi di akhir, hehehe *ditendang*. Terus battle dance nya gimana chingu? Mengecewakan ato enggak? Jelek kah? Terus waktu Hae nembak Hyuk uda romantis belon? Aarrrgghh Min Gi pusing sendiri hehe *plak*

Ya udah deh, pokoknya Min Gi harap Gak ada yang membenci Fic ni ne! *pasang puppy eyes* Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers, All of followers, All of favoriters, Alerters too. see u in Last chapter ne! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

**Review coming! just chap 5 :D**

**dinEunHae**

mian kalo chingu gak suka ma charanya Siwon, habis mau gimana lagi tuntutan Fic sih *plak*, gimana mommentnya? Cukup memuaskan ato mengecewakan? *pasrah*, mind to review again?

**stella **

Ne, ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again? *hug

**Guest**

Gomawo uda bilang Fic nya bagus ne! :D

Mind to review again? *hug

**nvyptr**

Ne, ni uda lanjut chingu, :D

Gomawo ne uda dukung Min Gi, *hug* Won-won emang minta di panggilin Bummie biar gak , Hae biar gak yadong mulu pikirannya makanya Min Gi kasih sedikit karakter super hero(?) hehehe *digorok Hae*, uda tau kan rencananya para orang tua? Kelanjutan hubungannya HaeHyuk juga uda tau kan? Hehehe, tapi kalo chingu mau ma Nichkun oppa, kita saingan dulu. Hehehe, *digampar*

Mind to review again? *hug

**lopolopo**

Belon pernah, waktu mau 1st kiss kan mereka kecelakaan hehe *digeplak Won won oppa*

Hu'um, emnag si ikan mokpo itu beruntung banget ya. XDD

Mind to review again? *hug

**Lee Eun In**

iya, di chap ini malah uda jadian. Hehehe. Siwonnya sekali-kali dibikin gitu gak papa kan? *digorok*. Ni uda lanjut, Mind to review again? *hug

**casanova indah**

hehehe, mau gimana lagi, kesempatan updatenya terbatas. Hehehe

tapi jangan galau lagi ne chingu, ni uda update kok. Hehe, Mind to review again? *hug

**aleaJee**

Annyeong! *ehem ikut serius* hehe, jinjja seru? Gomawo ne. *hug+kisseu* plak

Ni uda lanjut, gimana? Ceritanya gimana? *dag dig dug nunggu jawaban* plak. Gomawo buat semangatnya ne. Mind to review again? *hug

**specialhaehyuk**

ne chingu Won ppa jahad, kita umpetin Hyuk mma ne! *ditendang Won*. Ni uda lanjut chingu, mian kalo lama banget, hehehe *plak* mind to review again? *hug

**Stephanie Choi**

Annyeong phanie *gak tau embel-embelnya apa enaknya* plak, gimana tambah monyong gak baca chap ini? *digiling+dibakar*, eum~~ emangnya phanie kelahiran berapa? Kalo kelahiran 91 jangan panggil eonni ne, soalnya seumuran. Hehehe. Tu tukang becak minta digiling bareng2 emang. Hehehe

Jangan rindu lagi ne, ni uda update soalnya, heheh. Hu'um Wonnie oppa jahad. *dibawain golok ma Wonnie oppa*. Hyukkie eonni bajunya Cuma robek depannya aja kok, hehehe, tapi seharusnya emang keliatan sih. Hehehe *plak. Mind to review again? *hug

**Haehyuk love**

Annyeong chingu! :D

Gomawo uda bilang ficnya keren ne, tapi mian updatenya gak bisa kilat, *pasrah diapain aja*

Tapi ini uda lanjut, Mind to review again? *hug

**FishKey**

Annyeong FishKey, Min Gi disini. Selamat datang di dunia pervert nan ajaib Min Gi HaeHyuk XD *plak. Gpp kok chingu langsung rev di chap ini. Hubungan HaeHyuk uda maju kok di chap ini, malah amat maju sangat malahan. XD *plak. Siwon juga uda di jauhin, tapi Kibumnya gak di keluarin. Hehehe. Ni uda dateng chap 6nya, mind to rev again? *hug

**KimShippo**

Hehe, namanya juga cinta pertama hehehe *plak, ahh Hae super hero idaman. Hehehe, Hyukkie aja ampe klepek-klepek, *plak. Ni chap 6nya uda keluar, mind to rev again? *hug

**viiaRyeosom**

hehehe, hu'um. Super hero idaman, hehehe. Sekali-sekali lah Hae jadi super hero, biar gak yadong mulu kesannya. XD *plak. Ni chap 6 uda muncul, mind tp rev again? Gomawo buat semangatnya ne. *hug

**amandhharu0522**

Hehehe, ne saeng gpp kok tanya ke twit, hehehe. HaeHyuk uda bersatu kok disini. Hehehe. Lah saeng kenapa kok malah lucu ma Wonnie? Ne saeng ni uda lanjut, mind to review again? Gomawo doanya ne saeng, rev nya bener-benar banyak ampe bingung balesnya. Tapi eonni suka Hehehe. *hug

**feilinkei**

Ne chingu, gomawo ne uda suka ma fic ini, *hug, tapi mian gak bisa cepet lanjutnya, hehehe *wajah tanpa dosa*, tapi jangan penasaran lagi ne, ni uda lanjut soalnya, mind to review again? *hug

**min190196**

berarti eonni panggil saeng ne? Hehe, HaeHyuk emang ngegemesin *cubit pipi Hyuk mma*. Hehehe, jangan penasaran lagi ne saeng, ni uda lanjut soalnya, mind to rev again? *hug

**anchofishy**

Siwon: Cinta. Tapi maksa. Hehe.

Untung banget ada Hae kalo engga Hae gak bisa ngerasain kevirginannya Hyuk. Hehehe *plak. Rencananya Hanchul m KangTeuk uda tau kan chingu, jangan penasaran lagi ne. Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**Sibumxoxo**

Sabar chingu, ntar Min Gi datengin Kibum dr NY biar Siwon gak menggila lagi hehe *plak

Ni uda ada sesuatunya kan. Hehehe *plak. Kita doakan saja semoga perasaannya Hyuk tambah dalem ke Hae. Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**ismiJewelHaehyuk**

salam kenal chingu! Ne ni chap 6 uda di rilis(?) hehe, jangan penasaran lagi ne. Hehehe, mind to rev again? *hug

**Black Snow**

Jinjja? *bales hug+kisseu* XD

Hu'um selamat ya HaeHyuk. Hehehe, chingu jangan teol2 ntar di marahin Chullie ma Teukie ajumma lo. Hehehe. Selain nyimpen perasaan ma Hyukkie Kunnie juga selingkuh ma Min Gi. Hehehe, *digiling*, siwon nepsong soalnya gak ada Kibum sih di sana. Hehehe *plak. Eum~~ ada Sibum gak ya? Min Gi gak tau. Hehe *digantung*, tapi Min Gi usahain deh kalo banyak yang minta Kibum muncul, hehe. Ni uda lanjut, mind to rev again? hug

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**

Yang ngomong bahasa jepang Donghae, hehehe

Siwon: Mau ku Kibum. Hehehe *plak.

Harus! Hae harus jagain uri Hyukkie eomma, kalo enggak bakal Min Gi lemparin ke laut Mokpo. Hehehe. *plak. Ni uda lanjut, mian kalo lama, mind to rev again? *hug.

**love haehyuk**

Hehehe, ne chingu, Min Gi juga rindu ma chingu, *hug+kisseu*. Hu'um Hae jadi super hero, soalnya kemaren habis protes gara2 di kasih chara yadong mulu. Hehe. Ne ni HaeHyuk uda bersatu kok. XD. Jangan nagis donk chingu, Min Gi gak punya balon nih, *digampar. Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian kalo lama. Hehe, mind to rev again? *hug

**LeeHyunSeok99**

Ne hyunie, ni uda lanjut, tapi kayaknya kesan yadongnya gak bisa diilangin, ntar kalo yadongnya diilangin judul fic ini berubah donk, bukan Sexy Vs Perver, tapi Sexy Vs Holy. Hehe *plak, tapi tenang aja, Min Gi uda tempatin yadong and romancenya di tempat yang cucok *pandangan subjektive* hehehe. *plak.

Siwon: Habis mau gimana lagi, Hyukkie kan nae 1st lope, hehehe.

Btw twitnya Hyunnie yang mana? *bingung*. Okay gpp, mind to rev again? *hug

**HaeHyuk Shipper 123**

Jadwal publish gak bisa di tentuin chingu, tergantung mood and modemnya, hehehe *digampar*, tapi ini uda lanjut, mind to rev again? *hug

**myfishychovy**

Hehehe, tapi kalo Hae gak keluar Min Gi yang bakal masuk trus nyeret tu kuda biar gk bisa 'makan' Hyukkie, hehehe. Enaknya Kibum muncul gak ya? Min Gi juga masih bingung. Hehehe. Kunnie gak niat saingan ma Hae kok, kan Kunnie uda punya Min Gi, ntar dah di chap 7 hubungan Kunnie ma Min Gi di resmiin. *plak (Nichkkun:gua sumpain Fic lo gak ada yang ngereview kalo ampe gua jadian ama lo.) nangis meluk Chansung, plak.

Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**kyukyu**

di chap ini uda cinta kok. XD

Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**Anchovy**

Hyuk: ne aku akan segera merapat ke pelukan Hae. XD

Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**Guest**

Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**heeli**

makasih sarannya chingu, Min Gi sedikit bingung sebenernya soalnya ceritanya uda Min Gi patenin and gak bisa di utak atik lagi, mianhaeyo ne. Moga chingu masih suka ma fic ini *pasang puppy eyes*, Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**heechie**

hehehe, mian chingu, charanya Siwon jelek banget disini, habis mau gimana lagi, hehe *digorok Siwon*. Hyuk makin percaya kok, uda jadian malahan. Tapi nikahnya masih lama, kan belum lulus. XD

Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**Choi meimei**

mian ne kalo charanya Siwon jelek banget disini. Hu'um HaeHyuk gak terpisahkan *kibarkan bendera HaeHyuk*. Ne 2 chap lagi, hehhee, ada NC nya gak ya? *mikir* plak.

Ni uda lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat, *yang penting gak ampe 1 bulan kan? Hehehe. Mind to rev again? *hug

**Moga gak ada yang bosen tereak bareng Min gi ne! :D**

**GOMAWOYO CHINGUDEUL, Min Gi terharu banget karena banyak yang minat ma Fic ini. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak ne chingudeul, peluk 1,1**


	8. Chapter 7a

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Saranghaeyo_."

"_Nado saranghaeyo_."

"_Ronde berikutnya jagiya?"_

* * *

**SEXY VS PERVERT**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk** (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

**Warning**: GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, NC! **(pleace skip this part for readers under the age/children)** adult content, Out Of Character, mess plot, bad description, Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre:** **Romance**

**Rated: M**

**All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.**

**Summary this part**: Kangin dan Hankyung tau apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Kangin marah besar dan kecewa berat pada Donghae, apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah ini?

**Note:**

"..." Talk  
'...' Think

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Final Decision (Part 1)**

"Jika kau masih sanggup," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunduk malu menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae, wajahnyaa yang sudak memerah bak tomat segar itu makin memerah karena malu-malu mau. Jangan salahkan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menjadi _pervert_ seperti itu, salahkan _wine_ yang tadi ia dan Donghae minun sehingga mengakibatkan nafsu mereka tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sampai pagi pun aku sanggup jagiya jika itu denganmu," bisik Donghae sebelum akhirnya bibirnya kembali mendarat pada pipi Eunhyuk dan menjelajahi tiap inci wajah Eunhyuk, terakhir, bibir tipis Donghae itu pun berhenti tepat di bibir _kissable_ Eunhyuk untuk memberikan ciuman panas dan memabukan.

Dengan bibir yang masih saling menaut Donghae merubah posisi mereka hingga kini Donghae lah yang berada di bawah Eunhyuk. "_Women on top,baby_," ucap Donghae diiringi desahan.

"Eungh," lenguh Eunhyuk karena merasakan lehernya dihisap kuat oleh Donghae, tak hanya itu, tubuh bagian bawahnya juga merasa perih karena 'sesuatu' yang masih tertanam didalamnya kembali membesar dan mengeras. "Ssshh," Eunhyuk mendesis karena merasakan kenjantanan Donghae yang tertanam dalam kewanitaannya bergerak, Eunhyuk sangat yakin ada bagian yang sobek di bawah sana, namun Eunhyuk enggan memeriksanya, karena jika ia melihatnya, Donghae sudah pasti ikut melihat, dan Eunhyuk tidak mau itu terjadi. Tangan Eunhyuk kembali mencengkeram pundak Donghae untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, hingga tanpa sadar kuku-kukunya yang rapi dan sedikit runcing menggores kulit Donghae, beruntung Donghae sudah kebal dengan segala macam pelampiasan fisik yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat dan juga sakitnya.

Donghae melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk sedangkan lengannya yang lain dengan cepat ia gerakan untuk menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk supaya Donghae dapat kembali merasakan manisnya bibir _kissable _Eunhyuk. Donghae mengulum dan juga melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan ganasnya, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau kembali mengeluarkan desahan seksinya. Tak mau lama berdiam diri Donghae akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk kemudian menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram pinggang Eunhyuk dan menggerakannya perlahan.

Eummh! Desah Eunhyuk tertahan ciuman saat semakin lama gerakan tangan Donghae semakin cepat, Eunhyuk kuwalahan dengan gerakan tangan Donghae yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya, Eunhyuk melepas ciumannya secara sepihak karena merasa tidak kuat lagi. Dengan posisi di atas seperti saat ini, Eunhyuk lebih merasakan sakit pada tubuh bawahnya, ia rapatkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae kemudian ia benamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghae

"Emmh Hae~~~" desah Eunhyuk sambil meremas kuat surai Donghae.

"Ahh~~ Hyukkie~~ kau nikmat jagiya ohh!" Donghae masih semangat mencengkeram dan menggerakan pinggang Eunhyuk naik turun, semakin lama gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, tak hanya itu panggulnya yang tadi hanya diam kini mulai ia gerakan berlawanan arah dengan gerakan tangannya untuk keluar-masuk di dalam Eunhyuk.

"Aakkhh HAE." jerit Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya saat Donghae menghentakan kejantanannya ke dalam Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga. Donghae menyeringai karena kejantanannya berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk, Donghae semakin mempercepat gerak panggul dan tangannya, "Ahh Hae! Akuh... sudah... tidak ahh! Kuat...Eummh" ucap Eunhyuk didominasi desahan, jari-jari lentiknya semakin kencang meremas surai _reddish black _Donghae yang sudah acak-acakan dan setengah basah karena keringat untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Tahan... eummh! Sebentar lagi jagiya eummh!" Donghae mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga posisi mereka kini berubah seperti semula. Donghae menumpu kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Eunhyuk dan menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya memompa Eunhyuk, ia pandangi Eunhyuk sejenak yang kini tengah terengah kelelahan, sumpah demi apapun juga Donghae semakin tergoda dan tidak tahan saat melihat wajah _horny _Eunhyuk terlebih saat Donghae mendengar helaan nafas Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda. Dengan cepat Donghae menarik kejantanannya kemudian menghentakan benda panjang nan besar kebanggaannya itu sekali lagi ke dalam Eunhyuk.

"AHKKHH HAAEE!" Eunhyuk memekik, pelukannya pada leher Donghae terlihat makin erat, ia benamkan wajahnya pada leher Donghae, tak sampai di situ, Eunhyuk pun menggigit kuat leher Donghae untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Nnghhh! Donghae menggerang nikmat sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas untuk menikmati hisapan Eunhyuk pada lehernya, gerakan panggul Donghae pun semakin dipercepat hingga membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang hebat dibawah Donghae, kaki Eunhyuk yang tadinya hanya terbuka lebar kini terlihat melingkar erat di pinggang Donghae.

"Hae ahh! Akuh mauh datang ahh."

"Tahan eummh sebentar eummh _jagiya,_" pinta Donghae sambil menambah kecepatan gerak panggulnya.

"Ahh Hae~~~" Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan seluruh rasa nikmat yang mendatanginya, Eunhyuk orgasme lebih dulu daripada Donghae, tangan dan kakinya terlihat makin erat mendekap tubuh Donghae, namun Eunhyuk merasa orgasmenya kali ini tidak senikmat yang tadi, mungkin karena ia tidak orgasme bersamaan dengan Donghae.

Donghae yang menyadari Eunhyuk telah orgasme duluan, makin mempercepat gerak panggulnya, wajahnya pun ia dekatkan kepada wajah Eunhyuk kemudian ia tautkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Eunhyuk yang mulai bengkak.

Eummhh! Eunhyuk mendesah dalam ciumannya karena merasakan bibir bawahnya di gigit kecil oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk sedikit membuka bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Donghae melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk dan menjelajahi seisi goa hangat Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk kembali terlihat meremas surai Donghae, sedangkan salah satu tangan Donghae mulai bergerak untuk meremas dada bulat Eunhyuk. Tak lama kemudia Eunhyuk dapat kembali merasakan dirinya terangsang berat karena sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae.

"Ahh Hae!"

'_I got it,_' batin Donghae sambil menyeringai kearah Eunhyuk karena lagi-lagi kejantanannya berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk, "_There baby_?" bisik Donghae sambil kembali menghentakan miliknya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ahh eumm _yeah there_ Hae AHH," jawab Eunhyuk diiringi desahan.

Tak lama kemudian baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk dapat merasakan kejantanan Donghae kembali berkedut. Merasa gemas karena ingin orgasme Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Eunhyuk untuk mengulum dan menggigit _nipple _Eunhyuk, gerakan panggulnya pun semakin menghujam Eunhyuk.

"Eummh Hae AAHH!" desah Eunhyuk setengah menjerit karena merasakan _nipple-_nya dihisap dan digigit dengan kuat oleh Donghae terlebih saat ia merasakan satu titik kenikmatannya ditusuk-tusuk oleh benda tumpul dan keras milik Donghae. Eunhyuk pun kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya.

"HYUUUKKIEEEE~~~" akhirnya Donghae mengakhiri ronde keduanya bersama Eunhyuk dengan satu tusukan keras pada titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk, Donghae juga kembali menumpahkan cairannya di dalam Eunhyuk.

"HAAAEEE~~~" Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun orgasme untuk kedua kalinya pada ronde kedua ini lengannya masih melingkar dan makin rapat memeluk Donghae.

Haah haah~~~ nafas mereka berhembus tak beraturan karena lelah dan nikmat, keduanya saling melempar tatapan lembut kemudian keduanya saling memberi senyuman tulus. Merasa badannya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi Donghae segera merebahkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk, Donghae kemudian menarik Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya supaya sosok cantik menyerupai malaikat itu tidur dengan berbantalkan bisep kekarnya, "_Saranghaeyo_," ucap Donghae sambil membelai surai Eunhyuk yang menutupi sebagian mata Eunhyuk yang sayu karen kelelahan, tak lupa Donghae menanamkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir merah _cherry_ Eunhyuk yang sudah membengkak.

"_Nado sarangaeyo_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae terkikik geli karena tingkah Eunhyuk, Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk kemudian mengajak Eunhyuk berangkat menuju alam mimpi bersamanya, setelah Donghae memakaikan sebuah selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_-nya dan juga Eunhyuk.

o0o

Pagi hari sekitar jam 6.00 waktu setempat, Hankyung sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kantorannya, Hankyung saat ini juga sudah siap berangkat, meninggalkan rumah, "Jagiya, aku berangkat dulu ne," teriak Hankyung pada Heechul yang masih sibuk berada di kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini Hannie? Kau mau kemana?"

Hankyung tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun pertanyaan istri cantiknya, Hankyung lebih memilih segera berlari keluar kamarnya dan melesat menuju garasi rumahnya untuk menaiki mobilnya dan berangkat kesuatu tempat. Beruntung Heechul masih sibuk di dalam kamar mandi, jadi Hankyung tidak perlu berbohong kenapa ia harus pergi sepagi ini.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Hankyung memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarangan tanpa perlu pusing berfikir akan ada seseorang yang kesulitan jika ingin keluar apartemen tersebut, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya dua orang yaitu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Hankyung keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lift, namun tak sampai sepuluh langkah, Hankyung terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Kangin tengah keluar dari mobilnya, 'firasatku jadi tidak enak' batin Hankyung miris. Kangin pun menyadari keberadaan Hankyung, dengan cepat Kangin menghampiri Hankyung yang kini tengah berkeringat dingin akibat ketaktan itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?" tanya Kangin pada Hankyung.

"I-Itu aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan anak-anak," jawab Hankyung gugup, beruntung Kangin tidak menangkap kegugupan Hankyung.

"Aku juga ingin memeriksa keadaan mereka, tapi sepertinya aku punya ide yang lebih baik, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan acara pertunagan anak-anak kita dulu?" tanya Kangin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menunggu persetujuan Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk kemudian mengajak Kangin meninggalkan tempat itu, entah menuju mana.

o0o

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling berpelukan indah(?), Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan sinar matahari pagi yang berlomba memasuki ruangan itu dan membelai tubuh _naked _mereka –yang hanya terlindungi oleh selimut sebatas dada atas. Tak lama kemudian Donghae terbangun, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk masih terlelap dalam dekapnnya, dipandanginya secara intens wajah damai Eunhyuk, sekilas terlintas kejadian semalam yang membuat senyuman Donghae semakin lebar, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau benar-benar menjadi milikku," gumam Donghae sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir merah cherry Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat bengkak akibat kejadian semalam.

"Eungh!" Eunhyuk mengeliat resah dalam tidurnya saat merasakan bisep yang menjadi bantalan tidurnya bergerak-gerak, ditambah kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibir dan juga pipinya, perlahan Eunhyuk pun membuka matanya, dan segera ia dapati wajah tampan Donghae tengah memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah bangun _jagiya_?" tanya Donghae yang hanya dijawab anggukan imut oleh Eunhyuk.

Donghae makin gemas dengan Eunhyuk, ingin sekali ia kembali 'memakan' Eunhyuk saat ini juga, Hei! Belum cukupkah 2 ronde semalam? Jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Donghae, namja yang tingkat kepervertannya di atas rata-rata (sesuai _summary chap_ 1), maka jawabannya 'BELUM CUKUP'. *plak* ^_^

"_Jagiya_, apa kau mau kita melanjutkan ronde ke 3?" tanya Donghae sambil memasang seringaian mesum andalannya.

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak mendengar ajakan Donghae, wajah Eunhyuk pun terlihat mulai memerah, tidak dipungkiri kegiatan mereka semalam memang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya, namun jika ia ditawari Donghae untuk melanjutkan ronde ke 3 mereka pagi ini, sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak akan setuju mengingat badannya yang masih terasa sakit terutama pada bagian bawahnya yang semalam telah 'dirasuki' Donghae, "Tck, kau ini, _jinjja_!" gumam Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan dada Donghae. Beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk menundukan wajahnaya karena malu mengingat apa yang ia dan Donghae lakukan semalam, dalam benaknya masih tergambar jelas saat ia menyetujui ajakan bercinta Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk supaya ia bisa kembali menikmati wajah cantik sosok yang ia cintai itu, "Kalau begitu jangan memasang wajah menggoda seperti itu _arrasseo_?" gumam Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia dekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah cantik Eunhyuk untuk meminta 'ucapan selamat pagi' pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup saat wajah Donghae makin dekat dengan wajahnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae atas pertanyaan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk makin gugup dan reflek memundurkan dirinya dari Donghae, namun sebelum ia sempat menjauh dari Donghae badannya kembali didekap oleh Donghae sehingga mau tidak mau Eunhyuk harus merelakan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada Donghae.

o0o

Hankyung dan Kangin memutuskan langsung memasuki apartemen Eunhyuk tanpa perlu repot menekan bel terlebih dahulu, toh mereka juga mengetahui berapa kode apartemen Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Hankyung ingin memberikan kejutan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk tentang hasil diskusi mereka yang baru saja mereka lakukan, namun langkah mereka terhenti begitu saja di depan pintu –sama seperti Eunhyuk semalam– saat mereka melihat ruangan yang semalam menjadi tempat Donghae menjalankan misinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar wajah Hankyung yang tadinya pucat kini berubah menjadi sedikit lega, karena misinya untuk mendekatkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan menyetujui ide 'gila' Kangin sukses, begitu pula Kangin, wajahnya nampak puas karena rencananya sukses besar.

Puas mengagumi hasil rencana mereka, Hankyung dan Kangin melanjutkan langkah mereka, namun raut wajah Hankyung kembali berubah saat ia melihat sebotol wine yang sudah kosong di atas meja ruang santai. GLUP! Hankyung menelan _saliva_-nya sendiri dengan susah payah sambil menerka-nerka berapa ronde yang dimainkan oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae semalam. Sadar akan perubahan sikap Hankyung, Kangin ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan heran, "_Waeyo_?" Hankyung menggeleng cepat, Kangin mengendikan bahunya dan mulai mencari dimana kamar Donghae, namun langkah Kangin terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Ahh~~ Hae~~ Hen~~ Eummh~~ Tikan! Kita Ahh~~ harus pergi Eummh keh kampus Eummh!"

Dua _namja _paruh baya yang berada di luar ruangan itu pun hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan 'horor' saat mendengar desahan-desahan tersebut, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Kangin frustasi sambil menarik surai hitamnya sendiri.

BRAK! Dengan tidak sabar akhirnya Kangin membuka paksa pintu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci itu sehingga membuat Donghae terpaksa menghentikan acara paginya dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada dua sosok yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut bukan main di ambang pintu kamar.

Mata Kangin dan juga Hankyung membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka, bahkan rahang mereka seolah jatuh kala melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan karena pakaian Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berserakan di lantai, terlebih melihat pelaku utama yang masih berada di atas ranjang itu dengan posisi sudah saling menindih –lebih tepatnya Donghae yang menindih Eunhyuk, ditambah pundak polos mereka yang terekspose hingga menampilkan tanda merah keunguan dileher mereka, Kangin tau benar tanda apa itu, tanda serupa yang sering ia torehkan pada leher istrinya, dan saat ini Kangin berani bersumpah demi semua spesies racoon yang ada di dunia, bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak menggenakan apapun kecuali selimut itu, "_YA_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" tanya Kangin dan juga Hankyung hampir bersamaan disertai nada tinggi dan juga tatapan tajam dan perasaan kecewa.

Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk menelan kuat-kuat _saliva_ mereka, terkejut setengah mati dan juga takut, itulah yang saat ini dirasakan mereka melihat kedua orang tua mereka memergoki mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu yang'iya-iya'. Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menutupi tubuh _naked_-nya dengan selimut, Eunhyuk sedikit mendorong Donghae supaya beranjak dari atasnya dan itu berhasil, Donghae mendudukan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk kemudian menatap Kangin dan Hankyung dengan tatapan cemas.

Hankyung merasa tidak kuat menyaksikan pemandangan itu –yang sebagian besar merupakan salahnya. Hankyung memalingkan muka dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Hankyung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar itu dengan raut wajah menyesal dan juga kecewa, entahlah pada siapa dia kecewa yang jelas saat ini ia terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Kangin.

Kangin pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hankyung –Kecewa– karena Donghae tidak menepati janjinya, Kangin sama malunya saat ini untuk bertatap muka dengan Hankyung, "Cepat pakai pakaian kalian dan temui kami di depan," titah Kangin –masih dengan nada tinggi dan tidak sabar– sebelum akhirnya menyusul Hankyung meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk.

BRAK! Eunhyuk dan Donghae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan _saliva_ mereka sendiri saat menyadari kemarahan orang tua mereka, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk panik sambil menatap cemas pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh Kangin, tangannya pun terlihat menggenggam erat tangan Donghae untuk melampiaskan rasa takutnya.

"_Jagiya_, kau tidak perlu khawatir _ne, _kita akan selesaikan masalah ini," ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Eunhyuk tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataan Donghae, ia tidak yakin Hankyung akan memafkan mereka mengingat hal ini adalah kejadian yang sangat fatal, namun saat melihat Donghae ada sedikit perasaan lega terlintas di hati Eunhyuk, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangguk melihat tatapan Donghae yang membuatnya seolah mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan berlebih untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Mereka akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil pakaian mereka yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya.

Setelah semua terpasang Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan dengan langkah cemas seolah mereka adalah tersangka kasus korupsi yang akan segera diadili, Eunhyuk takut setengah mati ditambah saat melihat ekspresi seram yang tengah diberikan Kangin pada mereka, bakhan Eunhyuk sampai tidak merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya karena kegiatannya semalam dengan Donghae, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang kini berjalan sambil menyembunyikan setengah dirinya dibelakang Donghae karena takut, Donghae nampak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Donghae sudah menduga cepat atau lambat kedua orang tua mereka akan tau hal itu, dan Donghae juga sudah siap untuk menghadapai masalah ini. Perlahan mereka mendudukan diri mereka di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kangin dan Hankyung, masih dengan jemari yang saling menaut Eunhyuk meundukan kepalanya takut, namun berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlihat menatap Kangin dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

PLAK! Kangin menampar keras wajah tampan Donghae, saat Donghae berada di dekatnya, wajah Kangin menunjukan jika saat ini Kangin kecewa berat pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Mata Hankyung dan Eunhyuk terbelalak melihat Kangin menampar Donghae, reflek Eunhyuk segera menangkup wajah Donghae dan memeriksa wajah Donghae yang tadi ditampar Kangin.

Donghae memegangi wajahnya yang tadi ditampar oleh Kangin, ia arahkan pandangannya pada Kangin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ditampar –bukan dipukul– oleh seseorang terlebih orang tersebut adalah _appa_-nya sendiri.

"Jawab _appa_! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Kangin tak sabar. Hankyung mencoba menenangkan Kangin dengan memegangi lengan Kangin, namun hal itu tidak cukup untuk meredam amarah Kangin. Lama tak ada jawaban dari Donghae, dan hal itu membuat Kangin semakin marah dan kembali mencoba melayangkan tamparan untuk Donghae, beruntung Hankyung sigap dan menahan lengan Kangin. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? JAWAB _APPA_!" bentak Kangin tak sabar.

"Kami melakukan 'itu' _appa_ puas?" jawab Donghae seadanya karena kesal telah disudutkan oleh Kangin.

Kangin membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, meskipun sebelumnya ia sudah yakin mereka memang telah melakukannya. Eunhyuk pun kaget dengan pengakuan Donghae, Eunhyuk tau cepat atau lambat mereka memang harus mengakui hal itu. Eunhyuk melirik sekilas Hankyung, terlihat jelas disana Hankyung kini menatapnya dengan tatapan frustasi, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menghampiri Hankyung dan berlutut di hadapan Hankyung, "_Appa_ jangan bunuh kami, kami tidak sengaja melakukan hal 'itu' _appa_," pinta Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk. Eunhyuk pun merasa takut setengah mati saat ini.

Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk, sejujurnya saat ini Hankyung memang tengah kesal dan marah namun ia bukan marah pada Eunhyuk, melainkan ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia marah karena tidak bisa menyimpan 'barang berbahaya' miliknya dengan baik, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Berkali-kali Hankyung merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyimpan winenya dengan baik.

Kangin yang melihat gurat kemarahan di wajah Hankyung, merasa malu, biar bagaimanapun yang menyarankan untuk menempatkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dalam satu tempat tinggal adalah dirinya, dan dia juga sudah menjamin bahwa Donghae tidak akan berani macam-macam pada Eunhyuk. Kangin kembali mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk kembali menampar Donghae, namun ia urungkan saat lengannya kembali ditahan oleh Hankyung.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu? pasti 'ikan' ini yang memaksamu kan?" selidik Kangin pada Eunhyuk penuh emosi.

Hankyung kembali mencoba meredam amarah Kangin, ia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya karena ia tau pasti baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melakukan hal 'itu'.

"_Appa_ kecewa padamu Hae."

Donghae tertunduk, ia tak mampu lagi menatap Kangin, malu, itulah yang dirasakan Donghae saat ini.

Eunhyuk tidak tega melihat Donghae menjadi bulan-bulanan Kangin, ia tidak lagi memperdulikan Hankyung, yang mungkin masih ingin membunuhnya –menurut pemikiran Eunhyuk, ia arahkan tatapan memohonnya pada Kangin. "_Ajussi_, jangan salahkan Donghae, ini semua bukan hanya salah Donghae, ini salahku juga."

Kangin menganga, hatinya bertambah tidak enak pada Hankyung, namun ia juga merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak terpaksa melakukan 'itu' dengan Donghae, namun tetap saja kekesalannya pada Donghae masih menduduki peringkat atas amarahnya kini, "Aish~~~" Kangin mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri, frustasi, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dengan tidak sabar Kangin menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, namun matanya masih menatap tajam Donghae.

Hening, tidak ada suara apapun dari empat orang itu, yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah tatapan tajam mata Kangin dan juga tatapan kecewa Hankyung.

"Kami akan memaafkan kalian." Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Hankyung membuka suara, dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kangin menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Hankyung-_ah_?" tanya Kangin tak percaya.

"Aku akan memafkan mereka jika mereka mau menuruti keinginan kita mulai saat ini," jawab Hankyung.

"Keinginan? Apa itu _appa_?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Hankyung ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun jika ia tidak mengatakan dan melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya kini, Hankyung tidak bisa menjamin semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, terlebih Hankyung tidak akan menjamin keselamatannya sendiri dan juga Eunhyuk saat Heechul mengetahui Eunhyuk dan Donghae melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' karena kesalahannya. Hankyung menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"..." Hankyung membisikan –berkata dengan volume suara pelan– sebuah persyaratan yang merupakan keputusan akhirnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini pada Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"MWO?" jerit Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan setelah Hankyung membisikan sesuatu pada ketiga orang tersebut, "Tapi _appa_, kami masih..." protes Donghae dan Eunhyuk namun tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh meraka karena Kangin dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Jika kalian tidak mau menuruti perkataan Hankyung, kalian sendiri yang harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada _umma_ kalian, dan kau tau _umma_-mu pasti lebih kecewa dibanding _appa_," ucap Kangin setengah mengancam, namun ia melakukan hal itu juga untuk menyelamatkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari amukan para _umma_ "Jadi kalian mau pilih yang mana?" desak Kangin.

Tidak bisa berkutik, itullah yang kini dialami Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menuruti semua permintaan Hankyung barusan.

o0o

Setelah Hankyung dan Kangin meninggalkan mereka dalam apartemen, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri mereka dari sisa kegiatan mereka semalam kemudian berangkat ke kampus, dalam perjalann baik Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae enggan mengeluarkan perkataan sedikitpun, mereka masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang tadi dikatakan Hankyung pada mereka.

"Hae-_ah_, apa kau yakin mau menuruti perkataan _appa_-ku?" tanya Eunhyuk pertama kalinya memecah keheningan.

"_Waeyo Hyukkie? _Kita..._" _jawab Donghae menggantung, "Kita tidak punya pilihan, apa kau tidak mau?" lanjut Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pada Donghae, Eunhyuk bukannya tidak setuju dengan apa yang disyaratkan Hankyung padanya dan juga Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya merasa dirinya tidak siap untuk menjalani hidupnya setelah ini, "_Mianhae, _karena aku kau jadi harus kerepotan seperti ini."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, aku yang mengajakmu semalam, dan kau menyetujuinya, tidak ada yang salah di antara kita, _arrasseo_?"

Eunhyuk menunduk kemudian mengangguk sekilas pada Donghae. Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai di kampus. Eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan karena tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa perih dan kelu.

"_Gwaenchana jagiya_?" tanya Donghae panik karena melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan selama berjalan, Eunhyuk menggeleng singkat, namun Donghae tidak yakin dengan jawaban Eunhyuk itu, Donghae tau benar saat ini Eunhyuk tengah menahan sakit akibat kegiatan mereka semalam, "Apa kita pulang saja?" tawar Donghae namun lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"_NOONA~~~~_" GREB!

Donghae membelalakan matanya saat Eunhyuk dipeluk dengan paksa dari belakang oleh Minho yang baru saja datang dan berteriak-teriak. "_Ya_! Lepaskan dia bocah!" titah Donghae sambil menarik kerah baju Minho supaya Minho melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk dan Nichkun –yang baru saja datang– tersenyum geli melihat kecemburuan Donghae, sedangkan yang ditertawakan nampak kesal, "_Waeyo_ Hyukkie? Kenapa kau mau saja dipeluk bocah itu?" tanya Donghae tidak sabar.

"_Ya_! Memangnya kau siapanya Hyukkie _noona_? Berani-beraninya kau mengatur hidupnya?" tanya Minho penasaran diiringi nada tinggi.

"Aku CALON SUAMINYA, puas?" jawab Donghae kesal.

Minho, Nichkun dan juga Eunhyuk sendiri tercengang mendengar pengakuan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae nampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kaget mereka. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Nichkun penasaran, "Hyukkie katakan, ini tidak benar kan? Ini hanya lelucon kan?" desak Nichkun, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk dan bagi Nichkun diamnya Eunhyuk merupakan jawaban 'IYA' untuk Nichkun. "Haaah~~~" Nichkun menghela nafas panjang, ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela di hati Nichkun, perasaan menyesal bahkan sempat melintas dihatinya karena Nichkun dengan senang hati membantu Donghae kemarin, Nichkun pikir Donghae meminta bantuan padanya hanya sekedar untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai kekasih Donghae, tidak lebih, semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang, setidaknya Nichkun melihat Eunhyuk tidak lagi terpaksa saat menerima hati seseorang dan itu cukup untuk Nichkun merelakan Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

Tak mau membuang waktu Donghae segera menarik lembut lengan Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan Minho dan Nichkun yang masih sibuk memberikan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Eh?" Nichkun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Eunhyuk berjalan dengan tidak benar, "Hyukkie tunggu!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik menatap Nichkun dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa jalanmu seprti itu?" selidik Nichkun sambil mengamati kaki jenjang Eunhyuk yang kebetulan terekspose karena Eunhyuk hanya mengenakan _short dress _selutut.

Minho yang juga menyadari Eunhyuk tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar segera mendekati Eunhyuk dan memandang Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah, "_Noona,_ jangan bilang kau habis ber-_this and that _dengan _namja ikan_ ini?" celetuk Minho asal, namun perkataan asal Minho itu adalah fakta.

Eunhyuk terlonjak, lagi-lagi ia terkejut bukan main, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di pagi ini.

"_Ya_! Jangan bicara sembarangan," ucap Donghae penuh emosi. Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan fakta namun sepertinya gagal karena Minho dan Nichkun sudah sangat yakin jika semalam Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah bercinta.

"Hyukkie benarkah kau melakukannya dengan Donghae?" selidik Nichkun.

"_Noona _ikan itu kuat bermain berapa ronde semalam?" tanya Minho jahil.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Sedangkan Donghae nampak kesal karena Eunhyuk digoda dengan seenak jidatnya oleh Minho dan Nichkun.

"_YA_! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN." Jerit Donghae penuh emosi.

Minho dan Nichkun yang merasakan firasat buruk menghampiri mereka segera berlari dan meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae yang masih kesal karena calon istrinya digoda oleh Minho dan Nichkun segera mengejar mereka dan berniat memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' untuk dua orang jahil itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli melihat tingkah tiga orang terdekatnya, Eunhyuk pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran ke arah mereka.

"Hyukkie," panggil seseorang, reflek Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Omo!" kaget Eunhyuk saat mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya adalah Siwon, Eunhyuk memundurkan dirinya perlahan untuk menjauhi Siwon, dirinya masih teramat takut bertemu Siwon terlebih saat ia mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon padanya.

"Jangan takut Hyukkie, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Eunhyuk tajam,

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu Hyukkie."

"_Geojimal_!" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Sowon dan bersiap lari untuk menghindari Siwon, namun gagal karena Siwon dengan cepat mencengkeram lengannya dan menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk.

"_Jebal _Hyukkie, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu."

Eunhyuk tidak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya dia berada di tempat yang ramai dan Siwon sudah pasti tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya, namun Eunhyuk tak hanya diam saat Siwon mengunci lengannya, Eunhyuk masih berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan Siwon.

"_Mianhae _Hyukkie!" ucap Siwon lantang sambil memberikan sebuket lili putih kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk seketika itu juga terdiam melihat Siwon, Eunhyuk bisa melihat tidak ada kebohongan ataupun rekayasa dalam perkataan Siwon. Sedikit perasaan bimbang terlintas di hati Eunhyuk saat ia menangkap ada sebuah ketulusan dalam tatapan mata Siwon, bagaimanapun juga Siwon adalah cinta pertamanya bukan hal yang mudah untuk melupakan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya biarpun Siwon pernah menyakitinya, namun Eunhyuk harus segera menyadarkan dirinya saat bayangan Donghae melintas di pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga hati Eunhyuk saat ini telah dimiliki oleh Donghae, dan Eunhyuk tidak boleh membangi hati itu untuk orang lain, terlebih untuk orang yang pernah menyakitinya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu _oppa,_ sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Mata Siwon berbinar mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, gurat kebahagiaan terlintas disana, "_Gomawoyo _Eunhyukkie," ucap Siwon tulus dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Eunhyuk, Siwon berniat memeluk Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk dengan cepat mendorong pelan dada Siwon hingga akhirnya Siwon tidak jadi memeluknya, Siwon tersenyum canggung pada Eunhyuk kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri karena malu, beberapa saat kemudian Siwon teringat jika ia membawa sebuket lili, Siwon berharap lili tersebut dapat menghilangkan rasa malunya, "Emm _geuraeyo,_ aku harap kau mau menerima ini." Siwon pun lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk –kali ini bukan memeluk– dan memberikan sebuket lili yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Awalnya Eunhyuk ingin menolak bunga itu, namun melihat wajah memelas Siwon hati Eunhyuk menjadi tidak tega, dengan sedikit rasa canggung Eunhyuk meraih bunga itu dan tersenyum tipis kepada Siwon, sedangkan Siwon nampak senang dan melompat kegirangan dalam hati. Mereka masih saling melempar senyuman manis tanpa memperdulikan dua pasang mata yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

"HYUKKIE!" teriak Donghae yang baru saja datang dan melihat semua kejadian itu.

Eunhyuk dan Siwon mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara, mata mereka seketika itu juga membulat, "H-Hae-_ah" _ucap Eunhyuk terbata, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tidak tenang saat melihat Donghae memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Takut itu lah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, dirinya takut Donghae salah mengertikan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Siwon pun merasakan firasat buruk saat menyadari siapa sosok yang ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu dan juga kecewa, seperti yang dilakukan Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

**(TBC)**

* * *

_**Preview next part (i don't know this is final part or not, but this chap still last chapter) *peace!* ^^v**_

"_Hae-ah tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."_

"_Harusnya dari awal aku tau kalau kau masih menyukainya."_

"_Kau masih menyukainya kan?"_

"_Lalu kenapa kau menerima itu?"_

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

"_I love you too, more than you know."_

* * *

**Annyeong! **Min Gi balik... sudah ada yang rindu pada Min Gi? _enggak ada... _heem ya uda deh enggak apa2, yang penting enggak ada yang lupa ma Fic ini ne *puppy eyes*, fic ini uda lama selesai tadinya Min Gi mau bikin ni chap + part terakhir, tapi karena Min Gi lagi kehilangan mood ngoreksi gara2 beberapa berita yang sangat mengganggu Min Gi akhir2 ni, jadinya Min Gi enggak publis dulu deh, hehehe. Satu lagi, Min Gi minta maap kalo chap ini ceritanya ANCUR dan gak banget. Min Gi sengaja bikin chap ni beberapa chap lagi soalnya Min Gi mau maen2 dulu ama hubungannya HaeHyuk setelah jadian, Min Gi mau liat HaeHyuk tengkar dulu, biar tambah to tweet gimana gitu~~~~, hehehehe *dibakar rame2*, kata orang kan kalo pacaran enggak ada rame2nya enggak seru XD *digeplak*

Ya udah deh, pokoknya Min Gi harap Gak ada yang membenci Fic ni ne! Terutama para castnya *pasang puppy eyes* Akhir kata semoga Chingu masih suka Fic ini. Thanks a lot for every one who support this fic, all of readers, all of reviewers, All of followers, All of favoriters, Alerters too. see u at next part ne! Bye~~~~  
*peluk satu-satu*

* * *

**Review coming! (6A & 6B) :D**

**CHAP 6A**

**fishkey**

ne chingu, gwanchanayo. Silahkan di lanjut dulu bacanya... ^^

**HaeHyuk 4Ever**

Ne, ni uda di lanjut kok ^^ malah uda nyampe chap 7 part 1, mian kalo lama ^^  
gomawo uda bilang bagus ^^ *hug*

**heeli**

kalo di tembak m Hae kayak gitu sih Min Gi juga mau, tapi kalo punya cow pervertnya enggak ketulungan macem Hae, Min Gi pikir2 lagi deh, hehehe *plak*, ni uda lanjut, moga uda gak envy lagi ne ^^

**Specialhaehyuk**

ne, chap nya uda update kok ^^  
mian updatenya lama Y_Y

**myfishychovy**

Uda enggak penasaran lagi kn chingugimana Hyuk nerima Haenya ^^  
klo Hyuk gak diumpanin gitu ke Hae, mereka enggak bakal ngensian hahahaha *plak*

**desroschan**

Kalo pervertnya Hae diilangin Min Gi kok enggak yakin ya? hehehe rvertnya Hae diilangin Min Gi kok enggak yakin ya? ensian hahahaha *plak*nya enggak ketulungan macem Hae, Min Gi pikir2 lpasti, usaha semua pihak pasti berhasil kok chingu ^^

**dinEunHae**

Kekeke~~~ Min Gi masih enggak rela ngilangin pervertnya dia XD *ditendang Hae***  
**ne chingu tuh uda di lanjutin ^^

**stella **

Ne saengie, tuh uda lanjut ^^

**kyukyu**

Ne chingu, tuh uda lanjut ^^

**Momoshfly2401**

Uda jadian kok, tenang aja ne chingu ^^  
mian kalo bikin penasaran, tapi kan Min Gi update chap 6b nya enggak lama kan? Hehehe ^^

**indahpus96**

ne, tuh uda di update chingu ^^

**love haehyuk**

Hahahaa, mian Min Gi lama menghilang, tapi Min Gi uda balik kok bawa chap 7 ^^ moga chingu masih sula ^^

**aku suka ff**

Ne, Hyukkie bakal percaya kok ama Hae ^^

**Guest**

Sabar ya chingu ngadepin Min Gi, hehehe  
tuh chap 7nya uda Min Gi update, moga chingu masih suka ^^

**nurul. p. putri**

lidah Hyukkie kelu habis dapet kejutan dr Hae, makanya dy jawabnya susah, kekeke *digampar*  
Emm… Siwon nyerah enggak ya? Yg jelas Siwon masih akan muncul lagi ^^ *plak*  
kalo nikahannya pasti, tapi mungkin masih lama XD *plak*

**cherrizka980826**

Udah jangan penasaran lg ne chingu ^^

Nichkun uda ama Min Gi, jadi Nichkun uda ngerelain Hyuk kok XD *digeplak*  
Siwon jahat lagi enggak ya? Min Gi juga enggak tau, tapi yg jelas, Siwon masih nakal keluar di next part XD

**Kimimaki**

tenang aja heheeh *plak*  
gomawo buat semangatnya ^^ *hug*

**nurichan4**

Min Gi yg buat aja ikut pusing hehehe *digeplak*  
nasib Siwon oppa ya? Lambai-lambai tangan aja deh :D *joke*, dia masih bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya ok :D  
lagu yg di buat ngedance ma HaeHyuk judulnya "Like a G6" punya "FEM" lagu itu juga pernah di bawain ma Kris, Key, Amber waktu SMTOWN ^^

**kyumin forever**

ne, ni uda di lanjut kok ^^

**407bubleblue**

chingu ngiri ya? Ya uda ntar Min Gi nyanyiin deh buat chingu *Eh?* =,=a  
bayangin apa aja boleh kok chingu, bayangin wktu Donghae nyanyi my everything juga gpp ^^  
tenang aja, nanti kalo uda waktunya Won2 pasti insyaf kok ^^ *digorok

**amandhharu0522**

And the Hyuk's answer is…? Saengie tau sendiri kan? Hehehe *digeplak* XD  
ni uda lanjut lagi kok saengie ^^

**anchofishy**

pasti Siwo nepatin janji kok, tapi enggak tau di chap berapa XD *dibantai*

**Mey Hanazaki**

And.. the Hyuk's answer is…..? ^^

lanjutannya (chap 6b) uda di publish lama saengie, sekarang uda lanjut ke chap 7a ^^

**myhyukkiesmile**

And the Hyuk's answer is….? Chingu tau sendiri lah. Hehehe *plak*  
jongmal? Gomawoyo ne chingu ^^ *jingkrak2*  
ni uda Min Gi lanjut, malah uda nyampe chap 7a ^^ *hug*

**song min ah**

heheee, NC-nya di chap 6b saengie, heheee *ditendang* XD  
gomawo uda bilang bagus ne chingu *hug*, mian gak bsa lanjut kilat, masih ada beberapa urusan di kampus yang harus diselesaiin *alesan klasik* XD  
review again? ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**

And the Hyuk's answer is...? diterima kok, ^^  
ne, ni uda lanjut, review again?

**nannaa**

mian gk bisa balik cepet, masih belom bisa nerusin soalnya T_T  
jinjja? Padahal Min Gi kira ceritanya pasaran dan ngebosenin, tapi syukurlah, Min Gi seneng kalo chingu suka, ^^  
ni uda lanjut, review again?

**Snowhite04**

Ne, ni uda lanjut, review again? ^^

**CHAP 6B**

**Specilahaehyuk**

neomu mianhae gak bisa update kilat, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, Min Gi lagi kehilangan selera ngetik jadi updatenya lama banget, moga chingu masih suka fic ini, review again?  
neomu mianhae uda bilang fic nib angus n suka fic ni *hug* ^^

**lalaKMS**

gomawo buat semua reviewnya ne chingu, langsung aku bales jadi satu aja boleh enggak chingu? Hehe *ditendang*  
gomawo uda suka fic ini ne chingu, gomawo buat waktunya uda nyempetin baca n review fic ini, Min Gi seneng bgt *hug lala-ssi* ^^  
Min Gi minta map banget soalnya updatenya enggak bisa cepet, Min Gi akhir-akhir ini kehilangan napsu ngetik, hehe *dibantai*, chap ini juga kayaknya pendek banget, Min Gi bener-bener pusing n minta map, semoga chingu masih mau membaca n review fic ini ne. ^^

**nvyptr**

eum… ne ini last chapter tapi belom last part hehe *digorok*, previewnya kenapa ya? Udah tau kan kenapa mereka marah-marah, heehehe *ditendang*, Eum.. buat acc twitternya boleh deh Min Gi kasih ( Min_GiPark) hilangin kurungnya ya, kalo enggak ketemu juga cari aja yang namanya (Devi Park) hilangin kurungnya juga ^^, ni uda lanjut, Min Gi minta map banget soalnya gak bisa update cepet, moga chingu enggak kapok baca n revier fic ini ne ^^

**nandaLJ1307**

Annyeong nanda-ssi, selamat datang di dunia pervert…. ^^  
gomawo uda bilang bagus ne *hug* ^^, setelah para ortu tau apa ya yang akan mereka lakukan? Min Gi juga masih belum tau heheee *plak*, tapi chingu uda tau kan? Heheee *ditendang*, ni uda update neomu mianhae enggak bisa update kilat, tapi moga chingu enggak bosen baca n review fic ini ne ^^

**nyukkunyuk**

hehe, selamat datang didunia pervert ne chingu ^^, gomawo uda mau ngebut baca ni fic ^^ Min Gi kasih hadiah hugging n kisseu aja ne? ^^ *ditendang*, Hankyung sembarangan naroh tu wine, soalnya selama ini di rumahnya enggak ada yang suka minum selain dia sendiri m Heechul hehe *plak*, oke lah mari kita umpetin Hae m Hyuk di bawah ranjang semoga mereka bisa selamat dari ancaman maut Kangin XD *plak*, ni uda lanjut, review again?

**tekawee**

Ni uda lanjut chingu, mian lama banget lanjutnya Y_Y  
tapi moga chingu enggak kapok baca n review fic ni ne *puppy eyes*  
kayaknya yang marah2 bukan appa-nya Hyukkie eonni(?) hehe *plak*,

**Park Ha**

Reviewnya langsung aku bales jadi satu gpp chingu?  
Eum.. ini Min Gi kasih kipas angin deh biar enggak panas lagi, hehehe *plak*, ni uda lanjut, moga chingu enggak penasaran lagi ne m lanjutanya, n moga semua jawabannya chingu terjawab di chap ini hehehe, moga chingu juga enggak bosen baca n review fic ni *hug*

**stella **

ne saengie, ni uda eonni lanjut, mian lama, moga masih mina tama fic ini ne ^^ *hug*

**Lee Eun In**

Gwanchanayo chingu ^^, kayaknya bukan appanya Hyukkie yang ngelabrak chingu, hayo tebak appanya siapa? Hehehehe *plak*, mian updatenya lama, tapi moga chingu masih berminat bacan review fic ni, *hug*

**RieHaeHyuk**

Ne chingu, komen langsung di chap nig pp kok ^^, ne, Min Gi bikin Hae sekali-kali jadi super hero biar Hae kesannya enggak mesum doing, hehehe.

Iya emang yang salah para orang tua yg uda menjerumuskan HaeHyuk pada jurang kesesatan, hehehehe *ditendang HanChul m KangTeuk*, Min Gi enggak bisa ngebayangin gimana reaksinya KangTeuk m HanChul kalo anak mereka uda berthis n that, tapi chingu pasti uda tau kan gimana reaksi mereka? Hehe *plak*, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, mind to review agai? *hug*

**cloudyeye**

jinjja hot? Gomawo ne ^^  
tapi kasihan Hyuk juga kan akhirnya dia yang jadi 'santapan' si ikan pervert itu, hehehe *plak*, ni uda lanjut, mian lama, moga chingu masih berminat membaca n review fic ni ne ^^ *puppy eyes*

**gdtop**

permintaan di acc chingu, review again? ^^

**nevi lee onyu**

Ni Min Gi kasih tissue ^^, ni uda update, mian lama, moga chingu masih suka, n masih berminat baca n review fic ini ^^ *puppy eyes*

**Moceng**

annyeong chingu… ^^, gomawo uda suka fic ini ^^, gomawo juga uda mau ngebut baca fic ini *hug*, gomawo juga uda mau nunggu n ngasih semangat buat Min Gi, ni uda update, moga chingu masih suka n masih bersedia baca n review fic ini *puppy eyes*

**Gulliver**

Gpp kali chingu kalo positif, kan biar cepet dinikahin HaeHyuknya XD *plak  
gomawo uda bilang keren *hug* review again?

**HyukBunnyMing**

*hug deeper back* ditendang XD  
ne gwanchanayo ^^, gomawo uda bilang bagus, padahal waktu buat part dance-nya Min Gi bingung banget n ngerasa part dance-nya enggak banget, tapi syukurlah kalo chingu suka &hug chingu* :D  
ni uda dilanjutin chingu, gomawo buat semangatnya, chingu juga FIGHTING buat sekolahnya ne ^^, review again? *hug*

**lopo lopo**

Jinjja enggak bosen? Gomawo *hug* Emm Min Gi pikirin lagi deh buat ngelanjutin ampe sejauh itu, soalnya inspirasi Min Gi akhir2 ini menghilang di telan Bada, Eh? *ditendang* hehehehe review again? *hug*

**min190196**

hayo tutup mata….. hehehehehe *ditendang*  
Min Gi juga gak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau HanChul tau, tapi chingu uda tau kana pa yang terjadi, heheeee *plak*, review again? *hug*

**ressijewelll**

apakah itu artinya NC-nya HOT chingu? *muka polos* :D  
gomawo ne chingu, Min Gi kasih air dingin deh buat chingu satu kulkas :D *ditendang*  
ni uda lanjut, uda bisa nebak apa yang terjadi? Reciew again? *hug*

**shin min hyo**

gomawo buat semangatnya ^^, ni uda lanjut, mian gk bisa kilat, review again? *hug*

**ismiJewelHaehyuk**

Ne, ni emang last chapter, tapi belom last part, heheee *digeplak*, Min Gi masih mau maen-maen ma hubungannya HaeHyuk dulu hehe *plak*, Min Gi usahain bikin fic ini seseru mungkin, review again? *hug*

**Guest**

Gomawoyo, ^^, review again? *hug*

**Istrinya Ryeowook**

Annyeong istrinya Ryeowook chagi... Eh? XD  
ne, bener apa kata chingu, 9rb word aja uda bikin gempor apa lago 20rb word, hehe, ni uda Min Gi lanjut, mian enggak bisa kilat dan panjang, review again? *hug*

**dinEunHae**

Pasti happy ending kok chingu, kan genrenya bukan hurt/comfort/angst, hehehe  
Eh? Lanjut apaan ni maksudnya? Heheeee *plak* XD  
oke deh, ni uda lanjut pokoknya, review again? *hug*

**Black Snow**

Ne chingu, wolcome back ^^, ni Min Gi kasih tisseu buat hidungnya, moga di chap ini chingu enggak mimisan lagi ne, hehehe *ditendang*, ne, kalo Han appa enggak beli wine yg ada perangsangnya HaeHyuk enggak bakal NC-an, hehe *plak*, ni uda lanjut, review again? *hug deeper* XD

**Anchovy**

Ne chingu ^^, Min Gi juga enggak tau siapa itu yg mergokin, tapi chingu pasti uda tau kan? Hehehe *plak*, emang ni uda last chap, tapi ini belom last part hehe *ditendang*, jinjja kalo di lanjut ampe HaeHyuk nikan n punya banyak baby chingu enggak bakal bosen? Emm ya uda deh entar Min Gi pikirin lagi ne ^^, pokoknya ni uda update, mian gk bisa cepet, review again? *hug*

**vi-H2**

Beneran nih boleh bikin Nc lagi? Iya deh, chap ini Min Gi kasih lagi satu ronde NC-nya HaeHyuk hehehe *plak*, entahlah Min Gi juga enggak tau kenapa Han appa, tapi chingu pasti tau kenapa dia, hehehe *plak*, mian gak bisa update asap, review again? *hug*

**407bubleblue**

Min Gi waktu bikin sebenernya juga enggak yakin mau naroh tu NC di chap 6, hehehe *plak*, alo acara nikahannya kayaknya masih lama deh chingu, mereka kan belom lulus kuliah, hehe *plak*, ni uda lanjut, mian bgt updatenya lama, review again?

**heeli**

Setelah dipikir pikir, mungkin Min Gi mau ngerubah ceritanya, Min Gi masukin sarannya chingu gpp kan? Tapi resikonya Min Gi gak tau kapan Fic ini selesai hehehehe *detendang*, acc twit Min Gi ( Min_GiPark) ilangin kurungnya ya, ato kalo enggak ketemu, cari aja yang namanya (Devi Park) ilangin juga kurungnya ^^, review again? *hug*

**fishkey**

Jongmal? Gomawoyo chingu... ^^ *hug*, mereka gak sabaran gara-gara kena 'racunnya' si Han appa sih hehehe *digeplak Han appa* XD  
Siwon menjauh enggak ya? Min Gi juga enggak tau hehehe *plak*, tapi chingu pasti tau Siwon menjauh ato enggak XD  
ni uda lanjut, mian enggak bisa kilat, Min Gi line 91, kalo chingu? Heem ya uda deh, review again? *hug*

**viiaRyeosom**

Emm Min Gi tau kalo NC straight gini gk banyak yang suka, tapi mau gimana lagi, Min Gi enggak bisa bikin Yaoi, paling mentok kalo bikin Fic boyxboy genrenya brothership/friendship itu aja ujung-ujungnya Min Gi apus lagi gara-gara Min Gi gak yakin hehehe *plak*, di chap ini kan ada NC-nya lagi, chingu boleh nyekip part NC-nya kok Min Gi enggak maksa ^^, ni uda lanjut, emm tebakan chingu kayaknya...? ^^  
gomawo semangatnya ne chingu, review again? *hug*

**myfishychovy**

kekeke, Han appa kau telah melakukan kesalahan yg fatal *ditendang Han appa* XD  
ni emnag last chap, tapi Min Gi belom mau jadiin ni last part hehehe *digamparmasa*, OK! Review again? *hug*

**nurul. **

Kayaknya bukan Hankyung chingu yg marah2, hehehe, lagian kayaknya kurat etis juga kalo dia yg marah2, hehehe *ditendang Han appa*  
jongmal HOT? Gomawoyo ne :D  
ni emang chap akhir tp ni belom part akhir chingu, hehehe *dirajam masa*, OK, review again? *hug*

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**

Appanya siapa ya? Min Gi juga enggak tau, hehehe *plak* XD  
jongmal bikin adem panas? Di chap ini masih ada NC-nya lagi lo chingu, masih adem panas? Min Gi kasih aer es m kompor ya, hehehe *digeplak masa*, gomawoyo ne ^^, ni uda lanjut, mian lama banget, review again? *hug*

**Kimimaki**

Jongmal? Gomawoyo, buat semangatnya juga, review again? *hug*

**heechie**

Tenang aja Wonwon masih Min Gi munculin kok, ^^  
mereka emang bakal menikah tapi enggak tau kapan itu, hehehe *plak*, ni uda update, mian lama banget, masih berminat review ^^ *hug*

**nannaa**

hu'um, Min Gi setuju ama chingu ^^, udah nikahin aja mereka *ditendang* XD  
review again?

**love haehyuk**

Haru, Hae harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Han appa, jika enggak pasti Hae langsung dipecat jadi mantu sama Han appa XD  
ni uda lanjut, mian lama bgt Y_Y yang penting Min Gi update kan? Hehehe. Kisseunya Min Gi terima deh, *kisseu back* XD  
gomawo buat semangatnya ne, review again? *hug*

**anchofishy**

siapa ya yg mara? Min Gi juga enggak tau, tapi chingu pasti tau, hehehe *digeplak*  
Min Gi gak bakal pisahin mereka kok, mungkin Cuma bikin hubungan mereka sedikit rumit aja habis ini, hehehe *joke*, waktu battle Min Gi sengaja bikin Hyuk agak agresif, hehehe, review again?

**audrey musaena**

disini ceritanya pengalaman pertamanya Hyuk ngelakuin 'itu' Min Gi juga enggak tau gimana ekspresi cew yg baru pertama kali berthis and that, jadi daripada salah Min Gi kasih Hyuk ngomongnya sedikit, hehehe *plak. HaeHyuk gak bakal dibuang kok ama orang tua mereka ^^, OK, review again? *hug*

**aleaJee**

nado saranghaeyo chingu... ^/^  
tapi serem juga lo kalo beneran punya namjachingu yang pervertnya macam Hae, hehehe, yah semoga Hyukkie bisa tahan menghadapi namja macem Hae XD  
ne, gpp kok panggil chingu ^^, gomawo uda suka fic ini *hug*, review again?

**haehyuk  
**nasibnya HaeHyuk ya? Min Gi juga enggak tau, tapi chingu pasti tau, hehehe, ni uda lanjut, review again? *hug*

**Guest**

enggak bakal tau kok kalo wine nya ada perangsangnya, hehehe, gomawoyo chingu ^^, ni uda lanjut, review again? *hug*

**indahpus96**

kalo masalah uda pasti mereka dapet, tapi mungkin enggak berat kok, hehehe, OK, review again? *hug*

**amandhharu0522**

Eonnie enggak betah kalo enggak bikin Hae disini pervert, hehehe *dibantai Hae*, tapi sumvah, kalo pervertnya Hae enggak dikeluarin rasanya kayak da yg kurang gitu, hehehe *plak*  
tenang saengie, Hankyung enggak bakal macem-macem kok, kan dia yg salah hhehehe *plak*, ni last chapnya uda rilis, tapi kalo last partnya eon masih belom pingin ngerilisin, hehehe *ditimpuk* XD  
review again? *hug*

**reaRelf**

Emm beneran ni gpp klo punya namjachingu yg pervertnya diatas rata-rata gitu? *ditendang Hae* XD review again? *hug*

**Stephanie Choi**

Aigoo Phanie chagi *geleng-geleng*, eonni enggak nyangka lo umur phani masih segitu hehehe *plak*, emm demi keselamatan dan karena eonni masih sayang(?) ma Phanie mending part NC-nya di skip aja ne saengie, tapi kalo phanie ttp pengen baca eonnie gak ngelarang kok, asal Phanie saengie kuat nahan efeknya, ^^

hehehe, kalo bagian-bagian frontal itu, eon juga sering senyum2 gak jelas sendiri wktu ngetiknya trus eon ngetiknya juga harus di tempat sepi biar enggak ada yang liat eon kaloo lagi senyum2 sendiri XD

Hae enggak bakal di bantai Han appa kok, Han appa kan salah, mana mungkin dia mau ngebantai anak orang XD  
OK. Review again? *hug*

**TREAK LAGI? ^^  
JONGMAL GOMAWOYO BUAT SEMUANYA... MIN GI MAKIN CINTA(?) SAMA CHINGUDEUL ^^  
PELUK 1,1 ^/^  
**


	9. Chapter 7b

_**Previous chapter:**_

"_Emm geuraeyo, aku harap kau mau menerima ini."_

"_HYUKKIE!"_

"_H-Hae-ah"_

SEXY VS PERVERT

Pairing: HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)

Warning: GS/Genderswitch, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, Adult content, Out Of Character, mess plot, bad description, Don't Like Don't Read

Genre: **Romance**

Rated: M

All Cast belong to GOD, but this story belongs to ME.

Summary this part: Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Eunhyuk mengalah pada Donghae, Eunhyuk pun mencoba menghilangkan kemarahan Donghae, berhasilkan Eunhyuk?

Note:

"..." **Talk****  
****'...' Think**

HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 7: Final Decision (Part ****2****)**

"Bum...Bummie," lirih Siwon sambil menatap seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang berdiri di belakang Donghae. Kibum, _yeoja_ cantik yang disapa Bummie oleh Siwon itu pun nampak tersenyum pahit saat melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah Siwon.

"Ha...Hae-ah," ucap Eunhyuk terbata, hati Eunhyuk sangat tidak tenang saat melihat ekspresi kecewa Donghae. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Hae," ucap Eunhyuk buru-buru. Eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae karena Eunhyuk tidak ingin Donghae salah paham. Eunhyuk takut Donghae salah paham padanya? Benar, Eunhyuk takut Donghae salah paham padanya karena sedikit dari hati Eunhyuk kini telah berpindah hak kepemilikan—menjadi milik Donghae–meskipun Eunhyuk tidak menyadari hal itu. Namun sayang karena suasana hati Donghae saat ini sedang tidak baik, Donghae tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk, Donghae lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja. "Hae-ah, tunggu!" Karena hati Eunhyuk masih tidak tenang, apa lagi melihat Donghae pergi dengan ekapresi kecewa, Eunhyuk pun mengejar donghae, dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"_So_?" tanya Kibum dengan nada datar—pada Siwon yang tengah menatap kepergian Eunhyuk.

Siwon tersadar jika ada sosok lain yang harus ia perhatikan saat ini—melebihi Eunhyuk. Siwon pun mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Kibum. "Jangan salah paham dulu, akan ku jelaskan semua..."

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun," sela Kibum pada penjelasan Siwon. Kibum pun masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, seolah Kibum tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, namun berbeda dengan hatinya, hati Kibum sangat peduli dengan keadaan ini.

"Bummie, _jebal_," pinta Siwon sambil memasang wajah memelasnya pada kibum. "Dia adalah masa laluku, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya," lanjut Siwon masih dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Apa harus dengan cara seperti tadi?" elak Kibum, masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar dan tidak pedulinya, namun sekeras apapun Kibum berusaha mempertahankan dinding ketidak peduliannya, sekeras itu pula dinding yang dipertahankan Kibum mulai runtuh. "Jadi hanya karena dia, kau kembali ke sini dan meninggalkan aku di New york?" Ekspresi Kibum perlahan berubah, wajahnya yang tadi datar kini berubah menjadi sendu dan memancarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Kau bohong, kau bilang appa-mu yang memintamu kembali, ternyata..."

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan hubungan kami, Nichkun selalu mengirim email padaku, dia selalu bercerita kalau Eunhyukkie masih menungguku, dia belum bisa melupakanku," potong Siwon pada pernyataan protes yang dilontarkan Kibum, namun karena rasa kecewa Kibum pada Siwon sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung, Kibum dengan cepat kembali menyela penjelasan Siwon.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertaruh dengan Kim Donghae untuk memperebutkan Hyukjae? _Yeoja _itu?!"

DEG! Mata Siwon membulat, kaget saat mendengar perkataan Kibum, Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hati darimana Kibum tau semua itu, beberapa saat kemudian Siwon akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang mungkin menceritakan tentang taruhannya pada Kibum. Siwon pun melirik Minho yang sedari tadi juga berada di tempat itu, 'Dasar katak!' umpat Siwon dalam hati. Biarpun Kibum tidak menyebutkan nama Minho sebagai sumber berita yang didapat—dalam perkataannya tadi—Siwon sangat yakin jika adiknya yang tampan itulah yang menginformasikan semuanya pada Kibum, hingga Kibum tau semua yang dilakukan Siwon di Korea. Siwon pun menarik nafas panjang kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali menatap Kibum.

"Aku bertaruh dengan Donghae karena aku masih belum bisa merelakan Eunhyukkie pada _namja_ lain, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku."

Mata Kibum mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia mendengar pengakuan Siwon, hatinya merasa perih mendengar kejujuran _namja _yang saat ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli denganku, perasaanku?" tanya Kibum tidak sabar. Cukup sudah, kesabaran Kibum sudah habis. Kibum tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Aku peduli Bummie." Siwon mencoba meraih wajah kibum, berusaha meredam amarah Kibum, namun gagal. Tangan Siwon yang kurang dari satu senti menyentuh kulit wajah Kibum itu pun ditangkis dengan keras oleh tangan putih mulus Kibum.

"_LIAR_!" Satu kata sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Kibum hingga mampu membuat hati Siwon seolah terpukul palu besar dan merasakan sakit.

"Bummie." Siwon hanya bisa berkata lirih sambil menatap Kibum dengan mata sendunya.

Kibum lelah dengan apa yang ia lihat, kibum kesal melihat wajah Siwon, Kibum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon yang masih ingin memberikan penjelasan pada Kibum—dan yang pasti Siwon tidak ingin kehilangan Kibum—akhirnya mengejar dan dengan cepat meraih tangan Kibum, hingga akhirnya Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. "Bummie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"_Leave me alone_!" Jawab Kibum tegas, sambil menghempaskan tangan Siwon—yang menggenggam tangannya—dengan keras.

Siwon terpana melihat sikap Kibum, ini adalah kali pertama Kibum bersikap kasar padanya namun tidak banyak yang bisa diperbuat oleh Siwon. Kesalahan yang diperbuat Siwon memang sangat fatal, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Siwon saat ini, selain memandang kepergian Kibum dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan "_Mianhae, jongmal mianhaeyo_.".

Melihat kakak tersayangnya bersedih, Minho menghampiri Siwon, berniat menenangkan saudara yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "_Hyung_?" lirih Minho sambil menepuk pundak kekar kakak tersayangnya, Siwon. "_Are you allright_?" tanya Minho cemas.

"_No, i'm not allright_." jawab Siwon datar masih dengan melihat punggung Kibum yang mulai menghilang ditelan jarak. Siwon kemudian terdiam, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Minho dan Nichkun—yang sedari tadi juga berada di tempat itu—pun terdiam, membiarkan Siwon larut dalam pikiran dan perasaan yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini.

Lama mereka terhanyut dalam suasana hening sampai akhirnya Siwon kembali membuka percakapan. "Apakah aku salah telah jujur padanya?" Nichkun dan Minho saling bertatapan saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, namun Nichkun segera dapat menangkap apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon.

"Terkadang kejujuran itu seperti belati, dia tajam dan menyakitkan," ucap Nichkun sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menengadah ke langit. "Tapi jujur itu lebih baik daripada kita harus berbohong," lanjut Nichkun.

Siwon membenarkan perkataan Nichkun dalam hati, ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Siwon setelah mendengar penjelasan Nichkun. Setidaknya Siwon tidak melakukan kesalahan saat ini.

"Jadi, apa keputusan terakhirmu _hyung_?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba, membuat Siwon dan nichkun tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Hatiku masih sama seperti saat aku datang ke sini Minho-ah," jawab Siwon yang mendapat tanggapan berupa ekspresi bingung di wajah Minho dan juga Nichkun. "Aku masih belum bisa membiarkan Eunhyukkie bersama _namja_ itu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Bummie pergi." Minho dan Nichkun menghela nafas frustasi saat mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Para orang tua berkata bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki, meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai, asalkan kita bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, itu sudah cukup." Nichkun berucap sambil menepuk pundak kekar Siwon.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Kunnie?" tanya Siwon pada Nichkun, "Kau juga menyukai Eunhyukkie bukan? Apa kau bahagia saat ini?" lanjut Siwon setengah menyelidik.

"Munafik jika aku mengatakan aku bahagia melihat Hyukkie bahagia saat ini," jawab Nichkun santai, hatinya juga merasa tidak rela sebenarnya saat melihat Eunhyuk bersama Donghae, namun ada satu hal yang dirasakan Nichkun saat melihat kedekatan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, bukan perasaan resah dan cemburu, melainkan perasaan tenang, terutama saat Nichkun melihat _gummy smile _Eunhyuk yang lebih sering muncul akhir-akhir ini. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha bahagia untuknya. Lagi pula, semenjak Donghae datang, aku tidak lagi sering melihat ekspresi murung Hyukkie. Dia lebih sering tertawa, marah, cemberut dan lainnya, ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk lebih beragam, bukan hanya ekspresi kecewa yang monoton karena ditinggal kekasihnya saja yang sering ia tunjukan." jelas Nichkun panjang lebar.

Siwon tertunduk mendengar perkataan Nichkun, secara tidak langsung, perkataan Nichkun tersebut telah menyadarkan Siwon bahwa dirinya telah banyak menyakiti Eunhyuk. "Jadi keputusanmu?" tanya Siwon masih dengan tertunduk.

"Keputusan terakhirku adalah membiarkan dia bersama Donghae, meskipun hati dan pikiranku tidak bisa menghapus bayangannya." Nichkun berucap dengan nada bijak, dan mau tak mau hati Siwon pun ikut terenyuh mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Nichkun tersenyum lembut pada Siwon kemudian kembali memasang gaya _cool_-nya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik, ada orang lain yang sedang menunggu keputusan terakhirmu, jangan buat dia lama menunggu dan kecewa, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia." Nichkun tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Minho.

Minho merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Minho mengetikan sebuah alamat di menu pesan kemudian mengirimkan pesan itu pada Siwon. TRING! Ponsel Siwon berbunyi dan mau tak mau Siwonpun membuka pesan Minho yang baru saja dikirimkan. "Apa maksudmu katak?!" tanya Siwon tidak sabar, adiknya yang tampan itu memang selalu bisa membuat Siwon naik darah(?) dengan cepat.

Minho tersenyum canggung pada Siwon kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku memang menginginkan Hyukkie _noona_ yang menjadi kakak iparku, tapi sepertinya Kibum _noona_ juga tidak terlalu buruk." jawab Minho sambil tersenyum lebar ke pada Siwon. "Aku harap alamat itu bisa membantumu untuk membuat keputusan terakhir, hyung," lanjut Minho kemudian mengikuti jejak Nichkun yang pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

o0o

Donghae masih setia berjalan untuk menghindari Eunhyuk yang juga masih mengejarnya. Tanpa sadar Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kini sudah sampai di lapangan parkir. "Hae-ah tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Eunhyuk meminta sambil setengah berlari untuk mengejar langkah panjang Donghae. "Hae-ah, _jebal_!" pinta Eunhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun Donghae tak juga menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae berjalan lebih cepat saat ia melihat mobilnya kemudian Donghae pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak mau kehilangan Donghae, Eunhyuk pun ikut memasuki mobil Donghae. "Hae-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat ia berhasil masuk dan duduk di dalam mobil Donghae.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masuk mobil, bukannya masuk kelas?" tanya balik Eunhyuk, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat kuliah." jawab Donghae malas, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga malas." Jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Ya sudah." Donghae menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya untuk meninggalkan kampus, tanpa perlu repot berfikir mereka akan mendapat masalah dengan kedua orang tua mereka saat mereka membolos.

Lama mobil Donghae berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, keheninganpun tercipta di dalam sana, sesekali hanya helaan nafas bosan saja yang menandakan bahwa di dalam mobil itu masih ada kehidupan.

"Kau masih menyukainya kan?" ucap Donghae setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya saat otaknya belum bisa memproses pertanyaan Donghae. "Menyukai apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"Si kuda itu." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal dan sedikit meninggi.

"Hae-_ah_, itu tidak benar!" elak Eunhyuk cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima itu?" Donghae kembali bertanya pada Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal, kali ini sambil melirik sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi masih digenggam Eunhyuk.

"Ini..." ucap Eunhyuk menggantung dan juga sambil menatap bunga pemberian Siwon.

"Ah! sudahlah!" sela Donghae masih dengan nada kesal, bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih kesal.

"Aku tidak enak hati padanya Hae, kumohon mengertilah," pinta Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Lagipula Wonnie _oppa_ tidak ada niatan apapun, dia hanya ingin meminta maaf," lanjut Eunhyuk namun Donghae tak memberikan respon sedikitpun pada penjelasan Eunhyuk. "Baiklah, jika masalahnya hanya pada bunga ini, aku akan membuangnya." Eunhyuk menurunkan kaca mobil Donghae kemudian Eunhyuk berusaha melemparkan bunga pemberian Siwon tapi Eunhyuk gagal karena tangannya yang memegangi bunga itu ditahan oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu!" ucap Donghae frustasi dan kembali menggunakan nada setengah tinggi.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak kalah frustasi.

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya kan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah sendu, kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan mobilnya. "Harusnya dari awal aku tau kalau kau masih menyukainya." Donghae berucap lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya,"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak akan lupa secepat itu juga kan Hae, itu butuh waktu," bela Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah mendapatkanku, apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mulai bisa melupakannya?"

"Tapi kau masih peduli padanya." Donghae kembali menyela sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk, melupakan bahwa saat ini dia tengah ada di jalan raya.

TIIIN!

"Hae-_ah_ perhatikan jalanmu!" Eunhyuk terkejut dan seketika itu juga menegang mendengar bunyi klakson dari kendaraan yang ada di hadapannya, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu pun kembali terbayang. Beruntung Donghae segera memperhatikan jalan sehingga kecelakaan yang sempat dibayangkan Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"_Mianhae,_" ucap Donghae lirih. Sadar jika bertengkar di atas mobil seperti itu adalah tindakan berbahaya, Donghae pun menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti di tepi sungai yang sepi dan tenang. Donghae kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, ia dudukan dirinya sembarangan tempat di bawah pohon itu sambil menatap kosong sungai yang ada di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang kemudian ikut turun dari mobil dan menyusul Donghae. "Hae-ah, _jebal_, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!" pinta Eunhyuk saat dirinya sudah berada di dekat Donghae.

"_Wae_?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu, Hae-_ah_."

"_Liar_! yang kau pedulikan hanya kuda itu, bukan aku."

Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Aku disini sekarang, disampingmu, bukan di samping Wonnie _oppa_, apa itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan kepedulianku padamu?" Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae kemudian meraih tangan Donghae.

"Hae-_ah_," panggil Eunhyuk namun Donghae tak juga menoleh untuk menatap Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae, jongmal mianhae_." Eunhyuk tertunduk sedih, nada bicara Eunhyuk pun terdengar pilu, Donghae terenyuh mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, sedikitpun Donghae tidak pernah membayangkan Eunhyuk akan meminta maaf seperti saat ini. Donghae akhirnya menatap Eunhyuk dan menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Eunhyuk. "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah, aku yang terlalu kekanakan," ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk yang tertunduk.

"Hae-ah, kau sudah tidak marah padaku lagi kan?" Mata Eunhyuk mulai berbinar saat melihat ekspresi lembut Donghae. Raut wajah sedih yang tadi muncuul seolah lenyap ditelan senyuman lembut Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya yang menawan hingga Donghae ikut tersenyum menunjukan _angelic_ _smile_-nya. "Jadi, apa keputusan terakhir untuk hidupmu nona _sexy_, Lee Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan jahil Donghae. Eunhyuk menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Donghae kemudian melebarkan senyumannya. "Keputusan terakhirku adalah kau, tuan _pervert_, Kim Donghae." Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "Terima kasih karena telah memilihku." Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae dan juga membalas pelukan Donghae tak kalah erat.

"Hae-_ah_, _Saranghae_." gumam Eunhyuk masih dalam pelukan Donghae.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_ Hyukkie, _nan neomu neomu neomu saranghae_." Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar menyadari tingkah konyol mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menikmati suasana tepi sungai yang penuh dengan hembusan angin yang tak hanya menyejukan tubuh mereka, namun juga hati dan pikiran mereka.

o0o

Dengan pakaian ala _trinee_ kantoran yang sudah terpasang rapi di tubuh rampingnya, Eunhyuk memasuki kamar Donghae dengan langkah perlahan, pagi itu Eunhyuk berniat hendak membangunkan kekasih tampannya yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut hangat.

"Hae-_ah_, bangun! kau tidak lupa kesepakatan kita dengan para appa kan?" Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Donghae.

"Nggg... aku tidak lupa kok, kita harus bekerja menjadi trinee kan hari ini?" ucap Donghae dengan suara menggumam khas orang bangun tidur dan juga makin rapat mengunci tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kalau begitu, Cepat bangun!" Dengan tidak sabar Eunhyuk menarik selimut Donghae hingga terpampanglah tubuh Donghae yang kebetulan tengah topless. Eunhyuk menganga saat menyadari Donghae tidur tanpa mengenakan piyama atasnya, wajah putih mulus Eunhyuk pun sampai berubah menjadi merah saat melihat dada bidang Donghae yang polos itu.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Eunhyuk, otak _pervert_ Donghae pun menemukan sebuah ide jahil. Donghae menyeringai, kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk, hingga mau tak mau Eunhyuk terjatuh di atas Donghae dan... GREB! Eunhyuk akhirnya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Donghae. XD

"Hae-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menumpukan tangannya pada dada bidang Donghae, supaya badan Eunhyuk tidak terlalu keras menimpa Donghae.

"Biarkan begini Jagiya, beberapa menit saja," pinta Donghae sambil memeluk mesra pinggang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun diam, tidak dipungkiri bahwa Eunhyuk merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Donghae seperti saat ini. Eunhyuk pun membiarkan Donghae membelai rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapi, Eunhyuk menikmati _skinship_ Donghae di pagi hari itu.

"_Jagiya_," bisik Donghae _seductive_, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tersandar di dada Donghae kemudian menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"_Morning kiss_-ku mana?" tanya dan pinta Donghae.

"_Ya_! _Pervert_!" Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tak lupa pula Eunhyuk memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya untuk Donghae. Bukannya takut pada _death glare_ yang diberikan Eunhyuk, Donghae malah makin bersemangat untuk meminta _morning kiss_-nya dari Eunhyuk, karena menurut Donghae, _death glare _Eunhyuk adalah _glare seductive._

"5 menit saja _jagiya, please_!" pinta Donghae sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas melihat tatapan memohon Donghae. Tanpa srngaja, mata Eunhyuk menangkap sebuah jam digital yang ada di atas meja nakas Donghae, jam tersebut sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi waktu setempat. Otak Eunhyuk pun tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil untuk memanjakan(?) kekasih tampannya itu. "Emm... baiklah." Eunhyuk tersenyum—senyum yang membuat Donghae berpikir dua kali untuk meminta morning kiss dari Eunhyuk—ke arah Donghae, Eunhyuk pun menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Donghae dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, hingga Donghae bisa merasakan nafas lembut Eunhyuk membelai wajahnya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7, kita bisa mati kalau terlambat." Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakannya saat jarak wajahnya dan juga Donghae hampir terhapus.

"MWO? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" teriak Donghae sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Hehehe, salahkan otak mesummu itu Hae," jawab Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Donghae.

"Tck," Donghae hanya berdecak kemudian menyambar handuknya dan segera mandi untuk bersiap menjadi _trinee, _untuk memenuhi kesepakatan yang telah ia buat dengan Hankyung dan Kangin. Kesepakatan yang mengharuskan Donghae menjalani _trinee _di hotel Hankyung, sedangkan Eunhyuk menjadi _trinee _di kantor Kangin.

o0o

Eunhyuk tengah sibuk menuang susu _strawberry_ ke dalam dua gelas saat Donghae berjalan memasuki dapur untuk menghampiri kekasih cantiknya. Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan segera memakan roti bakar yang tadi dibuat oleh kekasih cantiknya itu. Sadar akan kedatangan Donghae, Eunhyuk pun segera menyelesaikan aktivitasnya lalu membawa susu itu ke meja makan, betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk saat melihat apa yang dimakan Donghae. "Hae-ah, itu kan rotiku! Rotimu yang di piring bergambar nemo itu," protes Eunhyuk tak sabar.

"Memang apa bedanya? Kau mau yang ini? ini," tawar Donghae sambil mengarahkan bibirnya yang menahan roti ke arah Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil memukul kencang lengan Donghae.

"Lupakan! aku akan makan ini saja. Dasar _pervert_!" Eunhyuk mengambil jatah sarapan Donghae dan mulai memakannya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Hae-_ah_, apa kau tidak aneh?" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba disela kegiatan sarapan paginya.

"Aneh? kenapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Itu..."

"Itu apa? jangan menggangtung perkataan seperti itu,"protes Donghae sambil memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Itu... emm... malam saat ulang tahunmu," jawab Eunhyuk susah payah sambil menahan rasa malunya. Semburat merahpun tanpa sadar sudah menghiasi pipi Eunhyuk untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"Maksudmu saat kita bercinta?"

"Eung!" Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mencoba menghilangkan warna merah di pipinya yang mulai nampak karena malu.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Tidak," jawab Donghae santai, sambil melanjutkan sarapannya. "Tapi memang malam itu, aku sedikit merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan badanku," lanjut Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kenapa kau membahas itu pagi-pagi begini?" selidik Donghae sambil memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang... _yeah_, seperti biasa, _pervert_.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau lagi ya?" goda Donghae hingga sukses membuat wajah Eunhyuk _blushing_ semakin parah.

"_YA_! Ikan mesum!" protes Eunhyuk lantang.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk berdiri dan meninggalkan sarapannya begitu saja karena kesal dengan Donghae.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"Aku selesai, aku sudah tidak berselera lagi," jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Eh kenapa begitu?" tanya Donghae sambing menatap heran kekasih cantiknya yang cepat sekali berubah emosinya.

"Hyukkie tunggu!" seru Donghae kemudian menghabiskan susunya. Donghae pun menyambar piring dan juga gelas susu Eunhyuk. "Ini habiskan dulu," ucap Donghae sambil mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae.

Kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan cepat mendahului langkah Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa perlu aku memaksamu dengan bibirku?" ancam Donghae namun tidak ada seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan _pervert _Donghae. "Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan Hae?" protes Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah frustasinya.

"Itu karena kau sulit di kasih tau." jawab Donghae, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar dan santai. "Cepat habiskan!" pinta Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Huh!" Eunhyuk mendengus kemudian mengambil roti yang ada dipiringnya dan mulai menghabiskannya. "Begitu kan lebih baik, kau akan kelaparan jika tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu _jagiya_, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, ini kan hari pertamamu menjadi _trinee_ di kantor _appa,_" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan gelas susu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan berat hati, namun di sisi lain, Eunhyuk juga merasa bahagia karena Donghae sangat perhatian padanya. "Baiklah, aku sudah habis, ayo berangkat!" ucap Eunhyuk riang setelah menghabiskan susunya.

"Eung!" Donghae mengangguk kemudian mereka pun berangkat meninggalkan apartemen untuk memulai trinee yang telah disyaratkan Hankyung untuk mereka.

o0o

Mobil Donghae terhenti tepat di depan kantor Kangin, Eunhyuk pun bersiap keluar mobil sebelum sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir Donghae, "Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang nanti," ucap Donghae sambil menahan tangan Eunhyuk. "Eung, sampai jumpa nanti," Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian CUP! Eunhyuk mengecup singkat pipi Donghae hingga Donghae mematung di tempat.

"Eh?" Donghae tersenyum bodoh sambil memegangi pipinya, seolah ini kali pertamanya ia dicium oleh seorang _yeoja_. "Kau mencuri satu ciuman dariku! Kau harus membayarnya!" ucap Donghae sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk terkikik melihat tingkah Donghae, Eunhyuk pun mengambil boneka monyet yang kebetulan juga ada di dalam mobil Donghae dan... "Muah!" Eunhyuk menciumkan bibir boneka monyet itu pada bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk kemudian segera keluar dari mobil Donghae sambil membawa senyum merekah di bibir merah _cherry_-nya.

Donghae pun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih cantiknya itu, "Hyukkie, bersiaplah, kau akan membayar itu nanti malam." Donghae kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk berangkat menuju tempat trinee-nya—hotel Hankyung—dengan membawa senyuman manis di wajah tampannya, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kemesraannya bersama Eunhyuk dari dalam mobil lain yang ada di belakang mobil Donghae.

"Syukurlah." Kangin keluar dari mobilnya sambil tersenyum mengingat anak dan calon menantunya bisa akur dan bahagia.

o0o

Donghae mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai _trinee_ di hotel milik ayah Eunhyuk. Hankyung sengaja menempatkan Donghae di hotelnya dan Eunhyuk di kantor Kangin supaya Hankyung lebih mengenal Donghae dan Kangin juga lebih mengenal Eunhyuk.

Hankyung tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tengah serius menekuni pekerjaannya. "Kau sudah mulai bekerja rupanya," ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

Donghae menoleh pada Hankyung kemudian ikut tersenyum manis. "Han _ajussi_." Donghae menyapa Hankyung dengan ramah, meskipun saat ini Donghae masih tidak enak hati pada Hankyung karena kejadian memalukan di apartemen Eunhyuk.

"Menejer Jang sudah menjelaskan semua yang harus saya lakukan tadi, jadi saya langsung memulainya saja." Hankyung tersenyum bangga mendengar penjelasan Donghae, Hankyung semakin yakin jika ia tidak akan salah jika menikahkan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Hae." Hankyung kembali menepuk pundak Donghae dan tersenyum bangga pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih," ucap Donghae tulus.

"Oh iya, masalah kau dan Hyukkie harus menjadi trinee, aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa _ajussi_ minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah..."

Belum selesai Donghae mengucapkan kalimatnya, Hankyung dengan cepat memotongnya. "Ah! Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengatakan pada eomma-mu dan juga eomma Hyukkie."

"Apa yang mau kalian katakan padaku?" tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hankyung. Badan Hankyung menegang saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal. Hankyung berdoa semoga apa yang ia pikirkan salah, dan orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu bukan...

"Chul...Chullie _ajumma_," ucap Donghae terbata.

'Sial!' Hankyung mengumpat dalam hati saat doanya tidak terkabul. Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerak lamban dan takut-takut untuk melihat Heechul yang tiba-tiba sangat tidak ingin ia temui pagi ini.

"Hee...Heenim, hai sayang," sapa Hankyung sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Hankyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun sepertinya ia gagal. "Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku Hannie?" selidik Heechul tanpa basa-basi.

"I...Itu..." Hankyung nampak bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Heechul, otaknya saat ini sedang lumpuh karena melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Heechul, tatapan yang sangat mengerikan, melebihi tatapan singa yang tengah kelaparan.

Sadar jika calon mertuanya itu sedang dalam bahaya(?), Donghae pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mulai mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Hankyung. "Aku ingin menikahi Hyukkie, Chullie ajumma," ujar Donghae yang sukses membuat Heechul dan Hankyung menoleh ke arah Donghae sambil ternganga.

"MWO?" Heechul menjerit histeris sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan seram—menurut Donghae, namun tidak dengan Hankyung, ia memang terkejut, namun tidak separah Heechul istrinya. Hankyung dan Kangin memang sudah merencanakan pernikahan anak-anak mereka, tapi karena Kangin dan Hankyung melihat kejadian di apartemen Eunhyuk pagi itu, Hankyung dan Kangin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sendiri yang berfikir untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Dan lagi-lagi rencana Kangin dan Hankyung membuahkan hasil.

"Han...Hannie, aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Hankyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum ke arah Heechul.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul sambil kembali menatap Donghae yang masih berolah raga jantung(?) karena melihat ekspresi seram Heechul.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya, aku mohon ajumma merestui hubungan kami." Donghae membungkuk dalam sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya Heechul merestui hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kesalahan?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar pengakuan Donghae.

"Maksud Donghae, dia dan Hyukkie kemarin bertengkar gara-gara melihat Hyukkie kita dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ lain, _jagiya_." dusta Hankyung karena ia masih belum siap jika Heechul tau mengenai wine, dan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae karena wine nista(?) nya.

Donghae sedikit bingung saat mendengar perkataan Hankyung, namun Hankyung memberikan isyarat pada Donghae supaya menyembunyikan bahwa ia dan Eunhyuk telah melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya(?). Donghae pun menuruti isyarat Hankyung. "Aku minta maaf kalau ini terlalu mendadak dan tidak formal." Donghae makin dalam membungkukan badannya di hadapan Heechul.

"_Aigoo_, tentu saja _ajumma_ akan merestui kalian," ucap Heechul riang dan juga tersenyum lebar ke arah Donghae.

"_Jongmal_?" Donghae mencoba memastikan perkataan Heechul dan yang didapatkan oleh Donghae adalah anggukan mantap dari Heechul.

"Lalu kenapa _ajumma_ tadi memasang wajah yang... ehem, maaf...seram," tanya Donghae takut-takut.

"Itu karena kau baru mengatakan itu sekarang, padahal aku sudah lama menunggu pernyataanmu itu Hae-ah," jelas Heechul.

Donghae hanya bisa memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya saat melihat senyuman Heechul, begitu pula Hankyung, saat ini Hankyung bisa bernafas lega karena Heechul belum mengetahui apa yang ia rahasiakan. Dalam hatinya, Hankyung berjanji akan menceritakan tentang wine itu pada semua orang, namun tidak sekarang. Hankyung akan menunggu waktu yang tepat, hingga semua orang tidak salah paham saat Hankyung menceritakan tentang wine itu.

o0o

**~After 6 years~**

Gadis kecil berwajah manis itu berlari mengejar balon berwarna soft pink-nya yang tidak sengaja terlepas dari tangannya dan terbang karena tertiup angin.

DUG! BRUK! gadis kecil yang berumur kurang lebih 5 tahun itu pun terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung permukaan trotoar yang tidak rata.

"Hue... _eomma... appa_... Teukkie _moni_... Heenim _moni_... Han _boji_... Kangin _boji_... hue... hiks hiks... hue..." Gadis kecil itu terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya yang ternyata berdarah karena terjatuh tadi. Gadis itu juga menangis keras karena kesakitan hingga membuat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun memperhatikannya.

Perlahan bocah laki-laki yang diyakini baru pulang dari main bola—terlihat dari kaos kesebelasan yang dipakainya—itu mendekati gadis cantik itu untuk memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_Aigoo_, kau terluka!" seru bocah laki-laki itu, membuat gadis kecil yang cantik itu menjeda sejenak tangisannya, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena gadis kecil itu kembali menangis dalam waktu singkat. "Hiks hiks _eomma_..."

Tidak tahan mendengar tangisan gadis cantik itu, bocah lelaki yang diketahui bernama Onew—dari kaos yang ia pakai—mengeluarkan botol minumnya. Onew kemudian berjongkok, membuka tutup botol minumnya dan meluruskan kaki gadis kecil itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" tanya gadis itu sambil berusaha menghindarkan tubuh mungilnya dari onew.

"Sudah diam! Kau tidak mau kakimu di potong gara-gara inpeksi kan?" sela dan tanya Onew pada gadis itu dengan nada imut ala anak-anak yang cedal.

"_MWO? ANDWAE_! Hue... _eomma_..." jerit gadis itu sambil kembali menangis keras. Onew beruntung karena jalanan itu sedang sepi jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang berfikir tidak-tidak karena tangisan gadia kecil itu. Kalaupun ada, orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya akan menganggap Onew dan gadis itu tengah bertengkar kecil saja, pertengkaran anak kecil.

"Makanya diam! Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu." Gadis kecil itu pun segera diam saat mendengar kata-kata Onew. "Hiks hiks hiks..." Gadis kecil itu terisak kecil karena lukanya disiram air oleh Onew, ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak, namun gadis itu takut Onew akan kembali mengeluarkan perkataan tegas lagi padanya. Dan akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa menahan rasa perih di lututnya dengan meremas ujung bajunya ntuk menghilangkan rasa perihnya.

"Sudah selesai, jangan menangis lagi ya," ucap Onew setelah ia selesai memasangkan plaster luka bergambar kepala ayam pada lutut gadis itu. "Ini." Onew membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah lolipop yang ia beli setelah pulang bermain bola tadi.

"Hiks, kau siapa? Apa itu? Kata eomma, aku tidak boleh menelima pembelian dali olang yang tidak dikenal." ucap gadis itu dengan aksen cedalnya.

Onew tersenyum manis pada gadis itu, ingin sekali Onew mencubit pipi gadis itu, namun ia urungkan karena Onew tidak mau gadis kecil yang mulai tenang itu kembali menangis dan berisik. "Namaku Lee Jinki tapi kau boleh memanggilku Onew, aku tinggal d sekitar sini. Ini lolipop, rasanya manis kok, kau tenang saja, aku anak baik kok." Ucap Onew panjang lebar.

"_Jinjalo_?" tanya gadis itu kembali dengan aksen cedalnya.

"Eung!" Onew mengangguk mantap kepada gadis itu.

"_Gamsahamnida_," ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil lolipop yang diberikan Onew.

"Oh iya namamu siapa?" tanya Onew disela gadis itu menikmati lolipopnya, namun belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar hingga mau tak mau Onew beserta gadis itu harus menoleh pada sumber suara.

"_Aigoo_... Key, akhirnya _moni_ menemukanmu _jagiya_," ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk, di susul adalah Heechul dibelakang Leeteuk.

Mata gadis kecil—yang tadi diobati Onew dan juga dipanggil Key oleh Leeteuk—itu pun nampak berbinar melihat dua _yeoja _yang berstatus sebagai _harmoni_-nya itu menemukannya, ingin sekali Key berlari dan memeluk kedua harmoninya itu, namun kaki kecilnya masih belum kuat berdiri. "Teukie _moni_, Heenim _moni_, Key takut," rengek Key.

"_Aigoo_... Maafkan kami jagiya,." Leeteuk memeluk kemudian menggendong Key, perasaannya sangat lega karena satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki dari pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah ia temukan. Leeteuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena keasikan mengamati sebuah busana bersama Heechul, hingga tanpa sadar Key menghilang dari sisinya.

Perasaan Heechul sama dengan Leeteuk, dirinya juga lega karena telah menemukan Key, Heechul tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan mendapat amukan dari Eunhyuk jika ia pulang ke rumah Eunhyuk tanpa membawa Key. "_Jagiya_, kau dapat itu dari siapa? dan kenapa lututmu _jagiya_?" tanya Heechul pada Key, saat sadar lutut Key tertempeli plaster luka dan Key membawa sebuah lolipop.

"Dari dia, _oppa_ yang tampan itu _moni_, tadi Key teljatuh saat mengejal balon Key, lalu oppa itu menolong Key dan membeli Key lolipop ini. _Oppa_ itu juga yang memasangkan benda bergambal kepala ayam ini d lutut Key, hihihi." Key pun menunjuk Onew dan lutut nya bergantian.

Heechul dan Leeteuk pun serempak menoleh pada bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah Leeteuk dan Heechul. "_Aigoo_, kau baik sekali, terima kasih ya karena sudah menemani Key kami." ucap Leeteuk sambil membelai lembut rambut Onew.

"_Ne, harmoni_." jawab Onew seadanya.

"Dimana rumahmu? akan ku antarkan kau pulang," tanya dan tawar Heechul pada Onew.

"Di belakang cafe itu _moni_." Onew menunjuk sebuah cafe yang tidak terletak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Semuanya pun menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Onew. Sebuah cafe—yang ternyata adalah milik kedua orang tua Onew—yang tidak terlalu besar namun penataan interiornya sangat pas hingga mampu menumbuhkan kesan elegan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kajja, akan kami antar kau pulang," ucap Leeteuk semangat, seakan ia lupa bahwa umurnya sudah hampir berkepala 5.

"_Ne, kamsahamnida_."

"_Aigoo_, manisnya, aku harap Hae dan Hyukkie bisa memberi kita cucu laki-laki yang tampan seperti dia." Heechul mencubit gemas pipi _chubi_ Onew saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Onew. Mereka pun mulai berjalan ke arah cafe yang tadi di tunjuk Onew.

"Oh iya Key, besok kalau _eomma_ dan _appa_-mu menjemputmu, kau tidak boleh bilang kalau kau menghilang ya jagiya." Heechul berucap lirih pada Key, supaya Onew tidak mendengar percakapan memalukan itu.

"_Waeyo moni_?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Karena, _eomma_ dan _appa_-mu tidak akan mengijinkan Key jalan-jalan lagi nanti."

"Benarkah? Hue... Key tidak mau, Key mau jalan-jalan cama Teukkie _moni_ dan Heenim _moni_ lagi." Key merengek sambil bertingkah di gendongan Leeteuk, beruntung Key tidak terlalu besar jadi Leeteuk tidak perlu cemas Key akan terjatuh.

"Kalau begitu Key tidak boleh bercerita pada _eomma ne_, apa lagi pada _appa_, otte?" Heechul mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan membuat janji anak-anak dengan Key.

"Eung! Otte _moni_." Key pun menautkan kelingking kecilnya pada Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Moni_, Key mau ayam goreng." Key memohon sambil nemasang _puppy eyes_-nya pada Leeteuk dan Heechul, dan tentu saja itu berhasil.

"Iya nanti _moni_ belikan untuk Key."

"_Jongmal_? Yeay!"

o0o

Hari masih belum terlalu malam, bahkan waktu setempat masih menunjukan pukul 6 sore, tapi di salah satu rumah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul sudah terdengar suara-suara ambigu yang bisa membuat orang ikut... err... mungkin _horny_ saat mendengar suara-suara itu. "Arghh Hae ahh hentikan! sshh, Hae _jebal_, ashhh aku tidak tahan, nnggghh Hae-ahh!"

"Tahan Hyukkie, sebentar lagi."

"HAE-AH!"

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae saat ini? Entahlah, yang jelas mereka sedang tidak melakukan adegan HOT di atas ranjang. (hehehehe, maaf mengecewakan ^^V)

"Sudah selesai," ucap Donghae saat ia selesai memijat kaki Eunhyuk yang membengkak karena terkilir.

"Ish!" Eunhyuk menekuk mukanya karena kesal pada Donghae. Eunhyuk bukan kesal karena Donghae memijat kakinya, Eunhyuk kesal pada Donghae karena Donghae melarang Eunhyuk mengambil Key di rumah Leeteuk hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk terjatuh dan terkilir seperti saat ini.

"Jika kakimu tidak segera diberi pertolongan pertama, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik besok jagiya," ucap Donghae santai sambil membersihkan tangannya. Donghae tersenyum saat menyadari Eunhyuk kesal padanya karena tidak membolehkan mengambil Key di rumah Leeteuk. Donghae sengaja membiarkan Key berada di rumah Leeteuk supaya Donghae bisa bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk. Sejak Key lahir, kesempatan Donghae untuk bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk semakin berkurang, Eunhyuk lebih perhatian pada Key, Eunhyuk juga lebih sering memilih tidur bersama Key saat Key takut tidur sendirian.

"Biarkan Key d rumah orang tuaku, besok kan hari minggu." Donghae pun kembali mendekati Eunhyuk dan merangkul mesra Eunhyuk. Dalam hati Donghae bersorak kegirangan karena bisa berduaan bersama Eunhyuk tanpa adanya seorang pengganggu kecil, yaitu Key, anak mereka sendiri.

"Justru karena hari ini akhir pekan makanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya Hae!"

"Jadi apa hanya dengan Key? Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang dibuat sangat sedih. Eunhyuk masih memasang wajah cemberutnya, meskipun Donghae sudah memasang wajah sedih—dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut, kasihan anak kita," ucap Donghae mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal Eunhyuk dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Kenapa Key?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Iya, karena _eomma_-nya sangat imut kalau sedang cemberut, sama seperti anaknya." Donghae pun mencubit gemas hidung Eunhyuk.

Pipi Eunhyuk mulai memerah saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, dengan lembut Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang masih setia mencubit hidung Eunhyuk, "Ish, kau ini sudah tidak muda lagi Hae-_ah_, jangan terus menggombaliku begitu!" protes Eunhyuk sambil ber-_blushing_ ria. Seutas senyum manis akhirnya tercipta di wajah Eunhyuk dan suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan, yang ada hanya Eunhyuk bersandar manja di dada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang sambil menikmati wangi rambut Eunhyuk yang memabukan bagi Donghae.

"Hae-ah, kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan saat itu jagiya, apa lagi kejadian di dalam _dance room_ itu." Donghae mulai menerawang untuk mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali ia bertemu Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Saat itu aku bersumpah akan mengirimmu ke neraka, karena telah berani berbuat seperti itu padaku." Eunhyuk berucap lirih tanpa merubah posisinya, namun tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk bangkit, memutar badannya hingga ia duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae. "Tapi sungguh di luar dugaan saat ini kau malah ada di sampingku, menjadi suami-ku." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan, antara sedih dan juga senang.

"Apa kau menyesal telah melanggar sumpahmu?" tanya Donghae sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sedikitpun,"

"Kau tidak takut dihukum tuhan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Tidak, aku percaya jalan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik yang telah dipilihkan tuhan untukku, untuk kita." Eunhyuk melingkarkan lengannya pada Donghae kemudian melebarkan senyuman manisnya.

"_I Love You_," ucap Donghae tulus sambil menatap dalam mata coklat Eunhyuk.

"_I Love You too, more than you know_." Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, bibir dan juga tubuh mereka lama-kelamaan saling menempel, hingga akhirnya, keduanya larut dalam suasana hangat yang mereka ciptakan, suasana hangat yang penuh dengan desahan sexy dan juga keringat.

**(FIN)**

**Annyeong! ^o^/ **Min Gi minta maaf karena updatenya lama banget, *nangis*, last chapter+part ini gimana chingudeul? Sudah cukup capek kah membacanya? Min Gi harap ini tidak membosankan dan juga mengecewakan, Min Gi minta maaf atas ketidak elitan(?) endingnya, semoga benar2 tidak mengecewakan *berdoa bareng Choco*  
BTW, adakah yang tau kenapa yang jadi baby-nya HaeHyuk Key? Yang bisa jawab nanti bisa req fic ke Min Gi. Jawaban dan pemenangnya bakal Min Gi umumin di fic Always Be My Baby yang akan Min Gi update (belum bisa Min Gi kasih tau waktunya, yang jelas secepatnya ^^V). Kok malah jadi acara kuis gini ya? Hehehe *digetok*  
Oke deh, No long cuap-cuap, Min Gi mau berterima kasih pada semuanya, 392 reviewer, 43 favs, 48 followers, silent readers too, tanpa semangat dan dukungan dari kalian semua Min G tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung Min Gi juga dari awal sampai akhir, semua yang memberikan Min Gi dukungan baik lewat PM, Twitter, maupun fb Min Gi, Min Gi sayang kalian semua... *hug 1,1*  
sampai jumpa di fic Min Gi selanjutnya... ^o^/

**Review cooming! ^o^/**

**10rh  
**Ini uda Min gi update kelanjutannya, mianhae lama dan semoga enggak kecewa dengan part ini.

**lalaKMS  
**annyeong lala, nado bogoshippo, ^_^  
ini uda Min Gi update part terakhirnya, semoga enggak mengecewakan ya, maaf juga updatenya ngaret banget. Makasih buat semangatnya ya *hug*

**specialHaeHyuk  
**eung, maaf kalo updatenya ngaret, *mbungkuk*  
semoga enggak kecewa dengan endingnya.

**Andinihaehyuk  
**mianhae, kali ini malah lama banget updatenya, ._.v  
karena yang menang disini Donghae appa, Hyukjae umma emang harus sering2 bersabar, hehehehe. Ini sudah Min Gi lanjutin, semoga endingnya enggak ngecewain ya... *bow*

**Sj pure couple**  
iyah, itu uda nikah mereka, uda punya baby pula, hehehe, maaf updatenya ngaret, maaf juga kalo endingnya enggak memuaskan...

**XiaoMei96chully  
**makasih uda bilang keren, *hug* ^_^  
Min Gi mau ngelanjutin ampe chap 100, tapi takut ntar pada bosen sama ceritanya, jadi cukup ampe chap 7b ni aja ya, moga ceritanya enggak mengecewakan terutama buat endingnya. ^_^  
masalah GS/BL sebenernya Min Gi gak ada masalah sih, Min Gi juga reader BL kok hehehe ^^v

**Idha Lee  
**emm... tawarannya apa ya? Hehehe, uda tau kan? Hehehehe.  
kata orang enggak cemburu enggak asik. Hehehe ^^V  
ini alurnya uda Min Gi ekspres-in, hehehe. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. *bow*

**nandaLJ137  
**gpp lagi chingu... santai aja sama Min Gi... ^_^  
syaratnya? Jeng jeng... uda tau kan? Hehehehe, kalo para appa enggak maafin, ntar Min Gi yang maksa para appa buat maafin HaeHyuk, hehehehe *digampar*  
ini udah Min Gi lanjutin, semoga enggak mengecewakan, *bow*

**lee keyfish**  
maaf banget Min Gi sangat amat telat updatenya, *mbunguk*  
jangan penasaran lagi ya chingu... tapi ayo deh Min Gi temenin loncat2, hehehe. Semoga endingnya enggak mengecewakan ya chingu... *bow*

**love haehyuk  
**hehehehe, mianhe kalo chap/part kemaren kurang panjang, apa di part ini uda panjang? Min Gi harap udah, hehehe, dan juga Min Gi harap part ini enggak mengecewakan. *bow*  
oiya, top cer bae wissd itu artinya apa? Hehehe Min Gi enggak ngerti. ^^v  
chingu aslinya mana?

**Lee Eun Jae  
**malu sangat pastinya, apa lagi Kangin kemaren da ngasih jaminan, hehehe *digampar* btw gomawo uda bilang seru, gomawo juga uda ngedukung Min Gi dan fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, *hug* ^_^  
Always be my baby nya pasti Min Gi lanjutin, tinggal nunggu waktu buat publish. ^_^  
semoga part terakhir ini enggak mengecewakan... *bow*

****gomawo uda bilang keren, ^_^ *hug* semoga enggak kecewa dengan endingnya... ^_^

**HyukBunnyMing  
**iyah, serem banget, Min Gi juga enggak bayangin kalo dimarahin appa sampai kayak gitu, mungkin langsung pingsan Min Gi, hehehe *abaikan* hahahha saking terjeratnya Hyuk umma sampai bisa punya baby sama Hae appa, hehehehe. Ini uda lanjut, moga enggak mengecewakan dan gomawo semangatnya chingu... *hug* ^_^

**RieHaeHyuk  
**hehehe, iya nih Han appa taruh wine nya di kamar aja, hehehe *ditendang* XD  
disuruh nikah gak ya? Emmm... jeng jeng... hehehehe *ditendang* ya pokoknya begitulah, hehehehe. Kalo Hae enggak salah sangka, nanati gak ser. Hehehe *ditendang* ini uda lanjut, moga enggak mengecewakan, ^_^

**ButterflyJOY137  
**gomawo uda bilang ini bagus... ^_^ *hug* ini uda Min Gi lanjutin, moga enggak mengecewakan. ^_^

**Amandharu0525  
**enggak bakal dibatalin lah, eonni gak tega klo harus misahin mereka. Hehehehe. Emm.. para appa bilang apa ya buat syaratnya HaeHyuk? Jeng jeng... uda tau kan? Hehehhe *ditendang*  
konfliknya kasih yg ringan2 aja ya saeng, hahaha. *plak* ini last part nya uda muncul, semoga suka dan enggak ngecewain. ^_^  
gomawo buat semangatnya dan juga dukungan saeng dari awal sampe akir ya saeng... *hug*

**Cherrizka980826  
**yang diomoning para appa... jeng jeng... udah tau kan? Hehehe *ditendang* emm.. daddy Siwon masih badung juga enggak ya? Min Gi enggak tau, tapi chingu pasti tau, hehehehe *dibakar masa*

**PhanieChoi  
**hahahha, ya sudah, gpp pokoknya yang jelek2 tidak boleh ditiru ya saeng, otte? ^_^b  
klo Hae appa dibantai ntar enggak keluar Key dong, hehehe ^^V  
mereka dinikahin enggak ya? *mikir* XD  
moga last part ni enggak ngecewain ya saeng, gomawo uda dukung fic ni dan juga eonni dari awal sampai akhir... ^_^ *hug

**407bubleblue  
**Siwon masih ada rasa kok, tapi cuman dikit, mungkin Cuma cembokir aja, hehehehe. Iyah emang sengaja Min Gi bikin lambat, Min Gi kan suka yg slow slow gmn gitu... hahaha *ditendang* tapi part terakhir ini uda ekspres banget menurut Min Gi, bener enggak? Hehehe ^^v

**Momoshfly2401  
**tenang aja, masih ada konflik kok, hehehe *ditendang* tapi enggak berat kok, Cuma ringan aja, hehehe. Ini sudah Min Gi update, neomu mianhae updatenya ngaret bgt. ._.v  
semoga enggak mengecewakan part terakhir ini.

**Guest  
**neomu mianhae part kemaren amat teramat sangat pendek, tapi yang ini udah cukup panjang kan? ^^V  
mianhae ini updatenya sangat lama, semoga engak mengecewakan. *mbungkuk*

**Myfishychovy  
**iyah, yg satu lagi Kibum, ^_^  
HaeHyuk bakal nikah enggak ya? Min Gi juga enggak tau. Hehhee, tapi chingu pasti tau. Hehehehe *ditendang* sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini, soalnya semua terjadi tanpa kesengajaan. Hehehe. Ini sudah Min Gi lanjut, moga tidak mengecewakan. ^_^ *bow

**Fishkey  
**hehehehe, sebenarnya disini tidak ada yang salah, soalnya semuanya terjadi tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan, hehehe. Tapi yang patut disalahkan ya mungkin Han appa, karena dia ngoleksi(?) barang2 kayak gitu, hehehe *ditendang*  
ini sudah Min Gi lanjutin, moga tidak mengecewakan, dan gomawo buat semangatnya... *hug*

**Fitri jewel hyukkie  
**maunya juga Min Gi usir tu TBC tapi sayang tangan Min Gi uda gak kuat buat ngetik. Hehehehe *ditendang* iyah nih Hae jangan salah paham dulu donk, gak asik ah, hehehe *digorok* ini sudah Min Gi lanjutin, maaf kalo sangat lama, moga last part ini juga tidak mengecewakan. *bow

**Kim kinan  
**ini sudah Min Gi update, mianhae lama... semoga tidak mengecewakan juga... *bow*

**Nurul. P. Putri**  
hehehe, iya, Han appa gak mungkin berani marah sama HaeHyuk. XD *ketawa nista* tapi mereka kayaknya enggak di suruh nikah tu, hahahaha *digampar* pacar Siwon adalah... jeng jeng... siapa ya? Chingu tau sendiri lah, hahaha *plak*

**Anchofishy  
**bukan nikah kok kayaknya syarat dari kedua orang tua. Hehhehe. Hae pasti mau dengerin penjelasan Hyuk kok, tapi ya mungkin Hae jual mahal dulu, hehehehe *ditendang* iyah chingu, neomu gomabta uda mau nunggu fic Min Gi update, buat updatean kali ini Min Gi minta maaf banget gak bisa update kilat, semoga last part ini enggak mengecewakan ya chingu... *bow

**Black Snow  
**jinjjayo? Apa Min Gi yang kelewatan balesnya ya? Mianhae klo ternyata Min Gi yang kelewatan...  
jinjja HOT? Hehehe *garuk tengkuk*  
yang dibicarain HaeHyuk sama para appa... jeng... jeng... uda tau kan? Hehehe *digampar*  
tapi semua masalah berakhir indah di last part ini kok, hehehe.

**Haehyuk  
**iyah, itu Kibummie... :3  
bakal berantem enggak ye mereka? Entahlah, Min Gi juga enggak tau, tapi chingu pasti tau kan? Hehehe *digorok* ini uda lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. *bow*

**Nannaa  
**hehehe, syaratnya bukan nikahan kok, hehehe *plak*  
tenang aja klo mereka nikah, chingu dan juga Min Gi pasti bakal diundang kok, klo enggak, mari kita umpetin boxer mereka, eh? Hahaha *digeplak*

**Lee Eun In  
**syaratnya bukan menikah kok, tadinya mungkin iya, tapi setelah para orang tua tau, mereka batalin deh, dan ganti dengan syarat yg lain, hehehe ^^V  
sepertinya iya itu Kibum, hehehe. Ini sudah Min Gi lanjutin, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya chingu... *bow

**Aleajee**  
Min Gi ngilang habis bertapa di sungai han, hehehe *ditendang* hahaha, iyah, Heenim dan Teukie eomma ikut andil dalam part ini, soalnya di part kemaren para appa uda muncul, sekarang gantian para eomma, hehehe. Iyah, makasih buat semangatnya ya Jee... *hug* ^_^  
makasih juga uda dukung fic ini dan juga Min Gi dari awal sampai akhir, Min Gi seneng banget. ^_^  
part ini ceritanya uda berakhir, semoga endingnya enggak mengecewakan... Min Gi bingung harus ngomong apa lagi, heheh pokoknya makasih banyak ya chingu... *hug

**Indahpus96  
**mianhae update kali ini amat sangat teramat lambret, iyah, part ini Min Gi tamatin ceritanya, semoga enggak menggecewakan. *bow*  
gomawo uda mau dukung Min Gi dan fic ini dari awal sampai akhir ya chigu... *hug*

**Cha aegya kyumin  
**annyeong Cha... ^_^  
welcome to Min Gi's pervert world. Hehehe *plak*  
neomu gomabta uda suka sama fic ini, *hug* ^_^  
maksih juga buat dukungan dan semangatnya chingu buat Min Gi. ^_^ *warm hug*  
ini last part nya sudah muncul, semoga akhir dari kisah HaeHyuk ini tidak mengecewakan. ^_^V

**NaeKyu  
**hehehe, iyah, Hae appa kan lebih milih Hyuk umma dari pada para pasuknannya yg ada di laut, heehehehehe *digampar*. Hae enggak minta putus kok tenang aja, hehehe. Mereka pasti nikah, tapi gak tau kapan hehehe *ditendang*. Ini uda Min Gi update last partnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan... *bow*

**Mey Hanazaki  
**hahaha, Han appa pasti langsung dikirim ke neraka tingkat satu kalau Heenim umma tau dia diracunin(?) wine sama Han appa. Hehehehe *digorok* gak di fic, gak di real, Hae emang pencemburu kelas akut, heheheh *ditendang Hae* ini last part nya uda eonni update, semoga tidak mengecewakan... makasih juga uda mau dukung eonni dari awal sampai akhir fic ini ya saengie... *warm hug*

**Audrey musaena  
**klo Henim moni tau pasti Han appa tidak hanya digorok, tapi langsung di kirim ke neraka mungkin. Hehehe *ditendang*  
mianhae updatenan ini malah lama banget, semoga endingnya ini tidak mengecewakan... *bow

**DadjoePranatha  
**gomawo uda mau suka sama fic ini... ^_^  
ini sudah Min Gi lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan... *bow*

**reaRelf**  
ini emang chap terakhir, tapi ada dua part. Hehehe ^^v *ditendang*  
tentu Han appa gak mau Heenim umma tau, bisa2 Han appa langsung dikirim ke neraka kalo Heenim umma tau. Hehehe *ditendang* XD  
klo gak ada salah paham, enggak ask katanya, hehehe *dibakar*

**anchovy  
**bukan, HaeHyuk tidak disuruh nikah kok. Hehehehe  
makasih ya chingu uda dukung fic ini dari awal sampai akhir... *warm hug* ^_^

**heeli  
**hahaha, chingu petals ya? Hehehe Min Gi jewel ^_^ *gak ada yang nanya* XD  
nanti Min Gi buatin antrian, biar chingu bisa diperpetin sama Heenim, hehehehe *ditendang*  
ini sudah Min Gi lanjutin, semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan... *bow*

**myhyukkiesmile  
**hehehe, tenang saja chingu.. Min Gi gak bakal ninggalin chingu kok, hehehehe *ditendang*  
tapi Han appa kan juga enggak sengaja n enggak tau kalau wine nya itu bakal bikin HaeHyuk berbuat yang iya-iya, hehehehe  
Mungkin wine itu Cuma di pakai Han appa pada kondisi darurat tingkat tingkat 5, ex: waktu han appa lagi horny2-nya trus Heenim umma lagi marah. Hahahhaa *ditendang+dibakar*  
ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. *bow*

**Kyo d'Monito Del Monte  
**iyah, itu Kibum.. ^_^  
hehehe, emang Min Gi updatenya yang ngaret kok... *mbungkuk*  
neomu mianhae, updatean kali ini tambah lama, tapi semoga last part ini enggak mengecewakan... *bow

**1,2,3 NEOMU GOMABTA BUAT SEMUANYA... MIN GI SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA... SEMOGA KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI DI FIC MIN GI YANG LAINNYA... *warm hug 1,1+deep bow*  
Bye... ^o^/**


End file.
